


Yoosung Good Ending Continued

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Good Ending Continued Series [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction YoosungxMC, yoosungxmc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Fanfiction Connection welcomes you to the YoosungxMC story arc. The good ending and after ending didn't quite do it for me, so I continued the series. From an obsessive exboyfriend, to family life, to the end. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.





	1. Yoosung's Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Yoosung finally meet, even though now MC must worry about Yoosung and what happened to him.

He was warmer than I’d imagined. I could feel his hand on my lower back, his thumb brushing my skin there. I knew there was a good reason I’d chosen this open back dress.

How long had we been kissing? I couldn’t even remember. All I could think of was the sweet taste of his lips, like honey buddha chips, except without the salty end flavor. Had he eaten honey buddha chips before giving his speech? Just as I felt him pull me even tighter against his body, Zen spoke up.

“Okay, kid, time to break it up. Don’t turn into an animal now…”

“Sorry, MC…” Yoosung pulled away from me and ran a hand through his golden hair, “I guess I got a little carried away.

“I don’t mind.” I whispered.

“Such displays are not appropriate for the party, Yoosung.” Jumin sighed.

Jaehee agreed, “This is not the time or place.” I noticed she was blushing. In fact, her entire face was turning red. I may have seen her looking at Zen out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey,” Yoosung took my chin in his hand and turned my head so I would look him in his good eye, “Didn’t I tell you I wanted you to only look at me from now on? You’re making me jealous.” His smile melted my heart, if it could melt anymore than it already had.

“Yoosung, your eye…” I wasn’t sure what I wanted to say, but looking at his bandages I felt a pit growing in my stomach. He needed to get back to the hospital.

“Are you worried about me?” He tilted his head and smiled the way he always did, I swore my heart was going to burst, “You are so cute. I just want to take you on a date right now. Where would you…”

“We are all worried about you,” Jaehee interrupted him, “I have called the hospital, and the doctor is on standby to perform an eye operation.”

“Assistant Kang,” Jumin was all business, even in this situation, “is the car out front?”

“Yes, Mr. Han, I have informed Driver Kim that he must be ready to leave immediately for the hospital.”

“You’re all so worried about me?” Yoosung looked sad, in a boyish embarrassment kind of way, “I’m sorry I didn’t wait before leaving the hospital. But I had to see MC tonight…”

He grabbed my hand suddenly and held it between his, bringing my hand to his lips. It was as though my entire body was tingling with heat from his gentle touch.

“I’m more worried about MC,” Zen stepped between us, “but you do need to go to the hospital, Yoosung.”

707 had been watching quietly, his face sullen, “I will come with you and MC. This was all my fault.”

“No, Seven, I wanted to go.” Yoosung began to protest, but Jumin held up his gloved hand.

“This is not the time for arguing. You must go to the hospital now. Seven will go with you and MC in my car. The other members will stay here and keep the guests happy. We have already attracted too much attention away from the charity purpose of this party.”

He was right. The entire group of guests had been staring at us since Yoosung came down to meet me after his speech introducing the RFA.

“No more discussion; let’s go.” Jaehee held the doors open for us as Seven led us out of the party hall.

“I am so sorry, MC, to ruin the party you worked so hard for.” He seemed downtrodden, and it broke my heart to see him in so much pain.

“Don’t worry about the party. My work was already done when I convinced the guests to come to the party. The other RFA members will do a great job of hosting it.”

“You are always so positive.” Yoosung winced with his good eye and held his hand over his bandage.

“Does it hurt that badly?” I asked worriedly.

“No, it’s fine.” He said, giving me a pained smile.

“He’s lying.” Seven grumped, and all but pushed the two of us into the back seat of Jumin’s black limo.

Inside, there were so many seats, but Yoosung took my hand and pulled me into the seat directly next to him. The seats were so well cushioned you sank in slightly as soon as you sat. I could see a mini bar, several glasses, fine paintings, and photographs hanging between each of the 5 windows on either side of the limo. The car started moving immediately as Seven knocked on the black tinted window between the driver’s compartment and the back of the limo. I suppose he had decided to give us some privacy, as he sat to sulk by that same tinted window.

“Hey, stop looking at him.” Yoosung’s voice was warm, it sent another tingle of heat throughout my body, “You really _are_ trying to make me jealous, aren’t you?”

He kissed me again, and I savored that sweet honey taste. I could smell his cologne, or was it just the way he smelled? His scent was also sweet, almost like flowers when they first start to bloom.

If I had ever thought Yoosung was only a boy, he had proved me wrong in every way. He went on a mission to help protect me, was injured but still came to the party to be with me, and now he was kissing me as though there was no tomorrow.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled away, “I love you, girlfriend, it feels so strange to call you that, MC. You really are my girlfriend, right?”

“Yes, of course, Yoosung. I love you too.” When he called me that it felt as though my heart was going to leave my body. Being his girlfriend made me giddy.

He almost looked relieved at my answer and gently rested his cheek against the top of my head before pulling away with a wince. Thankfully, the limo was stopping, which meant we were at the hospital.

“Please don’t leave me, MC.” His whisper was barely audible. His words made me worried that he was thinking of Rika, comparing me to her again, “You are not Rika, almost nothing like her.” This statement made me feel better, but he continued, even as Seven and Driver Kim urged us to leave the limo, “If you left me, I wouldn’t survive it.”

“I won’t leave you, Yoosung.” I gave him a hug as the hospital nurses approached us with a gurney.

“You’ll have to let us transport the patient to the operation room.” One nurse, a rather tall and haughty looking woman peered down her nose at the two of us embracing, but Yoosung wouldn’t let go.

“I won’t go if I can’t take her with me.”

“Don’t be childish, Yoosung,” Seven’s face was still etched with worry, “She doesn’t want to watch the operation.”

“Haha…” Yoosung laughed with embarrassment, once again running a hand through his hair like he had before leaving the party,” I guess I am being childish. Sorry, MC.”

“Let’s get going,” the nurse griped once more.

“Just promise me one thing, MC,” his good eye almost seemed like he would start crying, so I reached up to hold his cheek in my hand, “Promise you’ll be there when I wake up.”

I nodded, my throat choked with emotion. The relief that crossed over his face was immediate and he kissed me again until the nurse virtually pulled him away from me.

“See you soon, MC…ah, and Seven, you too.” Yoosung called out gleefully as the nurses wheeled him away.

“He’s going to be alright.” Seven announced as we walked into the hospital to the waiting room.

“You’re the one who said he might go blind.” I countered, but then immediately felt terrible for having done so. The look on Seven’s face could have crushed anyone’s heart.

“I know…” He turned his face away from me as we sat down on opposite sides of the waiting room. “But, he should be okay. With you by his side, he will become a blind superman!” The random 707 had returned, as it always did when Seven was under stress.

“But he might not go blind?” I ventured a question, afraid of the answer.

“No, he might not.” Seven became serious once more, “It might take a few operations, but he may be able to see just like he used to again.” He looked over at me, “But…”

“But?” I wondered what he was going to say. Was it worse news than Yoosung becoming blind? That pit in my stomach had begun to grow again just as Seven finished his sentence.

“But, if he does go blind, promise me you will still love him.”

“I will always love Yoosung.” I replied, and it was true. In my heart, I knew he was the one for me. I’d known almost from the moment I met him.

A moment of sadness crossed Seven’s face, but was quickly covered with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I am so glad Yoosung has found someone to love him like you do.”

 Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. Recovery and Relationship Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's surgery is finished and the visitors start flocking in.

The doctor entered the room. Seven stood up as the door swung open, and immediately I looked for any sign of bad news on the doctor’s face. I was relieved when tall, white wild-haired man began to speak.

“It will take at least two more operations, one in a year and one a couple months after that, but, he should completely recover his sight. He is not going to go blind. But, he will need to wear glasses to see properly until he can have his final operation. After the final operation, his sight should be restored completely.”

Both Seven and I released our held breath. Seven thanked the doctor, but I still felt uneasy. I needed to see him, to see for myself that he was alright.

“Is he awake?” I sounded much more nervous than I had thought I would, but the gangly doctor simply smiled, a wide smile that sent a shiver down my spine, but an honest smile nonetheless.

“You must be the girlfriend he chattered about until the anesthesia took effect. He is lovesick for you. But, it might take up to an hour or two before he wakes up, so don’t be too worried. I’ll lead you both up to the room, if you like.”

“I’ll wait here.” Seven announced and my jaw almost dropped.

“Don’t you want to see him for yourself?” Seven seemed a little cold all of a sudden, not just gloomy but also icy. He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, dropping the iciness.

“I do. But V texted me that he wants to talk to me before he goes up to Yoosung’s room, so I’ll have to wait here.” He smiled weakly, “And the first face he sees should be yours.”

“Yes, well, follow me then.”

Before I left the room with the doctor, I heard Seven opening his phone again and muttering about making the RFA unhackable. He was clearly still flustered, even if he pretended not to be.

This doctor was far more eccentric than I’d ever imagined a doctor to be. He talked about fire dragons being released from eyes and how Yoosung’s eyes contained only truth and would always keep him from being able to hide a lie.

“It seems this honest young fellow is very popular too,” he said as he held the door to the hospital room open for me, “my associate Mr. Han has secured a group visitation pass on very short notice.”

“Yes,” my heart felt like it had fallen to my feet when I saw him laying there so quietly in the bed, “he is very special.”

“I will give you your privacy then.”

There was already a small chair next to his bed, and I sat in it eagerly, reaching for my new boyfriend’s hand. It wasn’t nearly as warm as when he’d held me at the party or held my chin to kiss me deeply. I could feel my face glowing red and decided no to think about it now.

He looked so very peaceful. I gently brushed his soft hair back from his forehead, careful to avoid the bandages over his eye, and I clipped his hairpins in again since they had gotten a little loose at some point during the past few hours. Looking at the IV in his arm made me feel sick, but at least he only seemed like he was sleeping.

I closed my eyes and imagined we were sharing a bed. It’s the middle of the night, and I can see the moon through the window. I decide to roll over and see my Yoosung, my boyfriend, lying there so peacefully, and snuggle close to his warmth.

When I opened my eyes again, the peaceful vision went away, but the feeling of my love for him was as present as the first day I realized how I felt about him. I examined the bouquet of yellow and white flowers Jumin had ordered Jaehee to ensure delivery to Yoosung’s room. It was very beautiful, and I dreamed that one day Yoosung would give me a bouquet, like when he had sent me his selfie holding a bouquet of red roses, but this time in the real world.

I decided to see if the others had finished cleaning and were on the RFA chat.

“M…C…” his voice was softer than usual, but I quickly closed down the messenger app and held his hand between mine.

“Yoosung, I’m here. Just like I promised.”

He opened his eye slowly and turned his head towards me, his face brightening up, “Thank you, MC.”

“Anything…for my boyfriend.” I could feel my face heating up again, and Yoosung squeezed my hand, his prior warmth had returned.

“I love you….girlfriend,” he was blushing a little now too. Even though he was most certainly a strong and capable man, he’d shown me that through his actions both before and during the party, his shyness was still there. Which was good, because it was one of the things that I loved about him the most. “I guess we should get used to calling each other that, huh?” he tilted his head with the charming smile that I had fallen in love with through selfies.

*Meanwhile*

*Back to the present situation*

“It’s really possible…to fall in love through a messenger app.” I smiled and squeezed his hand tighter as well. Yoosung pushed himself up with his other hand so that he was sitting up.

“Yoosung, don’t push yourself too much; you just had surgery.” I was reminded of the current situation and the rest it would take for his recovery to be a success.

“Don’t worry about me.” he suddenly seemed teary and upset, “I’m sorry I ruined your first RFA party…I wanted to dance with you, like it was our first date. More than anything, I wanted to enjoy this night with you, as you spread your own love magic throughout the charity party.” he looked down his blanket, and my heart almost broke.

“No, don’t feel that way!” I stood up and hugged him, surprised at my own boldness, I could feel his warmth and soft hair against my chest, perhaps I should have changed out of my party dress while I was waiting for his surgery to be completed. I struggled through my embarrassment to comfort him, “I don’t mind being here with you like this. I only wish I could heal you.”

“MC…” his voice was a whisper once more, and I could feel wet tears on my arm.

“The others said the party went very well. I was still able to give the party my magic…and now…I get to be alone here with you, as your girlfriend.”

His gasp made my heart melt as he pulled away to look up at me, “I…didn’t even think of that.” He quickly brushed the tears from his cheek, his face turning even redder than it had been earlier, “I am sorry. I am so pathetic, crying like that in front of you. You must think I’m like a little boy.”

“No, Yoosung. You are a man to me…the way you put yourself on the line because you wanted to protect everyone. And how you still came to the party even though your eye was hurting so badly. You are….” I paused, I knew I must have been as red as my dress at this point, “You are my man!”

He pulled me down onto his lap holding my body against his as he kissed me deeply. Neither of us held back, enjoying our first moment completely alone. Him apologizing for the party and for worrying me about his eye, and me forgiving him completely. I buried my hand in his hair and his hand slipped lower, trailing down my back.

“Ah…ahem…” Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen were standing in the doorway of Yoosung’s hospital room. Yoosung and I locked eyes, and I immediately sprang up from the bed, straightening my dress. Surely, my face couldn’t get any redder. Zen began to lecture Yoosung as soon as he got past Jumin and Jaehee while Yoosung rubbed the back of his head, also blushing, though not nearly as badly.

“Did I not tell you not to become an animal?” Zen turned to me, his ponytail whipping side to side as he looked back and forth between the two of us, “Didn’t I tell you all men are beasts? You shouldn’t move so fast. You should have called me as soon as he started something. You are both going…”

“Zen,” Jumin’s deep tones brought Zen’s fiery passion to a halt, “the two are clearly in love. This is not our business. Do you like the ‘get well soon’ floral arrangement I had delivered?”

“Huh?” Yoosung seemed to be noticing the flowers for the first time, even though the bouquet was half my size, he had only been looking at me. “Oh, yeah, it’s very nice. I wish I could get something like that for MC….” he trailed off, peering dreamily out the window, probably thinking about going to the flower shop. The thought made me smile down at the floor.

“Mr. Han, sir, I think it is perfectly responsible for Zen to get at least a little involved.” Jaehee sniffed and rushed to defend Zen, as she often did, “I did not realize that this relationship would become this heated so quickly, especially with Yoosung as young and innocent as he is…”

“I’m not innocent.” Yoosung interrupted, the three other members gaped at him, a little wide-eyed, “I’m a man…” he faltered, but then spoke up once more with confidence, “I’m MC’s man.”

“Oh…oh my…” Jaehee fanned herself a little with her paperwork.

By the look on his face, I could tell that Jumin was silently cringing, but Zen just looked like he was about to explode. Jumin sent a look Zen’s way and instead of screaming, Zen took a deep breath before speaking.

“Yoosung, I need to tell you some things…man to man.”

“Oh, Lord,” Jumin was really cringing now.

“There’s some things you need to know about protection. You know what I’m talking about right?”

“Don’t even start, Zen, especially not in front of MC. I know all about that stuff already. My dad told me, back when all those girls were asking me out in middle school.”

“Oh…” Zen looked somewhat sheepish, and looked over to Jaehee for help.

“Um, but what about pleasing a woman?” Jaehee started to turn pink, but immediately went into what I liked to call her “business style fan-girl mode.” “Zen will know much more about this topic as he spent many years as a rebel after leaving school. He’s also played a number of romantic and rather…sexually explicit roles during his career. I really think that you should take his advice and…”

“Enough, Assistant Kang, I think we all get the picture.” Jumin had clearly had enough of his silent cringing, “If I have to hear one more word about Zen’s sexual knowledge, I will be the one needing a hospital room.”

My blush wasn’t going away anytime soon, as I had begun thinking about what might have happened if the three of them hadn’t interrupted Yoosung and I.

“I don’t…I don’t need any of your help with this.” Yoosung was clearly embarrassed, and even redder in the face than I was, “I want to…figure things out with MC myself…I will make her happy…”

“Yoosung…let’s not talk about it, okay?” I was biting my lip so hard that I thought for sure it would start bleeding. With my words, Yoosung was able to rid himself of the majority of his blush and sit straight once again with confidence.

“Of course, MC. Everything is fine. Let’s talk about something else…like…” Yoosung looked around the room and then realized that two RFA members were missing. “Where are V and Seven?”

“They are clearing out the classified information and removing the bomb from Rika’s apartment.” Jumin answered casually.

“So blunt.” Zen growled.

“Well, they want to make sure MC can return safely to Rika’s apartment to retrieve her things and move back into her own home.”

“They couldn’t come see me first?” Yoosung was beginning to seem equal parts angry and depressed. I slipped my hand into his to ease his comfort.

“Well…I suppose they thought you would be a little busy.” Jaehee replied, just as two more people entered the room.

“We will give the four of you some privacy.” Zen ushered the other two out the door, much to Jumin’s displeasure, “I’m the one who made sure they would come in the first place!”

The door closed behind them with a soft click as the sharply dressed duo approached Yoosung’s bed.

“Mom, Dad?! What are you doing here?”

My mouth fell open and a new kind of pit opened in my stomach, that I thought would surely swallow me whole.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. Meet-The-In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC meets Yoosung's family. Think they'll like her?

I tried to remove my hand from his in order to draw less attention to myself in front of his parents, but Yoosung wouldn’t let me. He held on stubbornly.

“By your dress, I assume you are not a nurse,” Yoosung’s mother was the first to take notice of me. She was of average height with straight brown hair to her shoulders. She had a friendly expression and wore a business suit similar to Jaehee’s.

“Who exactly is this girl, son?” His father also had brown hair, but it was cut short and combed very neatly. He was wearing a dark blue business suit that fit well, not nearly as perfectly as Jumin’s custom-made suits, but the suit was certainly made by a high-class designer.

“She’s the newest member of RFA that I told you about, her name is MC. She took on Rika’s work. …And she’s my girlfriend.” Yoosung fit his fingers between mine, making the statement calmly, as though my meeting his parents was no big deal.

“I…see,” Yoosung’s father seemed slightly perturbed, but he was not one to waste time on surprises, “Remember what I told you about when you were younger?”

“Oh, I’m sure he does. He was red for days. And our Yoosung is so very smart, if only he would begin applying himself again.”

“Mom…please.”

“Your mother is right. We received a call from the school last week that your grades might soon be so low that they will have to drop you from the university to keep their high standards.”

“I’ve been working really hard since I met MC,” Yoosung looked to me for help.

“It’s true, he has been spending his time studying.”

“Is that how you came to be hurt? The doctor said you could have gone blind.” His father was so incredibly blunt almost like Jumin. Surely the two of them would get along very well, except for the fact that Yoosung’s father was actually showing some worry.

“Well, I had a bit of an accident. I had to protect MC and the rest of the RFA.” Yoosung puffed up his chest. He seemed more comfortable talking with his parents even about embarrassing things. They obviously loved each other.

“You need to take care of yourself better, son.” His mother patted his head gently before turning her attention to me. “If you are going to date my son, you will have to live up to my expectations and take care of him.”

“I…Oh, I understand.” I looked to Yoosung and he gave me a reassuring smile. “I will do my best.”

“Good. Do you know how to cook and clean for him?”

“Mom, I know how to cook and clean for myself,” Yoosung was sstarting to turn pink now.

“But you need to recover. I hope you won’t be staying with him. We are conservative, so you shouldn’t stay the night, but you should be able to take care of him. I will come with you once he is released and show you what to do.”

“You can’t just decide that!” Yoosung was getting flustered now, “Dad, tell her.”

“No, I think your mother is right. If this girl is your girlfriend she should come by and take care of you during the day. Your mother will help her, don’t worry.”

“It’s okay, Yoosung, I should get to know your parents…right?” I was only trying to comfort him but had managed to arouse some suspicion from his parents.

“Has your relationship gone so far that we should know you well?” Yoosung’s mother tilted her head, much like he often did.

“No!” Yoosung was bright pink now, “Well…yes! We only just started dating, but…I love her very much.”

“Love?” Yoosung’s father raised an eyebrow.

“Then we do need to know her better.” Yoosung’s mother crossed her arms and gave Yoosung a look. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us how serious you were about this girl. We knew you were lovesick but…”

“Do you intend to marry this girl someday.”

I had had a pit in my stomach when they first walked in, their kindness had sealed the pit, but now a new pit broke open. This pit was full of butterflies and made me hold my breath. Was Yoosung so serious about me? Would he really hope to marry me someday? I watched him searching for the right words. His eye met mine and then he looked back to his parents.

“Yes. I want to marry her.” All three of our jaws dropped, I hurriedly closed mine and tried to calm my heart. It was beating so fast that I thought it would fall out of my chest.

“Yoosung…so soon…” it was all a little too much for me.

“Well, not yet, someday. When I have graduated, gotten a good job, and can support you. I will ask you properly, of course, and I hope you’ll say yes…” Yoosung’s cheeks were fiery red, but his voice didn’t break in the slightest. He was serious.

“I would love that.” I whispered.

Yoosung’s parents looked at one another lovingly for a moment before looking back at the two of us.

“Well, it’s settled then.” His father smiled.

“I will go to Yoosung’s home with you to show you what to do as soon as the doctor releases him.” His mother was beaming.

“I…okay…sorry, MC. My parents are a meddlers.” Yoosung rubbed the back of his head.

“I don’t mind.” I smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Um…may we come in?” V was standing in the doorway with Seven right behind him.

“Oh, V! How good to see you again.” Yoosung’s father went to shake V’s hand before noticing his cane, “Are your eyes not better?”

“No, it’s alright. I am doing fine. Luciel  and I would like to talk with Yoosung, since we couldn’t earlier.” V managed to avoid the question subtly.

“Well, make it quick. He does need to rest before we get him home.” Yoosung’s mom planted a kiss on his forehead before he could manage to avoid it.

“Mom! Not in front of MC, please!” Yoosung was such a sweet son, it melted my heart.

Seven held the door open for Yoosung’s parents before helping V to Yoosung’s bed.

“Sorry about not being here sooner. V wanted to get the apartment cleared out. We brought you some clothes to change into, MC, and I swung by your place for some clothes for you too, Yoosung, once you’re released tomorrow I’m sure it’ll be nice not to be wearing your party clothes or hospital scrubs home.” Seven wiggled his eyebrows, “I assume MC is staying the night?”

“Yoosung is in recovery, Seven!”

“Wow, your face is as red as my hair!” Seven started chuckling softly, some of his usual silliness had clearly returned.

“Don’t tease MC…” Yoosung saved me from Seven’s teasing by changing the subject “So, it’s completely safe for MC now?”

“That depends on how rough you are, Yoosung.” Seven stuck his tongue out at Yoosung, but V held out a hand to stop the two from continuing an argument.

“Enough, Luciel. Yes…I am sorry for everything, Yoosung. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Especially not you or MC.” V looked so heartbroken.

“It’s okay. You spent all night last night apologizing…and I guess I forgive you.”

“Eh!” Seven blurted out, “You really are growing up, forgiving V.”

“Yoosung, you are so amazing.” I kissed his cheek and a blush returned to his face.

“MC, if you say so it must be true. But you’re melting my heart in front of V and Seven.”

“Love is a wonderful thing.” V spoke softly, his voice a little broken.

“So, what are we going to do about the hacker who hurt Yoosung?” I wanted to be sure that everything was safe, but Seven now looked more upset than he had been before.

“We have to tell you some more news…” V was obviously uncomfortable as he fiddled with his guide stick, “It’s about some things that Rika did while she was sick.”

“You mean, she didn’t just kill herself?” Yoosung clung to my hand a little too tightly, he was obviously getting tense.

“She created a religious following called Mint Eye. She set it up so that they would gather followers together to host a great party where everyone would be happy. Except…everyone would be happy because they would be pumped with drugs and brainwashed. The hacker…” V’s voice trailed off.

“What about the hacker?” I urged and Seven was the one to finish the story.

“The hacker was my twin brother Saeran…He’s the one who hurt Yoosung. But only because Rika ‘converted’ him so that she could capture and convert all of us out from under V.” Seven looked as though he felt he was the one responsible for this turn of events.

“You have a twin brother!?” Yoosung was not just frustrated but also confused, and so was I, “Did you only just now find out what all was happening?”

“Well…I knew a little about the Mint Eye, but I didn’t know that Rika had created such an elaborate plan for after her death.” V reached out as though to hold Yoosung, but gave up as he was having too much trouble with his depth perception. “We only just learned the truth.”

“So what do we do?” I felt panic rising in my throat.

“Seven and I used the information cleaning and bomb removing as a bit of a baiting tactic. We were able to capture his brother and have him sent to treatment. The authorities have found the other followers and they are receiving treatment as well.” V was very matter-of-fact about his information. He had also realized how much Yoosung had grown into a man and that hiding the truth wasn’t going to do anything but hurt him more than the information itself.

“I will be spending some time with my brother while he recovers…” Seven looked to Yoosung with tears in his eyes, “I am so sorry for what he did to you. But he really didn’t know what he was doing.”

“I understand, Seven…Rika was really this sick. To blind V and do all these things.” Yoosung sounded as though he was getting tired from the day’s events. “I am so glad to have MC to help me through this.”

“Yes…I have already told the other member what is happening, but” V gave a weak smile, “for now, you should rest.”

“Think about getting an operation yourself, V.” Yoosung called after him as Seven helped V out of the hospital, “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Before closing the door, Seven called out, “Don’t have too much fun in there alone, kids!”

Suddenly, the room was quiet, and we were all alone once more. I thought briefly about how he had pulled me into his lap to kiss me earlier. All this did was make my heart beat faster and my skin started to tingle as though covered in static electricity while my blood heated. I tried to distract myself instead.

“So…what do we do now, Yoosung?”

He seemed somewhat sheepish again, but gently pulled me into the bed with him, almost making my heart stop. “I’m not really sure. I’ve never had a girlfriend before, and things are so complicated right now.” He began to blush again, “Maybe we could…snuggle here on the hospital bed? I need your support, MC. I can’t live without it.”

My heart skipped a beat again as he pulled me into a warm embrace and gave me a soft kiss, “I love you, MC.”

“I love you too, Yoosung.”

He began to nuzzle my nose and pressed closer as though we were about to pick up where we had left off when the others had arrived for their visit, but then our phones started buzzing frantically. He sighed and reached for his phone on the table by the bed, “I guess we should read what’s going on.”

“You took some time logging out…” Yoosung had tossed his phone into his bag on the table, and I followed suit.

“I wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything else.” I snuggled a little closer to Yoosung, but it seemed he was beginning to gather his thoughts about Rika that the mention of Seven’s brother had reminded him about.

“I love you. You aren’t Rika. Rika is gone, but now I’m not wondering whether or not it’s true.” He was looking out the window, “She will never come back, and I already knew that. She is already buried in my heart. So there is no reason to dig her up again.”

“I’m so sorry, Yoosung.” I whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek, but he took my hand and kissed my palm instead. His lips were so warm, and even in this stressful time, he made my heart melt.

“It’s not your fault, MC. Everything is going to be okay…Now that I’m with you.” He held me even tighter, so that I could feel his body against mine. I was breathless, my heart beating so hard I could have sworn he could hear it.

“Rika’s followers will get better…and even if I don’t really want to meet him again, so will Seven’s brother…”

“I won’t let him hurt you.” I tried to sound more confident than I felt, but I didn’t want anyone to hurt my Yoosung. “We even have a cat we can train to be a guard cat!”

He chuckled at me, his cheeks going slightly pink, “You are so cute. I feel as though I can forget all of my pain, thanks to you.”

He kissed me slowly, his hand tangling in my hair. I followed suit burying my hands in his golden locks. Time didn’t exist when I was with Yoosung.

When he broke the kiss he reached for something in his bag on the table by the bed, and pulled out a green, square package. It was small and had the impression of a large ring inside of it. I knew what it was.

“I’m not trying to do anything,” his face was red hot now, “I….I just wanted you to know that what I said about remembering what my dad told me…is true.” He put the little square in my hand. “I want to protect you…if you ever want to…um…sorry this is…new to me. I must seem like a baby.”

“Not at all…it’s okay. I understand. It’s…new to me too.”

“Really?” there was relief on his face. “That makes me feel better…that you’re only going to be mine.”

“Yoosung…” I felt sure that my heart was going to explode, the way he was looking at me. His eyes were filled with love, and something else I hadn’t seen before.

“When I’m with you like this…I just get so…I don’t know how to describe it.” Yoosung rubbed the back of his head and smiled, his face still crimson red, “I feel hot, and like I can’t control myself…I just want to be with you closer and closer…Do you know what I mean?”

“You’re so nervous.” I stroked his cheek gently, “I understand. I feel the same way, like my blood is heating up. You are getting bolder, telling me such things.”

“I am?!” He looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled and gave me a soft and long kiss, “I love you, MC. I want to be a man for you.”

“You are, and I love you just the way you are.” The redness in his face had mostly disappeared, even though our bodies were so close on the hospital bed. I still felt my skin tingling and my blood getting hotter, he was cute and manly in equal levels.

“Will you…will you stay with me tonight?” Yoosung whispered the request, and I simply nodded in response, unable to say a word. He pulled me against his chest, his hand sliding down my side to rest on my hip, it felt as though my skin was burning where he touched me. “You don’t have to…do anything you don’t want to, okay, MC?”

“I only want to be with you, Yoosung.” My voice was breathy, and I was starting to think my heart would burst into flames.

“I haven’t even taken you on a proper date yet…I can’t ask you to stay with me like this!” Yoosung started to pull away from me, but I was the one to take his chin this time and begin a deep kiss.

“I don’t mind…” I bumped his nose with mine gently before smiling up at him, “You can take me on that three-day vacation to the beach you promised me.”

“I…I will, MC, I promise.” Now he was the one as red as Seven’s hair, “You said I was the bold one. But, MC, if you don’t stop this I might burst into flames…”

“Maybe we both will? You’ve lit a fire in me too.”

“Gah!” He looked a little frantic, “How do we put them out?”

“Only one way to find out?” I bit my lip and he tugged on my chin with his thumb to release my lip.

“Don’t bite your lip like that it…” He looked away embarrassed for just a second, “It makes me want to bite it.”

“Then do?” The words had barely left my lips before he bent his lips to mine again.

At first he was gentle, only nibbling at my lower lip, but he got a little bolder at my soft moan as I pressed tighter to his body. His fingers were in my hair, his wrist resting against the nape of my neck. My entire body was coursing with heat in a way that was unfamiliar to me. When he stopped kissing and biting my lip, he made eye contact with me, his gaze hot and seductive, like the bubbling depths of an underwater hot spring.

“Do you want me, MC?” his whisper felt as though it was brushing across my skin, it almost made me shiver, but I managed to nod. This bolstered his confidence as he positioned himself over me and began to kiss and nibble his way down my chin and neck to my exposed shoulder.

“Yoosung…” I moaned his name and he stopped to look at me.

“If you keep doing that…I’ll go crazy, MC.” He was still blushing, my sweet Yoosung, even though we were both being bold in our actions, we were both still shy by nature.

“Yoosung, I’m burning up…” I was probably blushing more than he was.

“Ah…should we…take off your dress?” He blushed a little harder, biting his lower lip, which only made my need for him worse, “Would that help?”

“It’s worth a try…” I was very nervous now. I wasn’t wearing a bra under the dress, it was backless, and I hadn’t wanted anything to show in the RFA party photos. My mouth went a little dry knowing that Yoosung would be seeing me completely naked for the first time. I was afraid that he wouldn’t like what he’d see.

I sat up in front of him and reached for my side for the dress zipper hidden there, but Yoosung took my hand, “Could I be the one to undress you?…Please?”

“Okay…” My breathing seemed so shallow. Yoosung was much bolder than I had thought he would be. I was certain I would have had to make all the first moves, even knowing I would be too shy, but instead he would ask me for what he wanted and all I had to do was answer.

He unzipped the side of my dress slowly, biting his lip the entire time. There was no way either of us were going to stop blushing, in a moment like this. I closed my eyes, letting the dress slip down as he unzipped it. I could hear his sharp intake of breath once he reached the end of the zipper and the top of my dress slipped away completely.

“I’m sorry if I’m not…how you thought I would be…” my voice trailed off as I raised my arm to give myself a little bit of coverage.

“I” he turned his face towards the window, completely red in the face. “MC…You’re so beautiful.”

“I am?” I was now chewing on my lip and he looked at me from the corner of his eye, gasped, and then looked away again, “I really am going to go crazy.” He groaned.

I pushed the dress off my legs and dropped it to the floor. “Would you…like me to change into my other clothes instead?”

“No…please don’t.” He took my arm, gently pushing me back onto the bed. He was looking at me again, almost as though he was hungry, his eyes seemed to be a darker purple than usual. He was over me once more as he carefully pulled my arm away from my chest, taking another deep inhale through his nose, closing his eye and opening it again on his exhale. “I’m sorry…I thought for a second my nose was going to start bleeding…”

He kissed me, his soft honey flavored lips urging my body to burn hotter. It felt as though electricity was crackling between us. He lightly skimmed his fingers down my collarbone and then hovered his hand over my breast.

“Are you sure I can do this to you?” He was looking away again, so I took his hand and wordlessly pressed it to me so that he was cupping my breast. He let out a soft gasp and looked down at me with a mixture of awe and desire. “I…didn’t know they would feel so… firm…and soft at the same time…” He let out a chuckle and tilted his head the way he did, “Sorry, I’m so inexperienced.”

I laughed with him, the heat was still there but it was a gentle burn, rather than an all-consuming passion. He bent his lips to mine again as his hand explored. He brushed his fingertips over my nipples and was pleased at my soft moans in response. His fingertips slipped down my stomach, and he stroked down the curve of my hip to my outer thigh before sliding his fingers to my inner thigh and upwards, stopping at the lace of my underwear.

“Yoosung,” I whispered, unable to do anything else. I felt helpless even from just his gentle and loving touch. It felt as though he was learning my every curve. The way he looked at me made the flames of my body lick at the core of my being.

“Yes?” His response was almost as breathy as mine.

“I think…I’m going to burn up…” I whimpered my response, raising my hips just slightly towards his hand.

“Should I stop?”

“No…please don’t. Just…maybe it should be my turn?” His face started to get even more red at my words.

“Oh…okay. I…I just want to warn you though…I don’t exercise like Zen…or anything like that…” He was as sensitive about his looks as I was, it only made me love him more.

“I don’t care about Zen. I love you, and you are who I want.”

“Okay…Do you want to…undress me too?” I simply started to undo his bow-tie in response, his emergency surgery had left no time to change him from his party outfit into hospital scrubs. The bow-tie turned out to be a clip-on, so I moved on to the buttons of his dress shirt. It was a little slow as I went button by button, but Yoosung and I looked into each others’ eyes and it was like falling deeper into each others’ hearts.

I pushed his shirt away to reveal his flat chest and stomach, with just the hint of abs hidden there. I bit my lip before leaning forward and nibbling at his shoulder and kissing down his chest. He made soft gasping sounds each time I kissed him. I slid my hands down his stomach to his pants and I thought we would both surely burst into flames any moment.

My hand cupped the hard bulge inside his pants and Yoosung bent his head down over my shoulder, burying his face in my hair as a soft groan escaped him, “MC, don’t…”

“Do you want to stop?” I turned my head to nuzzle his neck as well, but he shook his head.

“No…it’s okay, I’m sorry. I was just being a baby.”

“No, Yoosung…You may be my babe…” I nervously squeezed the hardness in his pants and he groaned again, “But you are also my man.”

“MC, please…I’m burning…”

We were both burning. Our skin was hot and the electricity between us was still crackling. I closed my eyes, savoring not only the feel of him cupped in my hand but also the heat growing between us, his sweet smell, and the taste of honey he left on my lips.

“I want you too, Yoosung.”

“Should we…” his voice faltered and he reached to help me undo his pants. All I did was nod. But I had to look away once he removed his dress pants, my face was so incredibly red that I felt like a lobster.

“Ah, sorry…I didn’t mention I wasn’t wearing…” He mumbled, “You just…you’ve made me so hot and bothered…”

I shook my head vigorously to help myself calm down. “Don’t be sorry. I just wasn’t expecting to feel this way. My heart is beating so fast.”

“Mine too.”

I chanced a peek at him and had to look away again. He was bigger than I thought he’d be, not that I knew much about these things, but he certainly wasn’t small.

“We don’t have to do this, MC…I will just…have to stay in the bathroom for a while to calm down.” Yoosung offered softly, he was doing everything softly, so that I could feel the love in his every movement and word.

“No…Yoosung…” I took a deep breath and looked into his eye, “I want to do this…I’m just so nervous.”

“Me too…”

“Are you sure we should…with your eye and…”

“My eye feels fine, MC, but I’m going to turn to ashes if we don’t either stop or keep going…” Yoosung was straightforward and honest, even if his voice occasionally faltered from nerves, he was still clear about his feelings.

I reached for the little green square he had pressed into my palm earlier and held it out to him, looking away in embarrassment. “You have to do it.”

“Okay. I will do it for you.” I watched him, almost gnawing my lip as he rolled the light green plastic onto himself, blushing harder than I ever had before.

He looked at me with that heated yet loving gaze of his, and gently pushed me onto the bed once more. His kiss was long and slow, I could feel his hardness against my leg and groaned in his mouth, pressing my thigh up against him to make him groan as well.

We broke apart and he carefully removed my lace underwear, all the while looking me in the eyes, his face deep pink with the soft glow of the side-table lamp illuminating his face and hair. He almost looked like an angel.

Once more, Yoosung bent to kiss me, this time a little more hungrily, still soft but urgent and needy. I opened my mouth to his exploring tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him explore with his hands as he pleased while he kissed me and teased my tongue with his. When we broke apart he looked me deep in the eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Yoosung. I love you.”

“I love you too, MC…”

He was meticulously slow, trying not to hurt me as he pressed himself into my tight sheath. I could feel myself squeezing around his length and we both took a moment to just breathe once he had gone as deep as he could. He laid his forehead gently against mine as we breathed, inhaling each others’ scents while we took the time to simply appreciate this moment.

It felt much more pleasurable than had thought it would. When he started to move, I pressed my hands against his back. He was slow, exploring the most sensitive part of my body, and I felt heat building even tighter.

“MC…” he moaned my name and I moaned his.

The electricity and heat that we had felt before was rising to a fever pitch as he picked up the pace. He kissed me deeply, over and over. Each surge forward was like a raging flood of heat, but I didn’t want it to end.

He pressed his hand into the bed, pulling the covers tightly there as the electricity crackled. The heat rose and rose until fireworks burst behind our eyelids. He pulled away from me and I almost raised my hips as though I didn’t want him to go.

We were both breathing hard and fast as Yoosung laid himself down next to me. He reached out to gently push my hair behind my ear as we looked into each others’ eyes unable to speak. Finally, he kissed me and whispered, “I love you,” against my lips.

I placed my head on his chest, and whispered those three words back to him as he held me tightly in his arms. All our blushing was replaced with simple cuddling. He kissed the top of my head. I’m not sure when I fell asleep. I only remember his soft voice, “I promise to make you happy.”

The bright light coming through the curtains was the first indication that it was morning. I untangled myself from his hospital blankets and dressed in the clothes Seven had brought for me the day before. Jumin had essentially gotten Yoosung a hospital suite rather than a typical room. I brushed my hair and washed my face in the bathroom. When I came out Yoosung was yawning and pulling on his t-shirt. I blushed thinking of our time together the night before.

“Do you think…” I faltered a little in getting the question out.

“What is it, MC?” Yoosung looked worried, “You don’t regret spending the night with me, do you?”

I shook my head hard, “No…I just. Do you think your parents will like me?”

Yoosung laughed and rubbed the back of his head the way he tended to do, all while having his signature head tilt. My heart did a backflip.

“They already like you! They would probably be embarrassed about us having spent the night together, but I think they see how amazing you are. My mom wouldn’t even have suggested that you take care of me otherwise.”

“Are you sure?” I was still nervous, but Yoosung held out his hand toward me. I stepped forward and took it. He gently pulled me so that I was standing between his legs looking down at him. Yoosung slipped his hands to my lower back and locked his fingers there.

“Trust me.” He lifted his chin for a gentle kiss, that was swiftly interrupted by a nurse knocking on the door and opening it without further notice. It was the same haughty nurse from before his operation. She sniffed at our closeness, but Yoosung held on.

“You are being released from the hospital. Your parents are here to take you home now.” She grimaced at the next sentence, “They say your girlfriend will ride with you.”

“Alright!” Yoosung’s response was bright and happy as he hopped off the bed, grabbing his things and pulling me along after him out the room.

“Don’t push yourself! You’re recovering from surgery! And don’t forget to remove the bandage!” The nurse called after him, but Yoosung didn’t seem to care. He seemed so carefree and happy. And now we were going to his home together.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	4. New Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is released from the hosptial and a kitten is delivered to MC's house.

Yoosung suddenly stopped running and let go of my hand and cornered me against the wall, his arm over my head and his face bright pink. “I have to ask you something.”

“What is it?” I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears.

“You won’t run away when I take off the bandage, will you?” He was biting at his lip and his body was so close to mine, he was crowding me so that I could barely hear him over my heartbeat, but he was genuinely worried.

“I could never leave you; Yoosung, you have my heart.”

The relief that washed over him was instant. He kissed me, lazily, taking his time. I put my hand on his chest, my other hand finding his hip just as his other hand found mine. I could feel the now familiar electricity between us.

“Excuse me.”

Yoosung broke away from me, but kept his arm over my head, “Huh?”

It was the haughty nurse and she was holding his blue bag with our belongings inside.

“You forgot your items. Also, this is a hospital hallway, not a lover’s lane. I suggest you have your parents drop you off at one if you’d like to continue your…shenanigans.”

Yoosung laughed, I wasn’t sure whether he was being oblivious or clever in his response to the nurse, “You’re a funny woman. Thanks for bringing our things.” He took the bag from her, throwing the strap over his head and grabbed my hand once more, waving over his shoulder at the dumbfounded nurse.

His parents were patiently waiting at the front door of the hospital in their mid-sized vehicle. It was neat and clean, but a very simple and practical car. His father was in the driver’s seat and his mother had the window rolled down to greet us. “Good morning! I hope you had a good night’s rest Yoosung. Although, we were a little surprised that your girlfriend was still here this morning. It is nice to see you, though, MC. You must have gone home to change and come back.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Kim.” I bit my lip and looked up at Yoosung. I’m pretty sure we were matching shades of pink as he rubbed the back of his head.

“We should get going. I need to take the bandage off once we get to the house.”

“Of course, son.” His father was very matter of fact, but still a kind and polite gentleman, “Please hold the door open for MC.”

“Oh, right!” Yoosung grabbed the door and held it for me. He was so cute without even trying. He even held my hand to help me inside. He placed himself in the middle seat next to me.

“There’s no need to sit in the middle. It’s just you two back there.” His father raised an eyebrow at him, but Yoosung’s mother chuckled, “Oh, just let them be. It’s so lovely to see Yoosung so happy.”

As soon as his father started driving, Yoosung plopped his bag onto the window seat next to him.

“We should tell the others that you’re being released. Could you hand me my phone?”

“Of course, precious.” I blushed at the first time he had called me precious in person. I remember the first time he had told me in the chat that I was precious to him. I rather liked the pet name.

He found my phone under my dress, which he quickly shoved to the bottom of his bag, checking to make sure his parents hadn’t noticed it. They were happily chatting about their government work. He dug through his bag for his phone more carefully after handing me mine.

“I will pick you up for your lunch meeting.” Yoosung’s father parked the car and held the door open for his wife as Yoosung helped me out of the backseat. “I trust you will have shown her everything by then.”

“If she’s a quick learner, I won’t have to come back to show her anything. Hopefully.” His mother quipped.

“Don’t worry. MC is definitely a quick learner. She helped throw an RFA party in only seven days.” Yoosung puffed up his chest. His pride in me made me turn red and look down at my shoes.

“I had everyone’s help, Yoosung.”

“She’s humble too.” Yoosung’s mom ushered the both of us into Yoosung’s apartment as though she were a mother hen. Yoosung was her son, but he had been living outside of her home for some time now. Perhaps mothering instincts just never go away.

“Yoosung, your home is so clean. Well done.” His mother gasped in awe.

“Well…I cleaned it for MC because I wanted to cook for her soon.” Yoosung blushed, rubbing the back of his head, and smiling at me with his head tilted.

“She is good inspiration, then.” She nodded her head approvingly, before ushering me into his kitchen.

The apartment wasn’t large, but it was comfortable. The kitchen had all the usual appliances. There was a small living room connected to the kitchen with a table and four chairs. The table was neatly covered with what looked to be brand new notebooks and a several worn textbooks. The stairs from the kitchen probably led up to Yoosung’s bedroom and bathroom.

“I’ll just check on my schoolwork while you…do whatever it is you wanted to do, mom.”

“Don’t do too much!” She scolded him as he ducked into the other room. Once she looked back to the kitchen he blew me a kiss, but she turned back just quick enough to see, so he turned red again. She simply shook her head, “Don’t forget to take off the bandage too.”

“Right. Have fun, MC.” He smiled his sweet smile, head tilt included, and went towards the living room table.

“Now…I have written out a list of Yoosung’s favorite recipes for you, and we will make one for lunch.” She placed a small green notebook on the counter, “But the most important thing,” Even though she was as tall as I was, she now seemed to be looming over me, and she whispered her words so that Yoosung wouldn’t hear, “If you are going to stay with my Yoosung, you better treat him right. Love him, take care of him, and don’t you ever break his heart. Understand?”

I nodded vigorously, “Of course, Mrs. Kim…I would never hurt him…at least intentionally.”

“Good,” She immediately became the same cheery woman I had first met, “Now, let’s make one of his favorites for lunch.”

Mrs. Kim taught me everything there was to know about cooking, cleaning, and even threw a few stories from Yoosung’s childhood in. “Once, when he was very little, we took him to the zoo. And he cried when he saw one of the animals in the cages looking sad and sick. He said he wanted to grow up to make sure animals would never be sick. I suppose we should have realized then that our son would become a vet.”

“Is that what he’s studying?” I looked into the living room in wonder at how hard Yoosung seemed to be studying his notes.

“He didn’t tell you?” She peeked into the living room as well before turning back to the food, “He sometimes forgets what he has and hasn’t told people. I suppose his future career only became clear to us when Rika’s dog Sally passed away. He promised he would become a better vet than Sally’s had been.”

After we had finished lunch, Yoosung’s mom quickly said goodbye, as she didn’t want to be late to the meeting. “Your father will be here any second now to get me. Please call if you need anything.”

“We will, thanks for the food, Mom.” Yoosung and I waved goodbye to her as his father drove away.

I turned to look at him sternly after he closed the door, “You still haven’t removed the bandage.”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, “Ah…is it selfish of me to say that I wanted you to do it?”

“You do?” I was surprised at his comment.

“Well…I want to make sure you aren’t scared of me now, and I think it will help me feel better if you do it.”

“Oh…okay.” I hesitated for a moment before reaching up and carefully unwrapping the bandage, not wanting to hurt him accidentally. When I had it off, he opened his eye slowly, squinting a little at first.

His usual vibrant purple colored eye was dulled and didn’t have the usual twinkle his other eye had. Yoosung watched me rather nervously as I looked at him, but he wasn’t scary. I kissed him softly and he relaxed, wrapping me up in his arms.

He put on the red, thick-rimmed glasses the hospital had issued to him upon his release. He looked so good in them, that I thought for a second my heart was going to explode. “You really aren’t scared?” He questioned me nervously.

“No, of course not.” I smiled at him and kissed his nose before my stomach rumbled.

“Are you hungry? We should eat!” He pushed me toward the table in the living room.

****

“Do you think they know about last night?” I poked at my food with my fork.

“Huh?” Yoosung looked at the ceiling for a moment before shaking his head, “My dad probably doesn’t.”

“You think your mom does?!” I was now incredibly embarrassed thinking about how she had talked to me once we left the hospital.

“My dad’s pretty oblivious in the mornings when he has work on his mind. He won’t even remember you were there this morning.” Yoosung took a big bite and hung his hand under his chin, the fork pointed down at his food and he chewed, watching me think.

“But…doesn’t your mom hate me now? I mean…they said they were conservative.” I felt as though I had swallowed a rock.

“Don’t worry about my mom,” Yoosung laughed, head tilt and all, “She’s not nearly as conservative as dad. I’m pretty sure he only gave me ‘the talk’ because she made him.”

“But…” I picked at my food some more.

“Trust me, MC, my mom may be an organized government employee, and even a bit conservative, but she seems to really like you. She wouldn’t even look at the girls that used to go after me in middle school.”

“Oh…” I picked at my long sleeved sweater,” I see.”

“Your precious to me, MC,” my heart did a strange backflip, “My parents can see that. But even if they didn’t like you. I would run away with you to keep you with me.” His face became more worried as he noticed me only picking at my food, “Now, please eat. I can’t let you take care of me if you don’t take care of yourself, too.”

After lunch, I let Yoosung know that I would be heading to my apartment. “It’s not far from me, and I’ll text you the address as well as Jumin.”

“I don’t like that he’ll know your address,” Yoosung’s facial expression became a little dark, as though he was jealous, but then it became bright again, “But if I know your address I can come visit!”

“I wish I could stay.” I mumbled as I stood in Yoosung’s open doorway.

He kissed me deeply, his tongue and teeth teasing my lip, as though he wanted to imprint his taste in my mouth. We were both breathy and red-faced when he pulled away, “I don’t want you to go either. Maybe I’ll visit and meet my cat after I’ve finished all my schoolwork.” He smiled and hugged me tight.

“Okay, but please don’t strain your eye.” I hugged him back tightly.

I rode the bus to my apartment. It wasn’t exactly an apartment, it was a house that I rented, which is why I referred to it as an apartment. It had a spacious kitchen where everything but the black cabinet and drawer handles were white. The living room consisted of a spacious couch sectional with a large-screen TV on one side of the room and a desk and desktop computer as well as a cat jungle on the other.

I had at one point had a cat, who had died a month or so before I joined the RFA. There was also a master bedroom along with a master bath and a guest room with a mid-size bathroom attached. The room between was a small walk in closet, only half-filled.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after I put my stuff away. I opened the door to a sharply dressed security guard handing me a small white kitten with little grey spots. He mewed at me, a sweet little greeting. His eyes were yellow, and inquisitive, like he was asking if I would take care of him now.

“Don’t worry little guy; I’m going to be your mommy.” I blushed thinking of how Yoosung had said the cat would be _our_ cat soon enough.

“Mr. Han has instructed me to inspect your home to ensure that it is safe enough for a cat. I see that is unnecessary as you already even have a cat jungle gym.”

“Of course he would.” I picked up the kitten and put him on the floor so he could start exploring his new home. “I used to own a cat before joining the RFA.”

“Could I ask, what the empty building next to your home is?”

“Oh…that used to be an animal hospital, but it’s been closed for a long time now.”

“Ah, well, enjoy your new cat, Miss MC. I will report to Mr. Han.”

“Thank you!” I called after the guard as he hurried to his vehicle. He seemed a little surprised.

“Ah…I don’t often get thanked for doing my job.” He cleared his throat.

I waved at him as he drove away and closed the door. The kitten was still inspecting his new home, so I sat on the couch and opened the messenger.

The kitten had curled up on the couch cushion next to me just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Yoosung was there, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Yoosung!” My heart melted right on the spot.

“MC, I missed you.” He kissed me gently and held out the flowers to me, his face completely red, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like them, but I got you these.”

The flowers were red roses, and there were exactly twelve of them.

“There’s one rose for every day I’ve known you…” He looked away from me.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I took the flowers from him. I wiped one of my cheeks with my sweater sleeve, but Yoosung stood up and grabbed my hand, his face pale white.

“You’re crying? You don’t like them. I’m so sorry!”

“No, Yoosung,” There were still tears rolling down my cheeks, “I love them so much.”

“Oh!” His face became bright pink, “I thought…I’m glad you like them.” He gently stroked my tears away with his thumb, “But please don’t cry.”

“Okay…”

We heard a soft mew from below us and looked down.

“Hi, kitten. Yoosung, meet your kitten.” I let Yoosung into the house, “You should figure out a name for him. I’ll be right back, I want to let Zen know you’re alright.”

I went back to the couch where I had left my phone and started to chat with Zen while Yoosung talked to the cat.

Yoosung made his way over to the couch while the kitten ran over to the cat gym. I looked up at him just as I was closing the RFA messenger. “So what did you decide to name him?”

“His name is Toffee, because…he reminds me of you. And I think you smell like toffee…” He sat on the couch and next me, so that our hips were touching. He put one arm by my shoulder as he took my phone and put it on the floor, “Please don’t chat with Zen now. I want you to only look at me.”

“Oh,” He had that jealous look on his face again, and it made me feel hot and as though I couldn’t breathe right.

“I finished all my school work, but I have to go back to school on Monday, so I wanted to cook for you tonight…as a date. Can I cook for you here?” He was now blushing again, even with the undercurrent of masculine jealously he could be my sweet boyfriend.

“I don’t have anything in the fridge…” I nervously bit at my lip, he was so close, his hip was wedged against mine, one arm by my shoulder so that his face was directly above mine. My heart couldn’t take it.

“I brought some…” He seemed to be feeling the effect of being so close too. The electricity was crackling between us. “What should we do until then?”

“Um…we could watch TV?” I started to scoot away from him a little, but he kissed me, his honey taste filling my mouth instantly as his tongue found mine.

“Could we maybe do something else?” He was still blushing, but his eyes had darkened, just like his eye had been darker the night before, even his duller left eye had followed suit.

“I…want to.” I bit my lip, my fingers finding his chest.

“Me too.” He kissed me again and swung his leg over mine so he was directly over me. I think my heart really did explode this time.

“I think you’re getting more bold.” I moaned as he bit my chin gently.

“Do you like me bold?” He stroked the back of his hand down my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. Even though he was blushing, his eyes were dark and I could tell he wanted me. That only made the heat between my legs worse.

“I do…but mostly I like you.” I was breathy again, but I’d made him smile.

He tugged at the bottom of my sweater and I pulled it off for him. He did that same intake of breath from the first time he had seen me. He traced my plain black bra with his tongue, leaving a trail of burning heat.

“You’re going to need to teach me how to take this off.” He murmured, he was embarrassed, but somehow it didn’t ruin the mood. Yoosung was every bit as sexy when he was embarrassed as he was when he seemed sure of what he was doing.

“Oh…” I scooted up a little on the couch so I could turn around, “Just pull the two sections together and unhook the snaps…”

He swept my hair gently to the side, it took him a little longer than it would have taken me, but he unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. Before I had time to turn around he bent his head to my shoulder and bit me gently before lapping at curve of my shoulder.

“Would you mind if I left a mark here?”

I was positive that my whole body was red from my blushing, “N-no, go…go ahead.” I managed to stutter my answer.

He bit down harder at the curve between my neck and shoulder, sucking and scraping his teeth there, building up the pressure slowly. I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out. I reached up and grabbed his hand. He fit his fingers between mine. I closed my eyes, feeling the electricity and heat building between us as it had the night before. When he stopped, I touched the small bruise.

“Now everyone can know you’re taken.” Yoosung stated, clearly this made him feel proud.

“Can I leave my mark on you?” I turned to see his reaction, and I could swear his nose almost started bleeding, he turned so red.

“Yeah…I want people to know too…” He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the ground. I slid my fingers into his hair, my other hand holding his left shoulder blade as I bit him in the same spot he had bit me. He groaned, and nuzzled his face into my neck, where he had left his mark.

I felt as though my entire body was on fire. One of his hands was pressed tight against my side, the other squeezing my thigh. When I stopped he pressed me onto the couch again.

“MC, I think I know what it feels like to be a beast…” We were both panting, as though we couldn’t get enough air into our lungs fast enough. He kissed the mark he had made and trailed kisses down to my breasts. He swirled his tongue around my nipple and I squirmed beneath him, egging him on. Yoosung teased with his tongue first one and then the other until they were hard peaks.

“Please, Yoosung…I feel so hot. Stop teasing me.” I whimpered.

“Was I teasing you?” Yoosung was still sweet and inexperienced underneath his bold and brazen instincts. “I guess I should be nice to my girlfriend.”

He tugged my skirt off, gently pressing his hand against my core, as if testing my reaction. I instantly pressed against his hand by mere instinct, groaning softly, “Please.”

I didn’t have to beg long. Yoosung had clearly given up on teasing me, the fire burning between us had gotten too hot. He took off his pants and boxers, grabbing a condom from his pants pocket.

He pressed his hard length against me, which only made the fire between my legs burn hotter. I practically tore my underwear away, not wanting to wait anymore either.

Yoosung was quicker this time. We were more familiar with the intense sensations of love-making now, but he was still gentle with me. He kissed me as he pressed himself deep. I moaned into his mouth.

My skin was on fire. With each movement he built the flames inside me higher and higher. It felt as though I wasn’t going to survive his pace.

“Yoosung…please go faster.” I groaned out, my voice wasn’t even familiar to me anymore.

He obliged moving faster and a little harder. I pressed my hands into his back, my legs wrapped around him tighter and tighter. My body felt as though it was a spring being pressed tighter and tighter until it finally released. The sensation of fireworks was even more intense than it had been the last time. I dug my nails into his back, throwing my head back in pure pleasure.

He gave one last hard thrust before calling out my name, burying himself deep. I could feel my muscles squeezing him tight. Yoosung kissed me, curling his fingers around the nape of my neck. When he finally pulled away, I felt like I just wanted him back. He tossed the plastic away in my living room garbage and pulled on his boxers. Before sitting back down on the couch. He stroked my thigh gently, sending a shiver up my spine.

“I love you, MC.” He was bright red and nervous again, his instinctual boldness hidden underneath his embarrassment, “Was I too bold?”

I shook my head, “No, Yoosung. You are very good to me,” sitting up and reaching for my shirt.

“You should get dressed in something else for dinner.” He blurted out, turning his gaze away from me, biting his lip to control himself.

“I thought you were making dinner here?”

“I am, but…I’d like it to be like I am taking you out on a date.”

“Okay.” I picked my clothes up off the floor and started walking towards my closet. I heard Yoosung choke on his breath and turned around to see him pressing his hand to his nose.

“Sorry…um…please go get dressed.” He looked away from me again, pulling clothes out of his bag.

“Please wear something nice…I want it to be like a real date. I even brought more of my dress clothes.” Yoosung called out to me.

I looked through my closet, wanting to find something really nice to wear for him. But nothing seemed to be quite right for my first date. I finally decided on a short white dress. It was a one shoulder strap dress, the strap was on the left, with a small band of slightly translucent silver mesh around wrapping around it from my left shoulder blade to my left hip.

It seemed like it was perfect for an at-home date. I hoped Yoosung would like it. I’d never worn it before because it was just a little too bold for me, but I secretly hoped I would make Yoosung’s nose bleed.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and MC stay-in for their first date.

I twisted my long hair up into a bun at the top of my head, pinning it in tightly. I decided to put on just a little bit of makeup, nothing too extensive, just mascara, and a light pink lipstick.

Yoosung was messing with my cabinets. I heard a crash and rushed out of the closet, “Are you okay?”

He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by tupperware and a couple of fry pans. Yoosung rubbed the top of his head, “Yeah I’m fine, thanks, M,” he looked up and saw me, “C” he whispered the last part of my name, his face bright red. He immediately shoved his hand against his nose. “Excuse me.” He grabbed some tissues from the kitchen island.

“Do I look that good?” I was secretly cheering for myself at accomplishing my inner wish. The way Yoosung was looking at me now, a mixture of awe and the heated gaze I was getting to know so well.

“My girlfriend is the hottest woman I’ve ever seen.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his signature head tilt.

“What do you want me to do while you cook?” I grabbed some leftover cat food from the fridge that I had kept after my cat died making sure to check the expiration date.

“You can sit here and talk,” He went back to looking for the pans he needed, after I noticed him peeking at me in my short dress as I bent to fill the cat bowl. I blew him a kiss for good measure, and his nose started bleeding again.

“You can’t keep doing that to me! If you don’t stop I might…” He looked away the boldness that had come rising up, hiding beneath his shy inexperience once again, “Um…I might just have to take you to the bedroom.”

“Yoosung, you are my world.” I pet Toffee as he came up to inspect his cat food. He licked it casually at first, warming up to it slowly. Jumin had probably spoiled him with the most expensive kinds of cat food while Toffee had stayed at his penthouse.

“You should tell me how come you have all this cat stuff already. And…I don’t know, just tell me about your life here. We never really talked about your life before the RFA.” Yoosung looked at me sadly for a moment, “I’m a bad boyfriend, aren’t I? I don’t even know the basic things about you.”

I ran over to him and wrapped him in the tightest hug I could. He was surprised at first before hugging me back, holding me gently and I murmured into dress shirt, “You are the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Wait…” He pulled apart from me. Yoosung looked so good in his purple dress shirt and dark dress pants, though they were probably the same pants from the party. He was even wearing a white tie. His face was dark and moody again, as he grabbed my wrist, holding it tightly, I guess it was my turn for a nosebleed, I breathed slowly to keep myself calm as Yoosung’s pale eye twitched a little, “I thought you said you were inexperienced too?”

He was so jealous; it was honestly making it hard for me to concentrate, “Well…as far as _that_ goes, yes. But I have had a boyfriend before.”

“Someone else got to be with my MC before me?” Now he seemed a little sad, though the jealous tone was still in his voice.

“We only ever held hands…and he took me to the fair one time. I broke up with him right before I went to college.”

“I really don’t know anything about you…” Yoosung sighed, it almost seemed like he was going to cry, but he perked up instantly. “This summer, I will take you to the fair, and I will hold your hand so often that you forget anyone else ever held it.” He nodded with pride at his idea, “And right now, I will listen to you as you tell me all about yourself before the RFA.”

I laughed and kissed his cheek, “Oh, Yoosung. I love you. You really are a sweet man. Even when you’re jealous.”

“Oh, haha.” He laughed and tilted his head, “Was it that obvious? Well, I guess if you like it, I will have to show you my feelings more.” He returned to putting pots on the stove, “But for now, tell me everything about yourself.”

I sat down on one of the stools  at the kitchen island, watching him prepare the dinner while I told him about my life. He nodded and responded to everything I said; he really was paying attention.

“Well, I was an only child all my life, like you, but I didn’t have any other family than my mom and dad. They were both pilots. My parents were gone a lot, and it really started to be hard for me when I was a teenager, so they got me a cat named Barry. He only had one eye, and was this giant grey furred fatty.” I laughed remembering the good times I’d had with Barry, “He was quite the character, and he could convince anyone to feed him no matter where he went.”

“So that’s why you have all the cat things?” Yoosung asked as he got out the cutting board to cut the vegetables.

“Yeah…” I looked out the kitchen window sadly, “I miss him. He died about a month and a half ago.

“I’m sorry, MC.” Yoosung looked into my eyes with genuine compassion, and my heart felt less heavy.

“My parents died not too long ago too…Right when I entered college for my two-year business degree, their planes crashed as they were coming in for a landing.” Tears welled in my eyes as I remembered hearing the news from their boss, “I guess…that’s why I understand how you reacted after Rika…”

“MC…” Yoosung put down his knife and hugged me tight, “I wish I could make the pain go away.

“You already are,” I smiled up at him, patting my tears away to keep my mascara from running. His hug was already warming my heart and easing the pain of loss I felt talking about my family. Toffee hopped up onto my lap and Yoosung and I both laughed.

“Thanks for the support, Toffee,” I scratched behind his ears affectionately.

Yoosung pressed a kiss on my forehead, making me blush, before returning to the vegetables.

“So, tell me about…your apartment…house…apartment?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I always call it an apartment because I rent it.” Toffee curled up in my lap as I continued to share about my life. “Well, my parents had substantial life insurance, so I have a pretty cushy life. Not like Jumin’s, but if I wanted to, I could probably visit some of the same restaurants as him.”

“Wow, really?” Yoosung’s eyes got huge like saucers.

“Probably…Though I like simple things for the most part.” I smiled.

“Yeah, I noticed your house isn’t very full of things even though it’s big.” Yoosung took another look around my place.

“Are you sure you aren’t straining your eye, Yoosung?” I bit my lip, suddenly worried about him as he squinted with his paler eye for a second.

“What? Oh, I’m fine. I just looked at the lamp directly, and that kind of hurt.” He tiled his head smiling, “Trust me, MC, I don’t want to worry you again like that.”

“Um…are you going to spend the night…I mean…I have a guest room…” I blushed remembering the night we had spent curled up together on his hospital bed, “Or we could share my bed…”

I could only see the back of Yoosung’s neck as he turned away from me quickly, but even that was bright red, “Um…I would really love to. But not tonight, MC. I have to go to school tomorrow.” He turned back to face me, his face still red from blushing so hard, “But…If you were okay with it,” He paused and then blurted the next sentence quickly, “I’d like to stay here with you on the weekends!”

He grabbed my hands in his, and I simply nodded, surprised by his outburst. Inside I was secretly giddy with glee, and my heart was in grave danger of exploding. He kissed my hands softly, having for the most part regained his composure, but still blushing profusely.

“Thank you, MC…”

We spent a few moments in silence before I could get my thoughts back on track again. I was too busy thinking of Yoosung cuddling with me on the bed.

“Um…Yoosung?”

“Hm?” He was preoccupied with putting the ingredients together in a pan.

“Are you going to keep trying to get V to have that surgery?”

He breathed in sharply before nodding his head, “Yeah…I think he needs to do it. Even if he doesn’t want to.”

“Okay, I will support you.”

“You’re wonderful, MC.”

“What about LOLOL?” I realized that in the time I had been with him since the party, he had not been gaming. Maybe he had managed to game a little before coming to my place, but I wasn’t sure.

“Oh…well. I was thinking that I can play on the weekdays after I’m done with school, so I won’t miss you so much. I won’t play on the weekend so that I can be with you.” He smiled that perfect Yoosung smile that I loved so much.

“You could play for me sometime? I’d like to see you gaming.” I bit my lip, doing my best not to sound ungrateful for his commitment to me.

“Would you like that?” He seemed surprised, but I nodded and he grabbed my chin, kissing me deeply, his honey taste filling my mouth. He didn’t stop for a while. Toffee jumped off my lap in irritation, but Yoosung simply held me closer. When he finally stopped, we were both out of breath and he was blushing harder than I think I’d ever seen him blush.

“Sorry…I think I let my emotions get the best of me…” He stepped away from me a little, “You are just the most amazing girlfriend. I never imagined I would have a girlfriend who would let me play let alone one who would want to watch me play.”

“I want to see my Yoosung killing monsters for me.” I teased, feeling the blush rising in my own cheeks.

“Haha, wow.” Yoosung went back to cooking. “I really am a lucky guy to have you, MC. We should get married quickly.”

As soon as he said that my heart stopped. I wasn’t sure how long it took before it started beating again, but once it did, I swore it was so loud he would hear it.

“I mean…if you want to.” He was blushing again, hiding his face from me by turning away to set plates and cups on the kitchen island.

“I want to…I really want to marry you, Yoosung.”

This time Yoosung hesitated before grabbing me into his arms. “MC…you make me so happy. I think my heart is going to burst.”

I raised my head to look up into his eyes, “I feel the same way.”

“Gah…” he stepped away quickly, “Sorry, I was just…I started thinking of something I shouldn’t.” He bit his lip and looked out the kitchen window, taking a few deep breaths before talking again, “Let’s eat.”

His food was so good that I almost couldn’t believe he was just a college student. He was much better than I was. When we finished dinner, he stood up and held his hand out to me, blushing hard, “Do you think…Would you…dance with me?”

His voice was so soft, as though he was worried I would say no, but I nodded, taking his hand, “But…I don’t have any music.”

“I made a playlist on my phone…” He blushed even harder removing his phone from his pocket and plugging it in to the speakers by my TV. Soft slow dance music filled the house. It was like being at a school formal.

Yoosung pulled me close into his arms, holding me a little stiffly. “Jumin taught me this is how you dance with a woman…I asked him before the party…but I don’t know if I’m doing it right.” His face was red as ever.

“Here,” I took my hand from his and slid and took my other hand off his shoulder, hugging him around the waist instead, “Just hold me close, Yoosung.”

“Oh…Okay.” He wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head against his chest, listening more to his heart than the music.

Yoosung was always so warm and his sweet scent filled my lungs. We gently swayed side to side, enjoying holding each other close.

Suddenly the music stopped and Seven’s voice came through the speaker, “Hacked by seven-oh-seven, get it onnnn” and a raucous song about sex came on. Yoosung cried out and pulled the speaker cord out of his phone.

“Gah…Seven…Why is he always hacking my stuff?” His face was red again as he turned his phone off, “Sorry, MC…How did he even know about this playlist? I only made it an hour ago.”

“It’s okay, Yoosung…I really liked dancing with you.” He still looked embarrassed, but his smile was genuine.

“I love you, MC. You are always so calm with everything. Maybe we should watch a movie instead of dancing now?”

I nodded. We picked out some silly romance film I had been wanting watch. Yoosung didn’t seem to mind my choice. I wondered what he would have picked if he were choosing a movie himself, but he seemed to really get into the movie. Whenever the characters had a particularly sweet moment or got passionate he would look over at me and blush. He was the sweetest and most compassionate man I’d ever met. His compassionate nature, inexperience, and his youthful hobbies were what made other people see him as a baby, but all of these things only made him that much more amazing of a man to me.

As the scene where the male character was proposing to the love of his life, Yoosung wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly to his side, “Do you really want to marry me, MC?” He didn’t look at me, seemingly too nervous.

“I do…” My heart stopped again as he mentioned marriage once more.

“I promise, when I ask you to marry me, I’ll make it special.” He smiled at me with his head tilt, clearly blushing, but also obviously excited.

When the movie ended he regretfully started packing his things and helping me put the dishes away. Once everything had been cleaned we stood at the door together holding hands. I didn’t want to let him go.

“I should really get ready for school tomorrow…” His words didn’t exactly match his actions, as he stepped a little closer to me, bringing his lips closer to mine.

“Yes…” I whispered, “But you could stay here?”

His breath hitched in his throat, and he kissed me, pressing his hand against the small of my back. The breeze from the open door reminded us to pull away.

“If I stay, I won’t want to go to school tomorrow.” He smiled with his head tilt, rubbing the back of his head. My heart was in a permanent state of melting.

“Okay…see you next weekend, Yoosung.” He kissed me one last time before hopping down my stairs and waving goodbye as he walked towards the bus stop. I didn’t close the door until he turned the corner. After closing the door, I pressed my back against it and slid to the ground, closing my eyes and reliving our first date. Toffee brushed against my legs and mewed.

“Mew, meow.” His bright yellow eyes seemed compassionate like Yoosung’s.

“Want to curl up together on the bed, Toffee?” He ran towards the bedroom as soon as I asked.

Once I’d gotten into my pajamas, I checked the group chat.

****

Yoosung stood waiting at the bus station. He had been wondering whether he should even bother calling V, but decided to give it a try. The phone rang once, and V’s voice answered.

“Is something wrong, Yoosung?” V sounded worried.

“You could say that…I’m coming over.”

****

When V opened the door he looked even more worried than he had when he had visited Yoosung at the hospital.

“Is something wrong with MC? Or your eye?” He didn’t even greet Yoosung before ushering him in the door to his house.

The last time Yoosung had been at V’s house, he had been there to talk to Rika. It stung his heart a little, but he pushed the thought out of his mind.

“No, MC is fine. And my eye is tired, but I’m fine too.” Yoosung turned to face V, trying to look more determined than he felt, but he realized that was pretty useless since V was almost blind anyway. “You need to get the surgery.”

“What? This is what you rushed over here to tell me?”

“Well, I just walked from MC’s house. I didn’t exactly rush.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize she lived so close to me.” V made his way to the kitchen, “Do you want a drink?”

“No.” Yoosung took a deep breath and let his thoughts out, “You need to get the operation. You can’t keep holding on to what Rika did to you. I know you loved her.” V was holding the stainless steel table in his kitchen tighter the more Yoosung spoke.

“But the way you’re holding on to what she did to you while she was sick…You need to remember her as the good person she was instead of holding on to the pain.”

“Yoosung…” V started to speak but stopped.

“It’s only dragging out the consequences of what she did. Her ‘followers’ are being healed, even Seven’s brother will get better, right? So this is the last consequence of her illness.”

“Is that what I’ve been doing?” V seemed genuinely surprised at the realization.

“Yes. You have to let her go, V, especially her sickness. You’re blaming yourself so much for what happened.  But you can’t keep doing that.” Yoosung put his hand on V’s shoulder, “You have to let her go. Forgive yourself and let her go.” Yoosung pulled V into a hug, “It’s what she would have wanted.”

“Okay…” Yoosung felt wet tears on his shoulder, “I will…”

Yoosung held V until he couldn’t cry any longer. When V’s tears were dried up, he finally spoke again, “Will you let me stay with you until I’m healed? I hate this house so much without her.”

“Of course…I’ll have to figure it out with MC. You should move out of here after if it’s so hard.”

“I know…Thank you, Yoosung. You really are a man. I’m not sure when it happened, but you’ve outgrown even me.” V took off his sunglasses, revealing his filmy eyes.

Yoosung just tilted his head and rubbed the back of his head, “I guess love will do that to you.”

****

My phone was ringing. I checked the time, 2 a.m. I realized it was Yoosung’s ringtone and hurriedly answered the call, mumbling a little from tiredness, “Yoosung, are you okay?”

“Haha, yeah, sorry if I scared you.”

Toffee was sleeping soundly at my feet, so I rolled over, before realizing something. Our cat was sleeping spread eagle on its back.

“Um, Yoosung, our kitten is too young to be neutered, right?”

“Yes. Of course, why?”

“Well…Toffee is laying spread eagle on the bed, and there aren’t any…”

“Oh…” He sounded more embarrassed at our failure to notice sooner than I did.

“I think Toffee is more of a…Lisa?” I came up with the name on the fly, but it made Yoosung laugh hard.

“I am going to be such a terrible vet. I didn’t even think to check!”

“Should we still call her Toffee?”

“I think Lisa is better. Since Toffee just makes me think of you.” He was laughing at our mistake, it was honestly a pretty hilarious one to make considering his intended occupation.

I enjoyed listening to him laugh, but once again realized what time it was, “Lisa will be a good name. But won’t you be tired at school? You need to go to bed.”

“Always worrying about me, precious girlfriend. Wow, I’m so lucky. I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Every time you say that, my heart skips a beat. Haha. Hey, V has decided he’ll have surgery in a few months, as soon as he’s sure Saeran will be alright, he’ll finally stop punishing himself. He’ll need to stay with me for a little while. We’ll talk about it more later, but I just wanted you to know that I convinced him.”

“Wow, Yoosung. I knew you could.”

“It’s all thanks to you, MC. You make me feel like a real man, like I can do anything.”

I giggled and hugged one of my pillows to me, wishing it was him, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I’ll see you this weekend. Um…”

“Yes?” He had his embarrassed tone again, but his boldness won this time.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears, “I can’t stop thinking about you either.”

He gulped before continuing, “I can’t wait until summer to go to the fair. I’m going to take you out to one this weekend.”

“That will be great. And maybe if we meet the fair director, we can invite them to the next one.”

“Okay, it’s a date!” He sounded like his cheery self before his tone became worried, “Please go back to sleep now. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay. Good night, Yoosung.”

“Good night, MC.”

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	6. An Ex at the Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wasn't expecting this, but neither she or Yoosung were a fan when they met her ex at the fair date they went to.

“Do you like it?” I spun in a circle for him, showing off my new pink dress. It was off both shoulders, had a thick brown belt, and came just to my knees.

“Ye…yeah,” Yoosung rubbed the back of his head blushing and tilting his head. He grabbed my hand to stop me from spinning and pulled me into his arms, kissing me deep and slow like he liked to do.

He was always slow and gentle, though remembering the few times we had made love, he was definitely capable of being rougher, but it always came from a place of romance.

“I missed you, MC.” He held me, stroking my hair gently so that I blushed. He was wearing his blue hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. I liked when he was dressed casually, because he seemed so much more comfortable in his skin.

“I missed you too. Thank you for taking me out on this date.” I locked my door carefully waving goodbye to Lisa. She was too busy sleeping to care.

“Why wouldn’t I want to take my girlfriend on a date to a fair? Especially when she once went with her ex. I have to make you forget.” He grabbed my hand as we walked together to the bus stop, fitting his fingers between mine. Butterflies were flying in my stomach, he was so sweet.

****

“Want to get cotton candy first? Or after the carousel ride? Maybe the Ferris wheel?” Yoosung was like a kid in the candy store, excitedly chattering about all the things we should do. The crowd at the fair wasn’t as big as I had expected, but there were still hundreds of people there. Yoosung only wanted to look at me.

“Cotton candy sounds great.” I smiled, and realized I had tilted my head the way he usually would and blushed.

“Wow, that’s cute.” Yoosung squeezed my hand.

“I know, you do it all the time.” I blushed and giggled into my other hand.

“I do?!” He seemed genuinely surprised. As we walked to the cotton candy stand, Yoosung noticed how long the line was for the carousel, “You should get in line. I’ll meet you there with the cotton candy, okay, precious girlfriend?”

“Okay,” He wasn’t making the butterflies go away. I felt I would always feel this way, hopelessly in love. He walked backwards, waving to me, until he almost tripped over a piece of loose gravel. Yoosung blushed and waved again turning to run towards the cotton candy booth.

“Who’s that kid, haha.” The snide voice was familiar, but I couldn’t quite place it until I turned around. My ex boyfriend had his arms crossed, smirking, his long dark blue hair tied back in a pony tail as he looked me up and down with his grey eyes. “You look cute as ever.” He walked around me in a circle, “Saw you in a magazine recently.”

“What??” I raised my eyebrows with him, crossing my own arms. I was incredibly uncomfortable and starting to remember how possessive he had been, that was why I had broken up with him in the first place, changed my number and moved. Why did I have to run into him here.

“Your RFA party is actually a little bit popular. The C&R Chairman’s son and a musical actor are in it after all. I seem to remember a photo of you kissing some dumb blonde.” His smirk seemed a little more sinister now, “You never did kiss me, you know. I’ve been practicing on a few ladies.”

“We’ve only been broken up for a year, what do you mean a few?” I felt as though my jaw had dropped to the floor.

“Oh, I’ve just been gaining experience for you. I did tell you I would get you back when you broke up with me.” He reached out and took a lock of my hair in his hand, sniffing it, I pulled back.

“Hey, get off my girlfriend.” Yoosung was a welcome savior, as he pulled me under his arm, handing me a cotton candy, “I hope you don’t mind, I got us one to share.” His gaze turned towards my ex, his eyes dark and cold in a way I’d never seen before, “What do you think you were doing? Who are you?”

“Yoosung, this is my ex-boyfriend, Shio.” I made the introduction awkwardly, clinging to Yoosung, whose anger seemed to be rising. “He was just…saying hello.”

“Saying…hello?” Yoosung was almost hissing.

“It’s okay, Yoosung, we can just say goodbye, get on the ride, and enjoy the rest of our date, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, MC.” Amazingly, he immediately bounced back, giving me a kiss on the forehead, but then Shio snorted and started to laugh, more of an ugly cackle, so Yoosung gave him the stink eye.”

“Wow, this kid is a real baby, huh? Does he just do everything you say?” He was almost bent over laughing.

“It’s called respect for women. You might want to try it sometime.” Yoosung tucked me even tighter into his side, “Hey, do you wanna go to the ferris wheel instead?”

“Where’d you learn that from, your mom?” Shio wouldn’t stop laughing.

“As a matter of fact, yes, and that’s why I’m with MC and you aren’t.” Yoosung started walking away with me, talking about how nice the cotton candy guy had been for giving us extra on the top.

“Well, I’ll get her back. She’ll forget about you quickly, I promise.”

A shiver ran down my spine, but Yoosung’s arm around my shoulders made me feel safe. “I don’t know what’s wrong with your ex, MC, but I’ll protect you. If…it’s me you want anyway.” His strong demeanor always slipped away once the trouble was over.

When he was with me, Yoosung always showed his true self. He would show his emotions over the chat too, but with me it was different. It was just another side to him that I loved.

“I don’t know. We only dated for a couple weeks, but he was always pressuring me for more…I never really liked being alone with him because he would always…” I trailed off and Yoosung squeezed my shoulder.

“It’s okay, MC, you don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready.” His voice sounded so sad and worried, it tugged at my heart strings. He genuinely loved me, and I almost started crying at the thought, but took a deep breath and finished my story.

“He tried to force himself on me a couple times, but never managed, and I didn’t want it to get worse, so I broke up with him. After that he started stalking me, so I had to move and change my number. I had to change almost everything.”

I could feel anger and sadness rolling off Yoosung in waves, but instead of making an angry outburst, he grabbed me and held me tight. We just stood there holding each other for a couple of minutes before he pulled away and looked into my eyes. “I promise you that I will be a much better boyfriend.”

“You already are.” This time I couldn’t stop the tears, and Yoosung stroked them away from my cheeks with a gentle caress.

“I hate seeing you cry…I want to always protect you.”

“Just promise me you won’t hurt yourself for me again, Yoosung. Please…When you hurt your eye…I was so afraid, and so angry. You pretended to be fine, but I knew you weren’t and then you came to the party all bandaged up, you even needed another surgery.”

“I hurt you…” Yoosung seemed crushed, but instead of crying himself, he just held me tight again. “I won’t be so reckless next time I have to protect you, I promise. But if I have to put myself in harm’s way to keep you safe, I will.” He kissed the top of my head, “Because if something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. On some level, I think I know how V felt now…”

Yoosung shook the thought away, “I’m sorry our date has been ruined…Maybe we can still ride the Ferris wheel?”

“Yoosung,” I smiled at him a little more weakly than usual, but somehow he had managed to make my heart happy again, “You are a wonderful man.”

****

The Ferris wheel went higher than ones I’d been on before, so I clung to Yoosung’s arm as we reached the top. Unfortunately, they had started unloading the ride, so we had to wait while they ushered other riders off and put new riders on the ride. It was going too slowly for my liking.

Yoosung looked so happy looking down on the fair below us, though he complained that he had to strain his other eye a little, even with his glasses on.

“It’s so amazing up here.” He noticed that I was gripping his arm tightly, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been on this tall of a Ferris wheel before.”

“I’m sorry, MC, I’m really screwing up today…How can I make you feel better?”

“It’s not your fault, Yoosung.” I chanced a peek at the ground below and my stomach lurched, my body instantly surging with adrenaline. Yoosung grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was looking into his eyes.

“Don’t look down. Just look at me. Only look at me, with those beautiful eyes of yours.”

At his words, I wasn’t afraid anymore. It almost felt as though I was transfixed by the deep purple of his eyes. My heart was beating faster out of love now rather than fear. He pulled me in for a kiss, and the whole world around us just slipped away. Yoosung would always make me feel this way, always.

****

“So…are you really going to stay here tonight?” I asked a little nervously. I really wanted him to stay, not just because it was late, but also because I had missed him so much while he was at school.

After the Ferris wheel we had decided to continue having fun at the fair despite the run-in with Shio. I was glad we had. Yoosung had spent at least half an hour trying to find the right stuffed animal to win for me. He’d played at least five rounds to win it for me. It was a little stuffed bear with a jar of honey in its hands. It even smelled of honey, just like him. I placed it lovingly on one of my small bookshelves.

“Unless you don’t want me to…Did I make you upset? I’m sorry.” Yoosung seemed genuinely worried. I hated the way I did that to him. It made it feel like my own heart was breaking.

“No, I love you! I just…I…want to figure out where you should sleep…”

“Oh…well.” He was blushing now, and I could feel I was too, “I was hoping I could sleep in bed with you…I missed you so much…and I keep remembering how it felt to sleep together on the hospital bed.” He was biting his lip, and causing that strange heat to well up in my body again as I pictured the memory too.

“Gah,” He shook his head hard, “Sorry, I’m picturing things.”

“You are my boyfriend, so I suppose that’s okay…I do it too.” I blushed even harder at the confession I was making. His jaw nearly fell to the floor.

“Really?!”

“Yes…I’ve told you how you start a fire in my heart. And there’s this weird electricity between us sometimes. I can’t get you out of my head.”

“I think I feel the same. Here, feel my heartbeat.” Yoosung placed my hand on his chest and pulled me in for a deep kiss, confessing the same words to me through his actions rather than words.

When he pulled away, my heart was racing too. But he had a strange look on his face and dropped my hand, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to force you.”

“You didn’t force me, Yoosung! You’ve always been so kind and gentle with me…Everyone thinks it’s you being inexperienced or childish, but you’re just trying to take care of me.”

“You always manage to understand me, MC. You’re making my heart beat even faster.”

“Yoosung, I love you.” I kissed his cheek, making him blush again. “I like that you’re letting your boldness come out more.”

“Yeah? I love you too, MC. I think it’s because you believe in me.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, tilting it as usual.

“You should put your things in my room then…I need to take a shower, okay?”

“Okay…” His face turned bright red again and he held his hand to his nose, “Sorry, thoughts again.”

“Oh…” Now I turned red. I wasn’t trying to escape, but it felt like I was going to have a heart attack if I didn’t. My heart was spinning cartwheels trying to imagine what Yoosung had thought of. It was maddening in a way.

I retreated into the bathroom and turned on the hot water on in the shower, undressing as quickly as possible so that I could wash my thoughts away. That’s when I saw it. I shrieked at the little black thing crawling along the floor.

“MC, what’s wrong?” Yoosung burst through the door like he was expecting an intruder, he’d even grabbed one of my books as was wielding it like a baseball bat. When he saw no one was there, he noticed me standing there and turned his face away, nose clearly bleeding.

“I’m so sorry; I heard you scream. I thought there was an intruder or something.”

“It was just a spider. It surprised me…It crawled away now…”

“Okay…I’ll just go and let you shower in peace.”

“Yoosung…” without thinking he turned a little to look at me and then immediately looked away, “Thank you for wanting to save me.”

“Of course, you are precious to me, but I should really go, I’m imagining things again, and if I don’t get out of here, I might just…have to join you.”

“Would it be weird if I let you?” I heard his sharp intake of breath, but when he turned around, his eyes were dark, and, even though he was blushing, I knew he was about to let his bold side show.

He pressed me gently against the door of my shower, kissing me until my lungs burned as though I couldn’t breathe. My hands found his hair, holding him to me, not wanting the kiss to end. I could feel his hardness against my leg. He pulled away and tugged his hoodie and shirt off, “It’s too hot in here for clothes.” Tossing his glasses on top of his shirts, he grabbed in both of his pockets as though looking for something.

“Damn…I can’t find it.” I assumed he meant the condom, his boldness was starting to fade away.

I grabbed his pants and started to undo them, “We can do something else…”

“Something else?” He seemed confused until I wrapped my fingers around his length, squeezing, I was a little nervous as I’d never done this before, but his soft moan drove me onward. I got down on my knees, and gently bit him, blowing hot air over him.

“MC…” he mumbled my name through his clenched teeth.

I tasted him, slowly at first, but then picking up the pace, my tongue swirling and rolling over him. Neither of us could get enough. The thought that I was making him feel good was the only thing filling my head. His hands had bunched in my hair as I continued picking up the pace.

He pulled my head towards him, adding his own thrusts to the mix, the sounds excaping from his throat were short and low.

Yoosung gripped my hair tighter. I could almost feel him pulsing in my mouth as I tightened my lips around him, sucking him, wanting to take him all in. Electricity and heat were nothing compared to the heat and force we could feel between us in this moment.

As he climaxed, he pressed my head down onto him. I dug my nails into his thigh, letting his hot essence shoot down into my throat.

I pulled away from him and wiped my mouth slowly, looking up at his red face. “MC…that was…”

He carefully helped me up and kissed me again. If I hadn’t already been breathless, I would have been after the deepness of that kiss. When we broke apart a thin trail of spit connected us, until he spoke again.

“I love you more than life itself.” He rested his forehead against mine, clearly out of breath as well.

“We should cool off in the shower,” I looked through my eyelashes up at him, I was surprised by my own boldness.

“Hmm, okay then.” He didn’t even flinch, though his inevitable blush was present. “Let me wash you clean.”

The hot water was a welcome relief, cooling the sweltering heat of our bodies, but Yoosung wasn’t going to let me off easy. He pressed his hand against the heat between my legs, pressing until he made me moan out his name.

His fingers found my most sensitive area, begin a slow circling motion that made my heart drop away completely. He was experimenting, going faster and slower in a rhythm I couldn’t control.

I grabbed his shoulder, digging my nails into it just to keep myself from slipping away into a world without sense. He pressed his finger into me, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying every moment of torturing my body as he would the spring inside of me tighter and tighter until it felt like it would snap.

My body moved almost on instinct, squeezing his finger and grinding his palm until I thought I was going to shatter into pieces.

Each time I reached the edge of the precipice, he would slow, uncoiling the spring in my just enough that he had to build it again.

“Please, Yoosung, I can’t take it much longer.” My voice was barely audible through my moans.

“Ask me again,” He whispered in my ear.

I begged him for release. Finally, instead of backing away as the fireworks were about to explode he continued. Fire raged through my body as I was wracked by pleasure. My body shattered over and over again.

He didn’t stop until I was almost screaming his name. When he finally pulled his hand away he brought his fingers to his lips, licking away some of my taste before the water could wash it off.

We stood there, letting the water wash away our bolder instincts as our more gentle natures reappeared. Yoosung pulled me close into his arms.

“I never want to let you go, MC. I’ll protect you. From hackers, from Shio, from everything.”

I gave him a soft kiss, “You are everything I ever needed, Yoosung.”

“I’m glad…” We both noticed the water was starting to get a little colder, “We should get dressed for bed.” I nodded, allowing him to lead me out into the bedroom so we could get dressed.

Somehow, my bedroom seemed even more cozy with Yoosung there. I had put on my fluffy blue pajamas, covered with penguins, and Yoosung was wearing LOLOL boxers.

“Where did you even get those?” I had just started drying my hair, and Yoosung reached over to help. I closed my eyes as he rubbed the water out.

“Seven gives really weird Christmas presents…I actually ended up liking them though. Your pjs are really cute.”

“Thank you,” I blushed, thinking I looked silly, but then again, his boxers were a little silly too. “Should I dry out your hair too?”

“Sure.” He was blushing, “I think I’d like that.”

I dried his hair careful not to tug on it. As I was drying, I noticed a little bit of brown hair showing.

“Your roots are growing back in.”

“Oh…I guess I need to re-dye them huh…” He rubbed scratched his head, “Do you like my blond hair?”

“Yoosung, I like you. Your hair isn’t really the important part. I think I’d find you attractive even if you dyed it green.” This made us both laugh, we laughed until we were both crying, sprawled out over the bed.

When we had both stopped laughing, we were laying eye level on the bed, just looking into each others eyes for a moment. It was an amazing feeling to just spend time together with him. Being with Yoosung always made me so happy that I wanted to skip, sing, and maybe even ring the bells of a church.

“Being here like this, it almost feels like being married.” Yoosung propped himself up on his elbow.

“It…it does. I like having you here.” Every time he brought marriage up, my heart would start and stop out of rhythm, unable to decide whether to stop completely or beat quickly.

“I wanted to wait to marry you until we I graduated and got a job to support you…but I don’t think I can wait that long. Even if I do pass that early graduation exam I’ve been studying for, it’ll take at least a year for me to get my degree. I’d only be graduating a half year early.” Yoosung seemed to be working up to something, he was kind of babbling as though trying to convince me of something.

“We should get married.” I interrupted his train of thought and it was as though time just stopped.

“You mean it?” Yoosung hadn’t been prepared for me to be so forward.

“I missed you so much this week. I can’t stand being apart from you. I keep having nightmares that you’re going to get hurt again. And…I can’t wait either. I want to be your wife, Yoosung.” Now I was the one blurting out all my feelings, completely red in the face.

Yoosung held me close, his face buried in my hair, “Wow…I am the luckiest man in the world. You would really say yes if I asked you to marry me? Even now while I’m still in school?”

I just nodded, too happy to speak. It felt as though my heart was being lifted away to heaven. When I was little, I had dreamed of marrying some guy from an action movie, a macho man, but after falling in love with Yoosung, I had fantasized about my sweet and compassionate man putting a ring on my finger and promising to love me forever.

“I’ll ask you soon, I promise.” Yoosung kissed the top of my head, “My precious girl…I’ll ask you and I’ll make sure it’s everything you could ever dream of. I know it’s important for a lot of women…at least that’s what they said when I joined Men of Monagamy…”

“I’ll say yes no matter how you propose, Yoosung, but thank you for wanting it to be special.”

“Anything for you, MC.”

My phone started buzzing frantically. And Yoosung raised an eyebrow. “Who’s texting you?”

“Not sure.”

I checked my phone and realized it was filling with texts from the other RFA members. “Oh…it’s the others. Apparently they are concerned that you took me out and they haven’t heard from us on the messenger.”

“They sure worry about us a lot. I feel like they still think I’m a baby.” Yoosung rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling, and I snuggled into his side.

“I’ll just send them each a text that we’re fine and that we’ll check in with them on the messenger tomorrow.” I sent them each a text, and received relieved responses from all of them, except Seven, who was telling me how I need to take care of his little boy and not keep him out so late. I showed the texts to Yoosung.

“Gah! What is with Seven?” He took off his glasses and covered his eyes with his arm.

“You guys are just the cutest best friends.” I kissed his shoulder softly, and he responded by wrapping his other arm around me and rubbing my lower back.

“If that’s what you think. I just wish he’d stop teasing me so much.”

My phone started ringing. Yoosung groaned, “That better not be Seven.”

“Actually…it’s an Unknown number.”

Yoosung almost jumped out of his skin. He sat up so quickly, I was almost worried that he’d fall off the bed. “Unknown?!”

“Well, it can’t be the hacker, that’s Seven’s brother, Saeran, and he’s in recovery. Should I answer it?”

Yoosung took a deep breath, thinking it through. “Okay, answer it, but we’re calling Seven afterwards if it’s anything creepy.”

I answered the call and put it to my ear cautiously, “Hello?”

“Hey, sweetheart.” I recognized the sneering voice instantly.

“Shio?!” My heart sunk deep into the pit in my stomach.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	7. Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA members have their monthly meeting and Shio is watching. Finally, Saeran gets to meet everyone after recovery.

“Hang up.” Yoosung’s voice was icy, “Now.” I could see he was already urgently sending messages to the RFA chatroom.

“Is that your ‘boyfriend’? Interesting that you’re with him this late.” Shio’s voice made my skin crawl.

“Seven wants you to put it on speaker while I call him, and keep the jerk on the phone for a few minutes so that Seven can track him.” Yoosung clearly wasn’t pleased with this decision.

I did as I was told while replying, “He isn’t a boy, and yes it is my boyfriend. Say hello.”

“Hey there, kid.” Shio sneered.

Yoosung was getting progressively more angry, squeezing his phone so hard that I was worried he would break it to pieces.

“How did you get my number?” I asked, a little frightened.

“I think someone forgot my pick-pocketing skills.” He snorted in reply, “By the way, I hope your boyfriend doesn’t mind that I borrowed his condoms. I’ll save them for when I see you again.”

I dropped my phone on the bed, it suddenly felt as though it were a tarantula. Yoosung hissed through his teeth, trying to keep his rage hidden, “You…will never…see her again.”

Shio started laughing, probably bent over like he had been laughing at the fair earlier. “You are so much fun, kid. You think you can stop me. She was mine first.”

“I was never yours! We barely even held hands.” I was incredibly nervous…I hoped he hadn’t followed us home. If he knew my address, I knew he would start stalking me again.

“Doesn’t matter, sweetheart. I knew from the moment I met you, that I would make you mine. I’ve just been waiting for you to realize that’s what you want too.” He chuckled, “But if you’re gonna stay with this baby, I might stop being so patient.”

“She’s not property!” Yoosung was done holding it in. “But if she belongs to anyone, it’s me. She chose me. She doesn’t want you.” He was yelling at the phone as though Shio was really standing in my bedroom.

“Funny. I didn’t see a ring on her finger. So you don’t have her either.”

Yoosung’s pale eye had started twitching, “Just you wait.”

“I’ll come and get you soon, sweetheart. Try not to get too attached to your playground pal.” Shio hung up.

“Yoosung…” I looked at him worriedly, his eye was still twitching, and his chest was heaving. I reached out and gently touched his shoulder. This seemed to bring his mind back to the present moment. His shoulders relaxed, and he looked at me.

“MC…I’m…I’m sorry, did I scare you?” He pulled me into his arms. “You must be so scared right now, I’m sorry to act so stupid in front of you.”

“It’s okay, Yoosung. I’ll be okay with you here.” I melted into his arms as he stroked my hair gently.

“You don’t…you don’t still have feelings for Shio, do you? You don’t want to be with him?” Yoosung’s arms tightened around me, as though he was afraid I would run away.

“Of course not!” I looked up into his eyes, holding his face between my hands, “You are the only one for me.”

Yoosung just looked at me for a moment before he kissed me deeply. We were interrupted by some, not so subtle, coughing.

“Ergh, excuse me, but I’ve managed to track the guy.”

“Oh, sorry, Seven. Forgot you were on the phone.” I murmured apologetically.

“Totally fine. I guess, I should be used to being a third wheel. Now that you are taking care of my baby boy Yoosungie.”

“Cut the crap, Seven, where is he.” Yoosung wasn’t having it.

“Wow, big boy Yoosung. Well…you’re not gonna like it.”

“What?” I bit my lip, scared at what the news would be.

“He was outside MC’s house during your call…” Seven mumbled.

Yoosung jumped out of bed, instantly angered once more, going to the blinds of my bedroom window to look outside, “Where is he now?”

“Well, I hacked into the old animal hospital’s cameras next door, apparently they still work, anyway. Looks like he left the phone and ran off. Couldn’t find any cameras near the alley he hopped into.”

“He’s going to start stalking me again.” My lip quivered, and I covered my face with my hands. Yoosung immediately gave up on looking through the window, pulling me into his lap and rocking me gently.

“I won’t let him get to you, MC. I promise. I’ll protect you with my life.” He kissed the top of my head, burying his face in my hair.

“Not necessary, God Seven Oh Seven to the rescue!!!” There was a pause, “More accurately, Jumin to the rescue, bodyguards are already on their way.”

“See, you don’t need to get hurt, Yoosung.” I stroked his arm lovingly. He seemed a little relieved.

“In the meantime, good news! My brother will meet you all at the next RFA meeting.” Seven was instantly perky again, “Don’t forget to bring lots of presents!”

“Your brother tried to blind me.” Yoosung grimaced.

“Don’t worry, he has presents for you too. Mainly, muffins. Adios, bye bye!” He hung up.

“Jumin’s bodyguards will keep us safe, won’t they?” I looked up at him, still a little nervous for our safety, Shio was a good stalker.

“I’m sure they will. And if they don’t, then I will.” Yoosung promised.

“Just don’t get hurt again.”

“I won’t.” He held me tight. We snuggled up and fell asleep in each others’ arms.

****

As the time went by until the RFA meeting, Yoosung would come over every night. I suggested he move in, but he said his parents would be suspicious if he stopped paying rent at his current apartment and moved out. Apparently, they knew the owner.

We always had at least one bodyguard with us. Yet somehow, we were still being watched. Shio routinely sent us photos of ourselves out on dates with different phones he pick-pocketed from strangers.

Yoosung was always unnaturally nervous with me when we went out together. At first, I was worried that he was working up to breaking up with me, but when I asked him, he held his hands up and shook his head so hard I was worried his head would come off, “No, of course not, I love you. I just…have a lot on my mind!”

After some time like this, we were somehow not even worried about meeting Saeran, considering that since he was healed from his brainwashing, he couldn’t be nearly as bad as Shio.

“Are you nervous?” I asked, a little worried. He would be meeting the person who had almost blinded his left eye, for the first time since then. Even though Saeran hadn’t been himself at the time, but it was still frightening.

“I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you.” He came out of the bathroom, wearing his jeans and a white shirt with his turquoise hoodie. He looked just as he had the first time I saw his photo in the RFA chat, except for his new glasses which just made him look more mature. I smiled thinking of how much he had grown.

“Why are you worried about me?” I pulled a black sweater over my white tank top, tucking it into my jeans. Yoosung hugged me around the waist.

“I think this whole Shio thing is making you lose weight. You have to be careful to eat all your meals, okay?” He kissed my head.

“Okay,” I nodded, smiling up at him.

“It’s time to go.” Our bodyguard arrived in the doorway, holding a sleeping Lisa in his arms. Our cat was probably the laziest one in the world. The bodyguard placed her on the bed, and we followed him out into the black van we had gotten used to traveling in.

We were driven to Seven’s bunker. His steel door was taller than any of the nearby houses. Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin were already there, banging on the door in frustration. It was speaking in Arabic to them.

“Why is it always in Arabic?” Zen covered his face, posing dramatically. He quickly snapped a selfie for his fans.

Yoosung helped me out of the car, fitting his fingers into mine. “He says he started learning it as a hobby, but I think he’s learning it to be annoying.” He smiled at the others. I waved in greeting.

“How long do you think it will take? We are already five minutes into the time I had scheduled for this meeting.” Jumin checked his watch, noticing Zen taking selfies he sniffed disinterestedly.

“Should I change the meeting time for the Cultured Citizens Group?” Jaehee asked, removing her work diary and grabbing a pen from the pocket of her business suit.

“No, no need. I will simply leave when it is time to leave. Yoosung, are the bodyguards still meeting expectations?”

“Yes, Jumin, thank you very much for the help. I appreciate you helping to keep my MC safe.”

Seven’s voice came through the small intercom next to the door, “My MC? Oh boy, Yoosung, Yoosung, so cute!”

“Just let us in already, Seven.” Zen crossed his arms.

“Yes, you know we don’t speak Arabic.” Jaehee supported Zen’s comment.

“Only if you ask nicelyyy.” Seven laughed.

“Please let us in?” I asked, in my sweetest voice possible, the door immediately opened.

“Anything for you!” Seven cheered.

Yoosung frowned a little, some of his jealous side showing. We all made our way inside Seven’s garage through the open outer door. His cars were all shiny and seemed as though they had been recently waxed. We went through the second door into the house.

As we entered the room, Seven was standing, holding out HBC in a muffin tin, cat oven mitts on as well. The hacker we all now knew as Saeran was sitting in a sweater, grimacing at his brother’s silly behavior. His pink hair had grown out at the roots with red, and his eyes were the same yellow as his brother’s.

“I baked for you!” Seven exclaimed.

“Don’t be stupid, brother,” Saeran mumbled under his breath, standing to greet everyone, “Hello…I’m Saeran. I’m sorry for…well, sorry.” He held his elbow, looking at the floor.

“Seven, he shouldn’t be at an official meeting. I thought we would meet him afterwards. He is not currently a member.” Jumin answered, completely business like.

“Well, I wanted him to meet everyone first. So we can decide on his membership or lack thereof.” Seven put the muffin tin on the table and jumped onto his couch.

Saeran looked extremely uncomfortable, so I walked up to him and took his hand. “I forgive you. I know you aren’t really like that.”

Everyone gasped. Although Yoosung came and took my hand away from Saeran’s, but when he looked at Saeran the both of them looked away from each other. Yoosung was the first to break the awkward silence between each other.

“I…forgive you, too.” He went a little red looking down into my eyes. “You did bring MC into my life, so I guess, in a strange way, I should thank you.” Yoosung held his hand out to Saeran.

Saeran eyed Yoosung warily, before taking his hand. The two shook hands, and Yoosung tilted his head and smiled.

Jumin shrugged his shoulders and shook hands with Saeran, “I suppose we should get acquainted, considering you may be joining the organization.”

Jaehee and Zen bumped into each other as they both went to shake Saeran’s hand, “Oh, sorry, go ahead,” They said at the same time. They both blushed, and Jaehee turned away, so Zen became the next to greet Saeran.

“If you ever need help with women, I’m the one to help you,” He winked. Saeran grimaced slightly as he let go of Zen’s hand, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of that situation.

“I am Jaehee, Mr. Han’s assistant. If you are accepted, I will be entering you into the RFA official records. Glad to meet you.” She responded, going into Jaehee business mode from the shock Zen had given her.

Seven clapped his hands together, “So cool! See, everyone loves you, Saeran.”

“Shut up,” Saeran muttered, he began to skulk off, “Enjoy your meeting.”

Yoosung sat on the couch next to Seven with me, wrapping his arm around me and grabbing the muffin tin full of HBC. “Is V coming?” He asked through a mouthful of the chips he loved so much.

“He has a pre-op appointment for his surgery next week.” Jumin announced, “He asked me to have Jaehee’s notes forwarded to him. Not that he will be able to read them until his operation a few months from now.”

“It’s okay, we can call and tell him what happened, too, right Yoosung?” I smiled at him and he smiled back, nodding, his cheeks puffy from being stuffed full of chips.

I started giggling. Jumin sighed, “Can we get started, please.”

O-kay!” Seven pointed enthusiastically to Jaehee.

“Alright, so the projected donations for the party was $2 million, however, we were in fact able to double this rate for a grand total of $4.3 million in donations. The Oil Prince made the largest donation of the night.”

Yoosung and Seven nearly choked on the handful of chips they each had in their mouth. Zen was in shock, but Jumin just nodded approvingly.

“That is really the only notable report to be made. I believe we already decided to allocate the funds towards suicide prevention services. Is that still the plan?”

We all looked at each other, but nodded in agreement in the end.

“It’s a good cause, and certainly could use the funds for good work.” I thought out loud.

“We won’t have much else to discuss until we start planning the next party, which should be scheduled for approximately two years from now. Now that MC has shown us her skills in throwing a party, we know she should be able to handle a larger party.” Jaehee continued her business spiel.

“I’m honored that you would trust me with this responsibility again.” I bowed my head in appreciation.

“Of course we would!” Zen exclaimed, “You aren’t just any party planner.”

Jumin interrupted, “You did do an excellent job, far better than I had expected. Now, I have a meeting in ten minutes, so let’s get to the Saeran discussion please.”

Jaehee moved her notes around, “Of course, Mr. Han. That is the last item to discuss at this meeting.”

“I am in favor!” Seven banged his fist on the table making everyone jump. Yoosung almost jumped into my lap, but held me close as though he was protecting me as well. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head once we realized what the sound had been.

“Gah, Seven!” Zen had jumped out of his seat, but now sat back down, “Don’t do that to me. It might ruin my image if it got out that I scare so easily.”

“Indeed, please do not star in any horror musicals, Zen.” Jaehee nodded in agreement.

“If he is as skilled as Seven, then I vote yes. But he has to actually do some effective work.”

“I am wary, but I vote yes, if we keep our eye on him.” Jaehee nodded once more.

“I vote yes because he’s so sweet.” I chimed in, Yoosung gave me a look, his mouth dropping open. “Well not like that, honey Yoosung.”

“Honey Yoosung,” Seven snickered under his breath.

“Well…then I vote yes as well.” Yoosung smiled.

Zen was the last to vote, “I could use another young boy to mentor. Now that Yoosung is taken, my skills are being put to waste. Right, beautiful?” He winked me.

“I’ve got my eye on you, pretty boy.” Yoosung’s eye twitched slightly.

“Only joking, only joking!” Zen held his hands up apologetically.

“Then it’s decided. Jaehee will get together with you to input your brother into the system. For now, we must go.” Jumin and Jaehee rushed out the door for his next meeting.

Zen looked at his phone and made a squeak noise, “My director has a new role for me, and I have to meet him right now. See you soon.” He blew a kiss towards me, which Yoosung pretended to bat away, glaring at him as Zen left.

“The only thing we have to worry about now is V’s surgery and Shio.” I shivered after saying his name.

Yoosung rubbed my shoulder, “We’ll get through this. I have to talk to Seven real quick. I’ll meet you in the car, okay?”

“O..kay,” I was confused, but I went out to the vehicle.

“Hey, Seven.” Yoosung seemed nervous.

“Ya?” The redhead mumbled through a mouthful of chips.

“I’m going to ask MC to marry me…”

Seven had started drinking PHD Pepper but did a spit-take all over his table.

“About time! Yoosung, my boy. What do you need from me, your best bro, your best man? Am I gonna be your best man?”

“Gah, I don’t know!” Yoosung held his knees, looking at the floor, “Every time I try to ask MC, I get so nervous I can’t talk!”

“I hope you aren’t like that in bed.” Seven casually remarked, kicking his feet up on his table, which was covered in PHD Pepper.

Yoosung nearly jumped out of his skin, “No, I’m…that’s none of your business.”

“Relax bro, what do you need from me for the proposal? If it’s a ring, I have no money. I just got premium gas to feed my baby cars.”

“It’s not that. I have a ring. It was my grandmother’s. I just need some support to actually do it. Come with us on a date to her favorite cafe’ and help me? I promise you won’t be too much of a third wheel.”

“Hmm. What do I get?” Seven bit into a chip.

“Um….you get to be my best man?” Yoosung furrowed his brows, hoping that would be good enough for Seven.

“You got a deal, buddy!” Seven shook his hand enthusiastically.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	8. Don't Mess Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day, so please say yes.

Yoosung walked into the room just as I was putting my earrings in, “I don’t understand why I have to be so nicely dressed to go to the cafe’.”

“Oh,” He was blushing and rubbing the back of his head, “I’m sorry to be of trouble…I just want a nice date.”

“Then why is Seven going to be there?” I was incredibly puzzled by Yoosung’s behavior. It didn’t make any sense. And he kept taking something in and out of his pocket.

“No reason, really. Just Seven being Seven, haha!” He sounded incredibly nervous, “Hey, you haven’t been on the messenger, have you?”

“No, why? Is something going on?” I immediately went to get my phone off the bed, but he blocked my way.

“Nope, nothing. Everything is going great. You look…” He finally paid attention to what I was wearing, a white flowy blouse with a small pink skirt and white flats. I put my white sunhat on.

“I look?” His face had gone blank for a moment.

Suddenly, he beamed, grabbed me, spun me around in circles, and yelled, “So cute!”

“Yoosung!” I laughed with him. When he put me down he kissed me, some of his nervousness fading away as he poured out his feelings with this moment of intimacy.

“Are you sure everything is okay?” I was worried about him, but he simply smiled nervously and grabbed my hand, taking me to the black van outside where our bodyguard was waiting.

His leg was bouncing continuously all the way to the cafe’. Seven sent me a text saying, “Be nice to him, he’s got important things to say.”

“Like what?” I texted back. All this fuss was making me incredibly frightened. Did SHio have something to do with it? No…because then everyone wouldn’t be acting so calm.

“Don’t worry. You’re gonna be happy!” Seven texted back, with a heart emoticon as well.

By the time we made it to the cafe’, Yoosung’s face was bright red and his hand was shaking as he helped me out of the car. I tried not to press him further, but I was starting to feel a pit of fear growing in my stomach.

“Hello, hello, hello!” Seven greeted us, running forward as though to give us a hug, but at the last second he grabbed a sleeping Lisa from our bodyguard’s arms.

“Let her play with the other cats instead of abusing her, please, Seven.” I rubbed my forehead, I loved Yoosung’s best friend, but he was honestly giving me a headache since I was already stressed about Yoosung.

“Fine…” the redhead made a pouty face and released Lisa into the kitten cafe’. It was covered in cat jungle gyms, overhead crawl spaces, and cat toys at every table. I liked this place particularly because the Cat Shelter used the cafe’ to help adopt out kittens once a month.

We found a seat in the back of the cafe’ near a large window. I ordered my usual, a hot cocoa, I wasn’t much for coffee to be honest. Yoosung decided not to order anything, and Seven pulled HBC out of his pockets. He offered some to Yoosung, but he shook his head, looking nauseous.

“I’m serious, Yoosung, you’re scaring me.” I rubbed his back, but Seven kicked him under the table, “Don’t mess up, kid.”

“Ow,” Yoosung hopped up from his chair, rubbing his shin.

“Seven!?” I was too surprised to be angry. What on Earth was going on?

Yoosung dropped to his knee, once more pulling the thing out of his pocket he’d been playing with.

“If you hurt your leg, you don’t need whatever that is,” I reached over to help him just as a friendly voice interrupted.

“Brother!” We looked up to see one of the servers, a curly haired brunette, coming over with my cocoa. She looked vaguely familiar in a strange way, and her eyes were violet in color.

“Oh…” Yoosung was suddenly pale, standing up and dusting off his knee, returning the object to his pocket.

“One hot cocoa for the lady. I assume your my brother’s fiancee’?”

“What? No, I’m just his girlfriend. You must be his younger sister Siriu.” I stood and shook her hand, “I’m so sorry I haven’t yet had the chance to meet you.”

“Eh?” She turned to Yoosung, “You still haven’t asked. Mom told me you came and got grandmother’s ring weeks ago and…”

“Hey, Siriu, can we go talk, over there, far away.” Yoosung grabbed her arm, his face so red from embarrassment that he almost resembled Seven’s hair color.

The two stood whispering to each other for several minutes, Yoosung acting things out with his hands the way he often did when he was flustered. By the end Siriu was nodding in understanding and patting her brother’s shoulder. The two came back to the table, but Yoosung was once again deathly nervous.

“I’m so sorry for my misunderstanding. My brother does love you very much. I’m glad to finally have met you. Mother talks about you all the time.”

“Re…really?” I was taken aback.

“All positive.” She smiled, cocking her head in similar fashion to Yoosung, just as there mother did.

“Well…I am certainly glad to meet you too.” She gave me a quick hug and went on her way.

“What was that about your grandmother’s ring?” I turned to Yoosung confused, but was surprised at the scene before me.

Seven had pushed Yoosung onto one knee, holding him in place by his shoulders. He was whispering something in his ear and a blushing Yoosung was nodding quickly, clearly even more nervous than before. For the final time he removed the thing from his pocket and this time he showed it to me. It was a small black box, and when he opened it a small silver ring with three little diamonds glittered up at me.

“What…?” I didn’t really understand.

“Say it,” Seven poked him in the back.

“MC…IloveyouandIwanttomarryyou!!!” He was talking so quickly that I couldn’t really understand what he was saying. I looked to Seven who translated.

“He says he loves you and wants to marry you.”

I looked back down to Yoosung in shock. He just nodded his head up and down vigorously. Seven poked him in the back, and mumbled into his ear, “You have to ask.”

“Will you marry me!” He managed to be more coherent this time, but his entire body was still tensed up. Everyone in the cafe’ was looking at us, but it wasn’t the pressure that made me get down on my knees and take his hands in mine.

“Of course I will.” I could feel tears on my face, but I wasn’t sad. I was the happiest I had ever been. I hugged him tightly and felt his entire body relax. This was what he had been so stressed about, “You scared me! I was so worried something was wrong.” I cried into his shoulder.

He held me away from him so that he could wipe my tears. “I’m sorry…I was just so nervous, and I couldn’t tell you about it. I’ve been trying to ask for so long.”

“So that’s why Seven was here?” I looked over his shoulder at the redhead who was once again happily chowing on HBC.

“God Seven to the rescue, once again!” He gave a peace sign as though he was going to take a selfie. I rolled my eyes at his silliness, chuckling a little.

“You are wonderful, Yoosung. To think, you were so nervous about asking me to marry you…I love you.” I kissed his hand gently.

“Here…you should…put the ring on.” He was blushing a little again, but I held out my hand as he slowly pushed his grandmother’s ring onto my finger. It wasn’t large by any means, but it was beautiful and it fit perfectly.

“Wow…” I started to tear up again, but didn’t have time to cry before he kissed me, holding me tight. Once again, the world around us stood still.

Confetti started pouring down over us, no really, it did. We broke apart to see the other RFA members there holding little confetti shooters. Jumin was even wearing a party hat. They were all smiling, except for Saeran, who was awkwardly looking at the floor. V was there too, even though he seemed to be having trouble figuring out where to look to see us. He happened to be looking slightly over our heads.

“Wah, how did they know where we were?” Yoosung about jumped out of his skin seeing everyone there.

“I told Jumin, he insisted on throwing a party, everyone else found out through him…and the messenger.” Seven just shrugged, eating more HBC.

“Congratulations.” Jumin was the first to congratulate us, handing us a bottle of his cat wine from the newest cat business. “Now you can celebrate with Lisa later.”

“Um…thank you, Jumin.” I smiled, Yoosung wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, refusing to let go while everyone congratulated us.

Zen came up and posed with us, “Selfie with the happy couple!!”

“I can’t wait until the wedding.” Jaehee seemed exuberant and girlish as she talked about wedding dress styles with me.

Saeran shook our hands meekly, muttering congratulations under his breath. He seemed uncomfortable with all the bustle around him.

Seven slapped Yoosung hard on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of both of us, “Good catch, man.”

V was the last to say his congratulations, but his was perhaps the most heartfelt, “I am so happy to see you smiling again, Yoosung. These past few years have been…something I would rather forget. But your joy is making me believe in something again, and I finally feel like my heart is starting to heal.”

Yoosung let go of me for just a moment to hug V before taking my hand and kissing the ring on my finger, “I’m the happiest man on Earth.”

****

We arrived home later in the evening than we had expected. I was ecstatic, giddy and skipping whenever I could. Yoosung laughed as I danced with Lisa before finally putting her down in her cat bed where she instantly fell asleep.

Yoosung checked his watch, he had gotten it shortly after he had started studying again after his surgery to keep track of study time, LOLOL, and us time. “I should check in with the guild. I promised to tell them how today went.”

“You pretty much told everyone?” I was a little surprised, but then again he had been so nervous that he probably had needed the support.

“Yeah…I’m honestly surprised you didn’t find out. Have you seen the RFA chat from his morning?” He asked as he started logging in to the desktop in my living room that we now shared.

“I saw it after we left the cafe’.” I laughed, “You were really nervous.”

“Yeah…” He rubbed that back of his head, blushing as usual. He put on his headset and started chatting with his guild.

He looked so happy and excited. I blushed listening to him talk about the proposal and how much he loved me. There was no one on this planet I loved more than Yoosung.

I yawned, noticing my pajamas on the couch, I started to undress to change. Yoosung coughed.

“Um…MC,” I looked at him and he was pressing his hand against his nose. “Could you maybe do that in another room…You’re making me…”

I noticed that his pants had gotten a little tight. He had covered the mic on his headset with his hand. Thinking about messing with him while he was playing his game made me blush and bite my lip, but I decided it was worth a try.

"Is your game more important than this?" I dropped my clothes back onto the couch and started to take off my underwear underneath my skirt. He looked like he was about to choke as he turned to log out.

"Leave it on..." I walked over slowly, trying to look confident in what I was doing. I had done this for him once before in the shower, but to do it while he was online, there was a whole other thrill going through my body.

"MC..." His face was redder than it had been earlier today as I kneeled between his legs, looking up at him as I undid the zipper of his pants. His length sprang out, already hard and ready.

"Just keep the mic covered, okay?" I looked up at him through my lashes, giving a slow lick that made him clench his jaw as he clutched his mic tightly.

I wanted to tease him, drive him insane, just to test his ability to stay silent. I felt strong, empowered even, as I pulled him into my mouth, swirling my tongue lazily around the tip as I scratched the fabric over his inner thighs. He was gasping with pleasure the more I sucked and pulled him in and out. I kept up a slow rhythm, one I knew would make him needy for more, but unable to get it.

He buried his hand in my hair, almost pulling it to retain some semblance of control over himself, to keep from crying out loud enough that his hand wouldn't muffle the sound. The electricity that was normally between us was crackling through our bloodstreams, making me feel the same neediness he was.

He muted the mic, tossing it aside, unable to control himself any longer he pulled my up over his lap, quickly grabbing a condom from his pocket and tearing it open. I kissed him hard, digging my hands into his hair, our tongues fighting each other as his sweet honey taste filled my mouth as it always did.

His hands dug into the flesh of my hips as I pushed my body down around him, flames immediately licking through my core. I pulled his hair, exposing the soft skin of his neck to my mouth and teeth, marking him just below his chin.

"MC" He groaned my name thrusting into me with wild abandon. He seemed almost too big in this position as my body nearly burst to pieces with his first surge forward. I clund onto his shoulder, moaning his name into his ear, "Yoosung..."

An explosion surged through my body, making me throw my head back once more, my nails digging into his shoulder blade as he didn't stop, continuing to thrust into me, seeking his own release as well.

"Yoosung, I can't..." It was too much, but just as I was about to finish my sentence, he pulled me tight against his body, having found his own fiery release.

We must have sat there holding each other for at least a minute before he finally spoke again. "That was..." He blushed hard, "New...I guess."

"A little rough," I smiled, blushing as well, as I nuzzled the mark on his neck. He let go of me slowly. Before noticing the computer screen.

"Shit!" He swore, I looked over my shoulder to see his guildmates were calling for help. Go ahead, I'll watch you play.

I carefully removed myself from his lap and went over to the couch to put on my pajamas as he rezipped his pants before becoming completely lost to the world of LOLOL. Whenever he gamed, he became so focused, that it was almost mesmerizing to watch.

My phone started ringing. At first, I ignored it, enjoying watching Yoosung killing monsters with his online friends, but it started ringing again.

I grabbed my phone and my heart sank, another unknown number, which meant another call from Shio. “Call Seven.” I mumbled to Yoosung, putting the phone on speaker.

“Hey, sweetheart. I like the ring.” His voice felt even slimier than usual.

“I know, I love it. Just like I love Yoosung.” I responded, tired of his crap. Yoosung was already rubbing the nape of my neck, biting his tongue to keep from confronting my ex.

“I’m glad I won’t have to buy you one now,” He completely ignored my comment about Yoosung, “Remember to thank the kid for me.” The familiar sensation of bugs crawling up my arm made me shiver, his voice always did that to me. I wanted to vomit, but Yoosung’s gentle fingers helped me to remain calm.

“I’m not going to date you, Shio, and I’m certainly not going to marry you.”

“Hey. Be careful what you say, sweetheart. You might make me angry. Don’t mess up, and I’ll be nice to you when I come get you.”

“I don’t want you to come get me!”

“Don’t mess up,” He hissed and hung up the phone.

Yoosung held me tight, kissing my forehead as I cried into his dress shirt. “It’s going to be alright. We will find him and get him out of our lives.” He hugged me tighter, “I promise.”

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	9. Blind Not Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V recovers from his surgery with Yoosung and MC.

The waiting room was much more full than it had been during Yoosung’s operation. It also seemed more cheery. Jumin and Jaehee had kept their schedule clear to be there and were discussing the get well bouquet they were having delivered to my apartment for V.

“He won’t be able to see them until the bandages come off in a few days, Mr. Han.” Jaehee reasoned, “Do they really need to be delivered now?”

“Yes. It is customary to have them delivered during recovery rather than after the fact. Make sure the flowers are a velvety kind, something with a soft and pleasant texture. I’m sure my florist will be able to fulfill my requests.” Jumin dismissed Jaehee’s concern.

“Yes, right away, sir.” Jaehee jotted down some notes before starting her phone call with the florist.

Seven was playing some sort of card game called Cards Against Otome with his brother. He would burst into laughter every so often while Saeran simply fiddled with his cards uncomfortably.

Saeran kept removing and attaching a black bracelet covered in spikes. Every time Yoosung saw it he rubbed his left eye and looked away uncomfortably.

“Saeran…what is that bracelet?” I asked, wondering what about it made Yoosung so uncomfortable.

“Um…this?” Saeran held his wrist up awkwardly, “It’s just…a remnant of my old life.” He mumbled, looking down at the floor like he always did when he talked to me.

“Why do you keep it around, then? Wasn’t your old life hard?”

“He seemed surprised that I cared, but answered anyway, “It just…reminds me of how far I’ve come.” He picked at it again.

“Oh, well that is a very good reason.” I smiled, and he just turned away blushing, going back to his cards with a newfound interest.

I snuggled into Yoosung’s side, “Why does that bracelet bother you so much?”

He tightened his grip on my shoulder, Nothing…It’s just.” He looked at Saeran and once again rubbed his left eye, “He probably doesn’t remember but that’s what he used to try to blind me.”

A shiver went down my spine. “Re-really?”

He nodded and kissed the top of my head, “Just don’t tell him, okay?”

“You’re willing to let him keep his connection with the bracelet even though it reminds you of so much pain?” He just nodded again, gazing at Saeran once more, I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. “You are the kindest man.”

“Th-thanks,” He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, looking across the entire waiting room to see if anyone had seen. Zen had, he was melodramatically reacting to it.

“The pain of being single and alone, whatever shall I do?” He moaned in a sing-song voice.

“It is best for you to be single,” Jaehee replied almost sadly, “for your career.”

“You’re right, Jaehee, as always.” He plopped back into his chair with a sigh.

The door opened and a nurse and doctor appeared with V between them, his eyes covered with a bandage. We all stood as the doctor gave us information, “He should be all healed within a few days’ time. At first, he may need his sunglasses to adjust, but he should be able to go without them after a few weeks if he so chooses. In the meantime, he will need some help getting around and caring for himself.

“I’ve been virtually blind for quite a while now, I really won’t need too much help…” V protested.

“Nonsense,” Jumin interjected, “You are recovering from surgery.”

“We already agreed to take care of you, V.” I tried to inject my smile into my voice, since I knew he wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Thank you all…so much.” V smiled weakly.

****

“Hey, fiancee’, could you check on V?” Yoosung called out to me from my bedroom. I wasn’t sure what he was doing in there, but I called back to him.

“I sure will, fiance’.” We had taken to calling each other this in the past week since our engagement. Surely the novelty would wear off soon, but for now, every time I called him fiance’ my heart felt like it was growing wings.

I knocked gently on the guest room door so as not to startle him, “Come in.” V answered.

“How are you feeling, V?” He was sitting on the bed, fiddling with some toy covered in different textures. “Are you…bored?”

He chuckled a little, “Sort of…It’s just, I don’t really have anything to do except think…and thinking means I have to process what I just did.” He seemed a little sad, so I put my hand carefully on his shoulder.

“You mean the surgery?”

“Yes, it’s the last thing  I had to do to let go of Rika. But I’ve been hanging on to this pain, inflicting it on myself as some punishment so long, that I’m not sure what to do with myself.” He looked up at me, the bandages making the look a little awkward, but I squeezed his shoulder trying to comfort him.

“It must be very hard. But one step at a time. First you need to recover.” I tried to let him hear my optimism for his future, “You will figure it all out once you’re well.”

“Thank you, MC.” He patted my hand. “I think I will take a nap now.”

“Good idea. Please call if you need anything.” I closed the door behind me, going into my bedroom to see what Yoosung was doing.

A few candles were set around the room and there were strawberries in a bowl on the bed, and he was sitting there with a small rose bouquet held out towards me.

“Happy anniversary!” He almost shouted it, clearly excited by the surprise he had managed to pull off.

“Yoosung…this is, so sweet of you.” I smiled coming forward to sit on the bed with him, sniffing the bouquet before placing it to the side and leaning forward to kiss him. He placed his hand at the back of my neck and pulling me down to lay on the bed, almost knocking the strawberry bowl off the bed.

“You’re silly.” I blushed, loving how we had gained confidence over the length of our relationship, even if we both made each other blush often.

“I know,” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, tilting it per usual. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, even though we can’t go on a date tonight because we have to take care of V.”

“Just don’t let him hear you saying that. It will make it harder for him.” I felt bad for V’s emotional turmoil.

“I won’t.” He leaned over me to grab the strawberries. “Here,” He held one out to me and I ate it.

“So sweet! They’re not even in season, how did you get these?” I was amazed that they tasted so good when usually at this time they would be bitter from the long import trip.

“I got some help from Jumin while he was near his family’s strawberry farm for his business trip.” Yoosung blushed at my praise.

“You are awesome,” I fed him a strawberry too, before getting caught up in my thoughts, “Yoosung?”

“Yes fiancee’?” He made my heart jump every time he said that, “What is it?”

“Do you…want children?” He was caught a little off guard, some of the color draining from his face.

“Why? You’re not?”

“No! No, I was just wondering, in the future.” I tried to reassure him, eating another strawberry.

“Oh…well” He looked up at the ceiling, “I guess I always thought about having a son to play video games with…”

“That would be nice.” I smiled, snuggling into him.

“What made you think of that?” He turned to look at me again.

“Just…we’re going to get married next year, and meeting your sister, all the family you have. I guess, I’d like to have that.”

“You do,” He poked my nose, “The RFA, me, my parents and sister, we’re all your family now.”

“Thank you.” I smiled at him and gave him a kiss, he tasted a little of the strawberries, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait either,” He stroked my cheek gently.

“We should eat the rest of these, huh?” I pulled the bowl up between us and offered him one. He let me place it in his mouth but then kissed my finger making me blush once more.

He held another out to me, and I decided that if he was going to make me blush, I would go one step further. I bit his finger gently and gave it a quick brush of my tongue. His nose almost started bleeding.

Yoosung took the strawberries away, placing them on the nightstand.

“What are you…?” His kiss interrupted me, his hand already deep in my hair, his honey taste mixed with strawberries in my mouth.

I melted into his arms, allowing him to explore my mouth and moaning softly into his mouth, trying not to be loud for V’s sake.

I buried my hands in his hair as well, wanting to pull him tightly against me, but resisting the urge. I pushed him away a little to talk against his mouth.

“We can’t…not with V here.” Although I still wanted to, the familiar fire building up in my body as always.

“Let’s just, enjoy this moment.” Yoosung whispered back, kissing me again, his hand pulling me close by the small of my back, wrapping a leg around me.

(This is not an R-Rated Scene.)

***Meanwhile***

As we left the bedroom I turned to shush Yoosung’s laughter, but V’s voice interrupted me. He had found his way into the living room and onto the couch. Lisa was curled up sleeping on his lap.

“No need to shush…I’m already awake.”

Immediately both mine and Yoosung’s faces turned completely red.

“We were trying not to be too loud…” I mumbled.

“If it makes you feel better we weren’t…” Yoosung’s voice trailed off too.

V held up a hand, “I’m not a child. It’s fine. Just please remember next time that I have sensitive ears. I won’t be here long but…still.”

“Right, sorry V.”

“By the way, what are all these papers here?” He indicated the table, and we noticed that many of the papers had fallen to the floor, probably from V having bumped into it since my apartment was unfamiliar to him.

“Oh, well that’s homework.” Yoosung started to pick the papers up. “I am doing all of my freshman and sophomore assignments over again. The dean said he would accept the work if I manage to complete it before the end of the year and if I do all of it.”

“Wow, so that’s what you’ve been doing? That’s so much work…” I was amazed at his dedication.

“Yeah, well, I want to graduate early, so I can marry you.” He smiled up at me, adjusting his glasses.

“Love is a funny motivator,” V smiled genuinely for once.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	10. Touch Her Again, I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is graduating, but where is MC?

Yoosung came out of the bedroom, straightening his bow tie. “You think I can wear my RFA party outfit for this? Or?”

Looking at him in his party outfit made memories of my first kiss and the night we spent together at the hospital flood my mind. “I think you look fantastic.”

He smiled and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me in a circle before kissing me and putting my feet back on the ground. “I’m so happy this day is here. We will finally be able to pick our wedding day.” He nuzzled my nose.

I reached up to straighten his glasses. “I’m excited too. My man is going to be an animal doctor!”

“Well,” He rubbed the back of his head, “I do have an internship with Jumin’s company to think about. You don’t think he’ll let me intern as a vet do you?” He shook his head, “Nah…his company doesn’t own any animal hospitals.”

“You’ll probably have to work as an assistant like Jaehee.” I scrunched up my nose as though I had smelled something nasty. Thinking about Yoosung being overworked with the same insane hours as Jaehee definitely smelled foul to me.

“We’ll figure it out.” He smiled and kissed my nose, “Don’t make faces too long, your face will freeze that way. My mom used to say that.”

“Will your family be there today?” It had been a while since I had seen his sister and parents. We had gotten together once since the engagement but only briefly for a lunch at his school cafeteria.

“They said they’d be there. They love you, so it’ll be great to be all together again.” He let go of me to grab one of my chocolate covered strawberries from the counter.

“Hey I worked hard on those.” I chided, though really I was just happy to see him in a good mood. The past few weeks had been ridiculously busy, preparing last minute essays for early graduation and then all the arrangements that had to be made.

“I should probably get going…they want me to give a motivational speech or something to the other students and didn’t want me to write it until today for whatever reason.”

“That’s right, you told me yesterday.” I hugged him tight, “I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t make me want to stay, or I will.” He smiled and kissed me deeply before grabbing his bag and heading for the door, waving goodbye before stepping out.

I decided I should probably get dressed. There was maybe an hour and a half before the graduation ceremony would start. If Yoosung was going to wear his RFA party outfit, I decided I should wear mine. I put on the red open-back dress and added a soft pink lipstick.

After brushing my hair I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I hoped that what Yoosung’s appearance had done for my memories, mine would do for his.

The doorbell rang and I raised an eyebrow. I wasn’t expecting anyone. The doorbell had woken Lisa, who seemed to glare a little, and even hissed. “Be nice, I’m sure it’s just someone looking for directions or something.” I scratched behind her ear, but she just pulled her head away from me. I shrugged and went over to the door.

“Hey, sweetheart.” His grey eyes felt as though they were piercing right through me. I hadn’t expected this at all.

“Shio…I…” I looked outside frantically searching for my bodyguard, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for your body guard? As it turns out, a young boy across the street broke his leg and needed a ride to the hospital.” He sneered, tossing his head back to laugh, his blue ponytail flicking off his shoulder.

“You didn’t!” I gasped, he was stooping to new lows. I had been so hopeful that he was giving up, and now here he was on my doorstep.

“I might have helped a little.” He shrugged. “Don’t look so surprised. You know me, and the lengths I’m willing to go to for you.”

“I don’t want you to go to those lengths for me. I can’t believe you don’t understand by now….” I was trying to keep him occupied, stepping back into the house slowly so that I could grab my phone.

Shio grabbed my wrist, “And I though you would understand by now. I’m tired of you playing games with your little boy toy. I’m done.”

“He’s not a boy toy, he’s my fiance’.” I realized I shouldn’t have reminded him, the dark look that crossed his face made a shiver run down my spine.

“Remind me again, and I’ll have to punish you.” He hissed. I stood there frozen as his grip tightened on my wrist. “If he is what you want, then that’s what I’ll become, but first, I need you out and away from all this RFA crap.”

He pulled me from the doorway and down the steps. Lisa came careening out of the door, the fastest I had ever seen her move and jumped up his leg, biting at his thigh.

“Gah!” He tore her away from him with his other hand, tossing her to the ground.

“Lisa!” I was screaming, and I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. She didn’t move. “What did you do!?” I was frantic, hitting his chest over and over, but it did nothing. He just kept tugging me along. Shoving me into the back of a car I’d never seen before.

“Don’t play with me, MC. You know I like it when you struggle.” He pulled a ziptie from his pocket and put it around my hands. I remembered how he had said that to me before when we had been dating. He had played something called the fire truck game.

I shivered, choosing not to resist him any longer, knowing it would be best to bide my time. Surely…Yoosung would miss me, try to call, and if I didn’t answer, he would immediately worry. But how would the RFA find me?

That’s when I saw her. Lisa was now running up behind Shio, but instead of biting him, she slunk into the car door unnoticed, he was too busy taking a picture of me with his phone.

“That’s a keeper.” He smiled, the kind of smile that made me want to cry.

He slammed the door and started driving. Lisa just sat quietly looking up at me. Somehow, it made me feel a little better…but even with Seven and Unknown being great hackers, the influence that Jumin had, I didn’t think there was much hope for them to find me, if they hadn’t found Shio in all this time.

The car stopped in front of an old warehouse. Shio grabbed me rather roughly, once again not noticing Lisa as she got out of the car just as he was about to close the door. Except, instead of staying, she started running back the way we’d came…I guess she had decided it was hopeless too.

He took me to a small room in the warehouse and tied my arms and legs to a chair in the middle of the room with the zipties. “There, now you look perfect.” He took another photo on his phone.

“Shio…what is it you want?” I was hoping to find something I could reason with…some way to talk myself out of this mess.

“You, you idiot! I want you.” He started to remove some items from a drawer, red thick-rimmed glasses, contacts and contact solution, blond hair dye, and a rather large knife. “But you want him. So I’m going to make you a compromise.” He picked up the knife holding his left eye open and slowly slid it part of the way into his eye.

I pressed my eyes shut, nearly hurling on myself, but he all he did was grunt, “I will make myself like him, so you can just pretend.”

****Meanwhile****

“Where’s MC?” Jaehee asked, looking around at the other RFA members. She had been the last to arrive due to last minute business from Jumin, and Yoosung was already on his way up to the podium to deliver his speech.

“I don’t know…” Seven was working frantically on his phone, “I called her at least 23 times already, and she hasn’t picked up. It’s not like her at all. We’re trying to hack her phone from ours.”

Saeran was sitting cross legged on the auditorium floor, frantically typing on his phone as well. he didn’t say a word.

“I have called her bodyguard,” Jumin mumbled, seeming to be seething a little with some unreleased rage, “He left his post, to care for a boy who broke his leg on her street.” It took every ounce of control he had in him not to shout, because although he was the master of controlling his emotions, this failure of MC’s bodyguard was completely unacceptable.

“You can’t mean…” Zen’s eyes were wide.

“She must be in danger.” V announced, adjusting his sunglasses. Although he didn’t need them anymore, he had grown too used to them to stop. “I knew something wasn’t right…”

“Her phone is in the house.” Saeran announced, his brother delivering the rest of the bad news, “She hasn’t used her phone for almost an hour. Nothing. No texts, calls, emails, nothing.”

Everyone looked around at each other. Yoosung’s voice rang out over the crowd.

“So…Last year, I was pretty much failing.” There was a gasp from the crowd, the valedictorian and earliest ever PHD graduate had been failing? “And now…here I am.” He shrugged a little and smiled, “They asked me to give a speech, to tell you all my secret. Tell everyone how I got to become such a dedicated person, completing all of my freshman and sophomore assignments over again.”

“He doesn’t know she’s in danger…” V murmured to himself, “This is not going to be good.”

“But the thing is, I don’t really have a secret. What I have…is someone worth working for. I am engaged to the world’s most amazing woman. Who is absolutely spoken for, so no peeking, she should be back there somewhere.”

He laughed, “My MC, she is the reason I try so hard. Not because she tells me to, but because I want to be the best man possible so that I can make her happy.” He paused, thinking for a moment, “So I guess, if I had to reveal a secret, it would be putting someone else above myself and wanting to make myself better for them.”

“I hope you find your someone.” He smiled and stepped away, accepting his diploma from the college president before stepping off the stage. People were clapping so loudly that the others couldn’t really hear each other.

“He’s coming this way!” Jaehee shouted.

“Someone has to tell him!” Zen shouted back.

Yoosung was clearly confused, his brows furrowed as soon as he had the group in sight. “Where’s MC?” He asked as soon as he reached them, the crowd’s clapping had died down.

“We…” Seven faltered.

“What?” Yoosung’s heart sank. She had seemed happy earlier. Was she sick? Did she need him to come home?

“She’s missing, Yoosung.” V was the one to tell him. He knew he had to be, not because Yoosung looked up to him, but because everyone looked to him to be the leader, the guide.

Yoosung’s left eye immediately started twitching as he immediately glared at Jumin, practically hissing at him, “Where’s her bodyguard?”

“Fired. He went to the hospital.” Jumin answered, matter of factly, but with an agitated tone.

“Her phone?” He looked to the twins next who both looked at each other before answering.

“Your house, untouched.”

“So. What you’re saying is. My. Fiancee’…” The group could see a strange mixture of fear and anger boiling in Yoosung, his violet eyes blazing and a dark look coming over his face.

“Meow.”

“Oh my god, get away from me!” Zen immediately started sneezing, running away from Lisa.

“Lisa…what are you doing here?” Yoosung’s other emotions were suppressed by his surprise at seeing his lazy cat at his graduation.

“MEEEEOOOW,” If cat’s could yell she was doing it. She started running for the door, stopped to see if they were following, then came back and started running for the door again.

“Do you think the cat…knows?” Jaehee grimaced.

“She must. Cats are incredibly intelligent.” Jumin replied matter of factly.

Yoosung didn’t waste any more time, he started running after Lisa. They’d never seen him move like that, but he was out of their sight in seconds.

“Luciel, Saeran, follow Yoosung’s location through his phone.” V instantly went into action, knowing Yoosung wouldn’t be rational without MC. Whoever she was with was in danger, and even if it was Shio, it could end worse than just a few bruises. “Jumin, we will need bodyguards following him, please make sure they know what MC and Yoosung look like so they won’t be harmed.”

Jaehee started making calls and the twins were once again frantically typing on their phones.

“Zen, you and I are going to act as the information relay team. Any information that comes through from one of the other members needs to go through us so at least one of us knows exactly what is going on.”

“Understood.” Zen nodded.

“Get going everyone.” V knew the twins would need to get back to their equipment, but thankfully he also knew Seven had brought one of his fastest cars to the graduation. The others got into a van with Jumin to head towards Yoosung and MC’s house, it seemed like the most likely location that Yoosung or MC would return to if they were to lose track of Yoosung’s phone, which they really hoped they wouldn’t.

****

“Shio…” He smelled like beer, bleach, and tobacco after coming back from the bathroom.

Shio just smiled, holding my chin in his hand, “Will you kiss me now?”

I didn’t say anything. His eye was still bleeding, dripping down his cheek and onto my exposed knee.

“You might as well. You know he isn’t going to come save you right? Your little boy toy.” Every time he spoke I felt that familiar crawling of bugs against my skin.

“I won’t fight you.” I whispered. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction I knew he wanted. This only seemed to make him angry. He slapped me, hard, and I felt my tears dripping down my face to collect on my chin.

“If you won’t fight my kisses, maybe you’ll fight this.” He roughly put his hand on my chest, grabbing at the fabric of my dress there and pinching my skin.

The door flung open and he let go in surprise. We both looked at the doorway at the exact same time, and I nearly cried out with joy. Yoosung was standing there.

“Touch her again, I dare you.” He didn’t sound like himself, his voice was hard and unforgiving. He’d obviously been running, he’d even kicked down a door, but he didn’t even seem winded. There was fire in his violet eyes like I had never seen and his left eye was twitching every few seconds.

“Oh it’s the boy.” Shio sneered. “She seems so interested in your looks, I don’t know why. But I went ahead and copied you. Hope you don’t mind. I’ll pay royalties.” Shio made the mistake of putting his hand roughly on my shoulder, squeezing tight enough to make me yelp.

Yoosung was a blur, almost as though he was possessed. He tackled Shio to the ground. I couldn’t see them from the chair, even though I was craning my neck trying, but I could hear a fist connecting with bone over and over again.

“Do. Not. Touch. HER!” I could tell it was Yoosung, even if his voice was completely different than normal. With each word I could hear the fist smacking into Shio’s face.

Suddenly a flock of men dressed in black suits came through the doorway. I recognized them as more of Jumin’s bodyguards. “Get him off the other one.” One shouted, and I could hear them practically tearing Yoosung away from Shio. Two bodyguards holding a scrambling Yoosung entered my sight.

His fist was covered in blood, some had splattered across his face and clothes as well. Somehow it seemed like he didn’t think he was done with Shio.

A bodyguard approached me with a small knife to cut the zipties and Yoosung started fighting the bodyguards, who holding him back, even harder. “Don’t you dare touch her!” He’s was like a caged animal.

On some level, I was incredibly frightened. The way he was acting was more animal than human, but he was only wanting to protect me. I just hoped he hadn’t driven himself crazy.

“Yoosung,” he seemed to calm some at the sound of my voice. He stopped thrashing. “Yoosung, it’s okay…I’m safe now.”

His eye was still twitching, but the flames that had been burning in his eyes were dying down.

“I’m safe.” I repeated, and I could visually see his body relax. The bodyguards let go of him and he practically slid to the floor. The bodyguard with the knife cut the ties around my arms and legs and I immediately went to my Yoosung, pulling him into my lap.

“Yoosung, Yoosung, are you okay?” he was worrying me, the way he slumped into my lap.

He simply reached up with his hand, it was starting to swell from the beating he had given Shio, who I didn’t even bother to look for, but he gently cupped my face, wincing at the pain. “I couldn’t let him hurt you.” He whispered.

There were tears on his face, but I think most of them were mine. I pulled him tightly against me, rocking back and forth. Everything hit me at once, fear, love, pain, everything was a swirl in my mind.

“MC, don’t cry…” He looked so tired, his chest heaving, the adrenaline from fight or flight leaving him, “I hate it when you cry. Did you…not want me to save you?”

“Oh, Yoosung,” I kissed him, deeper than I ever had before, pouring my love for this man into him through this kiss, wanting him to feel how thankful I was instead of just hearing it. His kiss back was weak, but it was there, and he still tasted like honey.

When we broke apart, he was smiling, a goofy little smile that told me I’d managed to get through to him. One of the bodyguards approached us carefully. “We should head to the hospital to have you both examined.”

“Right.” I nodded.

Yoosung had to be carried to the ambulance waiting outside, but he refused to let go of my hand. I recognized the haughty nurse that glared at us when the bodyguard put Yoosung on the gurney.

“We only allow one person in the ambulance at a time.” She announced, but Yoosung wasn’t having it.

“Then I guess I’m not going to f*ckin’ the hospital.” He hissed. I’d only ever heard him swear while gaming.

The nurse wasn’t happy about it, but she let me into the ambulance. I could see Shio being handcuffed to his own gurney some space away, his face a bloody mess.

“You realize you…you really beat him up, Yoosung.” I looked down at him, gently smoothing his hair away from his face.

“Yeah, well. He put his hand on my woman.” His tone was unapologetic but he gave me a smile, tilting his head.

“Remind me to warn Zen, no more selfies with me.” I laughed.

“I’ll warn him for you.” Yoosung winked, raising his bloody hand, but he had to put it back down quickly, wincing and clenching his teeth in pain.

****  
“Welcome home!” Everyone was already there, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, the twins, and V were on one side of the room, Jumin with Lisa in his arms, who must have run home after leading Yoosung to me. His parents and sister were there too, and immediately rushed to give us each a hug, looking us over.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I don’t need to call the doctor again to check?” His mother was a bundle of worried nerves. He shrugged everyone off, grabbing me around the waist and tucking me into his side.

“We’re fine, just tired.” He had a brace over his hand.

“Heard you managed to break the dude’s face in several places.” Seven nodded approvingly.

“Didn’t even know you had it in you.” Zen was biting his lip, “Hey all those selfies I sent MC don’t mean anything at all, by the way. Please don’t break my face.”

Yoosung just shrugged nonchalantly before laughing, “Of course not.” His face went cold, “Just quit it for a while. I’m not in the mood.”

“He’s…not completely himself yet.” I smiled, reassuring the others that I was certain he would cool down over time.

“I heard you were the coordinator for the rescue team, V.” Yoosung turned to V, who simply stood straight and tall where others would have flinched away. He seemed prepared to be yelled at, even attacked.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hit you. Thanks…seriously.” Yoosung put his braced hand on V’s shoulder, “I probably would have…I might have…” The words hung there unspoken. Yoosung would have killed for me.

“But now he will be going to jail where he belongs. With a broken jaw, nose, and eye socket to boot.” Jumin announced, ticking Shio’s numerous injuries off on his finger.

“We should let you get to sleep.” Jaehee bowed her head slightly towards us. She appeared to have a strange new respect for Yoosung.

“Wait, he sleeps here?” Yoosung’s father spoke up, and I nearly choked on air.

“Of course, dear,” His mother saved us, “She has a lovely guest room.”

“Ah, right.” He nodded, clearly still a little confused. Yoosung’s sister just rolled her eyes and winked at us. I was obviously blushing, but Yoosung simply shrugged too tired to even feel embarrassed.

****

“Yoosung?” I mumbled softly, not wanting to wake him if he was already asleep.

“What is it?” He murmured sleepily.

“Just…” I rolled over to face him, snuggling closer to him, “I…I was so afraid.” I could feel the tears building up quickly.

Yoosung pulled me tight against his chest, kissing the top of my head, “Everything is alright…I will protect you.”

“I know.” I held onto him tightly.

“Did I…scare you too?” He seemed worried, shifting his position so he could look me in the eyes.

At first I wasn’t sure how to answer, but somehow I found the words. “A little…I was afraid that…I wouldn’t be able to bring you back to reality.”

He cupped my cheek in his hand bringing me in for a soft kiss that made my heart melt whispering against my lips, “I will always return to you.”

I laid my head against his chest again, so tired I could barely keep my eyes open, “I still want to marry you.”

He chuckled a little, “Good.” He buried his face in my hair, “When?”

“Tomorrow?” I felt more than I heard him nearly choking on air.

“I, somehow I don’t think anyone would be very happy about that.” He said, regaining his composure.

“I was only kidding.” I laughed, “Though I’d like to marry you as soon as possible. How about, as soon as your hand is healed?”

“That sounds perfect.” He stroked my hair until I fell asleep in his arms.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	11. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding we've all been waiting for.

The rooms Jumin had reserved for us were very nice. They were even better decorated than our own home. She hadn’t seen Yoosung’s room, but she assumed it was the same. A large bed in the center, lowlight lamps and a large TV. I was more interested in the garden outside that we would be getting married in. It was filled with flowers.

Yoosung had been very smart in asking Jumin to be our coordinator, granted, he never did anything for free. Even the strawberries Yoosung had gotten from Jumin had come with a price. Jumin was setting up some sort of new business plan the Yoosung was having to pull crazy hours for, but he couldn’t tell me what it was because the work wasn’t out of its preliminary stages yet.

We were lucky we were even going to get to go on a 3-day camping trip for our honeymoon. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he was still doing paperwork while getting his tux on.

“I can’t believe my son is getting married.” Yoosung’s mother sighed happily from the bed as Siriu zipped up my wedding dress and started braiding my hair, breaking my concentration from my thoughts.

“You’re going to make him so happy.” Siriu chipped in.

“Thank you…” I smiled even though I felt nervous. I didn’t know why, but I felt nauseous with worry.

I wasn’t afraid of getting married, and I knew I wanted to marry him, but I just felt odd looking at myself in my dress. It was long, a layer of soft floral lace underneath gossamer tulle. The sleeves were a scalloped cap sleeve and it wasn’t revealing, a straight cover of my chest. I adjusted the satin belt with the silver crystals in the middle.

“You don’t look well, dear.” Yoosung’s mother tilted her head at me.

“I’m just…I don’t know what it is, but I feel nervous for no reason.” Siriu let my braid drop down my back.

“I’m sure Yoosung feels the same.” His mother smiled, “I know how it was when I got married.”

“You look so good!!!” Seven hugged Yoosung around the waist suddenly, mussing up his tux a little and flinging some papers around the bed.

“Gah! Careful.” Yoosung quickly gathered the papers together and signed off on them. “I’m getting the last of the preliminary paperwork done for Jumin so I can take time off for the honeymoon.”

“Hon. Hon. Hon.” Seven pretended to twirl the end of a mustache speaking with a french accent.

“Oh, shut up.” Yoosung tossed a rolled up piece of scrap paper he’d used for figures at Seven.

“You know…you really are completely different now, Yoosung.” Seven caught the scrap paper without really thinking about it and tossed it in the trash.

“This isn’t going to turn into some sob story moment, is it?” Yoosung got up and straightened his tux jacket. It was simple, but he thought MC would like it.

When he was working on his paperwork, he didn’t have to feel nervous, but now that the clock was ticking down to the final minutes, he couldn’t even focus on the paperwork. He had somehow managed to get it all finished too, so there wasn’t anything else to do at this point.

“No.” Seven smiled, admiring the maturity his friend had gained over his relationship with MC. “But it’s time.”

“Right.” He felt like he was going to hurl. He took out his brown hair pins, they felt silly to him now, especially with the black jacket. He tossed them to the side. He took a deep breath. “Let Jumin know the paperwork is up here and done.”

“Agent Seven Zero Seven is on it.” Seven saluted before holding the door open for Yoosung. After Yoosung left, he quickly hopped into the bathroom to change as well. He didn’t have long.

****

“It’s almost time…Is he already out there?” I whispered to Siriu as she came back from escorting his mother to her seat.

“Yes…but Seven isn’t there yet?” She adjusted the top of her simple chiffon dress. It was the same soft violet as her eyes.

“What do you mean Seven isn’t there?” How could Yoosung’s best friend have disappeared on us so quickly.

“Never fear, God Seven is here.” I turned to see Seven in the same dress as Siriu, posing with duck-lips and two fingers up in the peace sign.

“Oh…my…God…” Siriu’s eyes went wide, “My dad is going to be so weirded out.” She started laughing just thinking about it.

“Are you crazy!?” I was used to Seven’s antics, but I hadn’t expected him to cross-dress at my wedding.

“Just a little.” He smiled and then put on a serious face. “I just want to lighten the mood. But if you really don’t want me to wear it, I can go get changed again…I don’t want to worry my best friend’s lady.” He gently laid a hand on my shoulder.

It seemed that while Yoosung had been growing in maturity, Seven had been growing a little as well. Or maybe I had just never noticed the serious side of him other than when he was working.

I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. There was one minute until I was supposed to walk out there. Yoosung would probably freak out if I wasn’t there on time. He’d been that way ever since my kidnapping.

“It’s time already…I just want to get married.” I smiled, grabbing my small bouquet of white flowers from the vase next to the door. “The two of you should just get out there already.”

“As you wish. My lady.” He offered his arm to Siriu, who took it, starting to giggle once more.

They opened the door and ran out together to a fit of laughter from the crowd, and some gasps. Yoosung really had a large family…half thought it was funny, and the other half were too professional to laugh. I could hear his mother’s laughter though.

I bit my lip, waiting for my music to start. A harpist began to play and I pushed open the door and began my walk up the cobblestone path through the garden to the altar.

I didn’t notice the people oohing and aahing at my dress as I walked up to him, painfully slowly. All I could see, was the look in his eyes. It was as though nothing else in the world mattered more to him than this moment.

I could feel tears in my eyes, although I didn’t know why I was crying. I couldn’t walk any longer, I picked up my skirt with one hand and ran the rest of the way. Yoosung held out his arms to me and picked me up, swinging me around in a circle before placing me gently back on my feet. I was glad I had chosen flats.

“You look so beautiful.” He whispered it to me as the priest cleared his throat.

“Ahem…I think our lovely couple are somewhat….excited to be married today.”

Yoosung was blushing now, a smile on his face as he tilted his head and rubbed the back of it. I could feel a blush on my own cheeks as well as the crowd chuckled.

“I was asked by my employer to make this as quick as possible, due to an important meeting he needs to get to…”

I glanced over at Jumin as the priest spoke, he was already checking his watch and mumbling to Jaehee. Zen was giving him a dirty look and muttering, probably something about how his trust-fund kid life was ruining the wedding. Saeran honestly seemed excited to get out of there as soon as possible, already on the edge of his seat as though he was going to run away.

Jaehee was trying desperately to keep Lisa from crawling out of her lap. Somehow, our lazy cat had managed to build up some energy today it seemed. Seven and Siriu were both drying their eyes with one of her handkerchiefs.V was just shaking his head at all the nonsense going on around him.

I looked over to his parents and Yoosung’s father was giving an approving nod towards the priest while his mother was simply too caught up in the happiness of the wedding to think about anything else.

“The rings?” The priest looked to Seven who was now blowing his nose dramatically into Siriu’s handkerchief. She seemed to think he was hilarious.

“Of course!” He said in an unnaturally high-pitch for him and stuff his hand into the top of his dress, pulling our the ring box and handing it to Yoosung.

“You’re ridiculous,” Yoosung muttered at him, but accepted the ring box, too nervous and happy to care. His fingers were shaking as he took out a small silver band that matched the silver color of his grandmother’s ring that he had given me.

“It’s not much…” He bit his lip, looking at me apologetically, “But I saved up for this one myself with the money from the internship…”

“It’s perfect…” I managed to choke out the words, my throat choking with more tears that I held back for his sake.

“Do you, Yoosung Kim, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, in good times and in bad, so long as you both shall live?” The priest’s voice rang out over the crowd.

“I do.” He placed the ring on my finger, his hand shaking a little, his nerves revealing themselves to me even as he tried to hide them by standing straight and tall. I took his ring from the box, a thick silver band I had purchased for him from my parents’ money.

“Do you, MC, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, in good times and in bad, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” A tear escaped my control as I slid the ring on his finger.

“Don’t be sad,” He wiped the tear away, worry filling his voice. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m just so happy.” Our eyes locked and we both seemed to have the same idea.

We weren’t going to wait to kiss any longer. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply and I kissed him back, holding him tightly, not wanting to let go of this moment. I wanted to burn it into my memory so I would never forget.

“Well…I guess you may kiss the bride then.” The priest huffed.

When we had finished, to the cheering and clapping of friends and family, I picked up my skirt, took his hand and off we ran through the garden. I tossed my bouquet, not caring who caught it. We were off to our honeymoon before Jumin could stop us and pile more work onto Yoosung.

“Here, wife,” I hadn’t expected him to say it so soon, but it made my heart do a back flip. He opened the door for me and helped me get my dress inside before running around to the other side and starting the car. As we were driving away, I looked out the back of the car and noticed Jumin dropping a pile of what looked like fresh paperwork into Jaehee’s already full arms.

“Jaehee is really giving us an amazing wedding gift…” I looked over at my now husband as he drove us away towards the beach. It wasn’t far from the hotel, and Zen had gifted us the three-day fee for the cabin as his wedding gift. Even though he had given another speech about not letting Yoosung’s beast get too rough in his excitement, the gift was well appreciated.

“I know…” He smiled over at me, “But let’s not think about all that now…I want to spend an amazing trip…with my wife.” When he called me that, his voice sounded like a mixture of awe and reverence.

“I can’t wait, husband…” My voice trailed off as the my heart felt as though it was going to burst through my chest. I was happier than I had ever been in my life.

****

When we reached the cabin, Yoosung parked the car next to the patio and turned to me, his hand finding the nape of my neck and pulling me into a kiss that seemed to last ages. His honey taste was sweeter than ever. I put my hand on his thigh to deepen the kiss by pulling myself closer. I heard him take a sharp breath before breaking the kiss.

“If you don’t move your hand, I might just have to take you in the car…” His violet eyes were dark, “And I don’t think that will be very comfortable.”

“No…I doubt it would,” That hungry look took my breath away, but I moved my hand quickly and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Stay there.” He smiled as he got out of his side of the vehicle and came around to mine, opening the door and sliding his hand under my knees and behind my back. At first, it made my heart jump into my throat, feeling as though he was going to drop me, but he pulled me from the car easily and shut the door with his hip.

“Strangely enough, carrying paperwork is good exercise.” He joked. Yoosung looked more lively than he had in weeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me easily through the open door way of the cabin, placing me on the large bed in the back room.

“Be right back.” He kissed my forehead and hopped back out the door, grabbing the key from the lock as he went. The next thing I knew he was bringing in all of our luggage.

“I could have helped with that!” I stood, coming over to help him put the bags on the floor, but he shook his head.

“Nonsense, I won’t let my wife lift a finger to work this weekend.”

His chivalry made me smile, “You’re so silly. You’re the only one who has a job…I just do house chores.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He put down the last of the luggage and closed the front door, locking it carefully. “My wife needs to be taken care of.” He turned and pulled me in for another kiss. I melted into him instantly.

If there was anything I would remember best about my wedding, it was the way that Yoosung kissed me for the rest of the day. It was as though each time he was thanking me for something. Even if I didn’t know what he was thanking me for, it made my heart sing each time.

When he finally stopped kissing me, he fake frowned and picked up my braid, “We need to take this out. I can’t bury my fingers in your hair properly.”

“Yoosung!” My heart leaped at his bold words, he hadn’t even blushed until I said something, and even then his cheeks were only a light pink.

“I’m sorry,” He rubbed the back of his head, “I think I’m too excited right now.” He pulled off his tux jacket and tossed it to the side. “I need to get out of this thing…it’s too hot.”

“Oh…” Now I was blushing dark red, as he pulled his tie loose and started to unbutton his shirt…It was too tempting as he tossed away his shirt. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to me by it, giving him another kiss. “Perhaps…you’re the one who should be careful what he’s doing.” I smiled at him coyly.

I may have teased him too much. Since the kidnapping, Yoosung had been even more confident in getting what he wanted, though the occasional blush still sneaked through. He pulled me tight against him, gently yanking on my braid so he could nibble at my exposed neck.

"Who should be careful?" He whispered as he swirled his tongue on my pulse.

"Me..." I whispered back, I could already feel him hard against my leg.

"Do you want this already? We only just got married." His fingers carefully undid my braid even as he slid the tip of his nose up my neck to my jaw, kissing just below my ear.

"I only want to be with you, Yoosung." I bit my lip. I liked when he was dominant, but it made me feel like a cold fish. I slid my fingers down his chest, undoing his belt and pants.

Over our time together, we had both grown bolder and more confident with each other. He wasn't the only one who barely blushed anymore.

"It seems we need to get this dress off, then..." He kissed me and softly tugged on my lower lip with his teeth as he found the zipper of my dress, unzipping it slowly and simply letting it fall to the ground. "Nothing?"

He seemed surprised, and there was the little blush sneaking through as he looked over my body. His eye were dark as he pulled the familiar green packet from his pants on the floor.

"You're one to talk." A blush had come to my cheeks as well, he hadn't been wearing anything else either.

He smiled and tore the package open. "Well, those pants were kind of showing my boxer line."

"Should we...go to the bed?" I turned as though to go into teh large bedroom but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms.

"Actually...I was thinking right here would be fine," He pressed my bare back against the wall, "If you think you'll be alright?" Even though he was bolder, he was always gentle and careful with me from the beginning.

My face turned dark red just think about it, but at the same time a shock of electricity went through me, starting the flames in my bloodstream. "I...yes."

He lifted my leg up to his hip, "Are you ready?" He slid his hand down my stomach to the heat between my thighs, testing with his fingers instead of waiting for my response. He pushed his finger inside and I groaned, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? That good, huh?" He teased me slowly, his finger building up more heat.

"Please..." I moaned, it wasn't enough, it was pure torture and he knew it too.

"Please what?" He kissed me softly, nibbling at my lip, "I want to hear you asking your husband for what you want."

"I want you..." I paused, my breath hitching in my throat before I could finish, "I want you make love to me here, against the wall...husband." It was exhilarating in a way, making me feel even more hungry for him.

"As you wish, wife." He mumbled in my ear, pressing my back tighter against the wall to lift my legs up over his hips so that I could lock them around him. He wasted no time, kissing me passionately as he pressed his length inside.

"Yoosung," I moaned out his name, and he shook his head.

"Don't call me that today. Just husband." As he spoke he picked up the pace, finding his rhythm. He was going deeper than ever before and I felt as though my heart would burst, not just from pleasure but from his words.

I pressed my hands into his back even as I tightened my legs around him, making him groan. The fire between us was burning hot enough that I felt as though my skin were burning. He bit my neck, marking me and I did the same to him, making him moan, "Wife...I love you."

"I love you, too." I could barely speak, the pleasure was making my thoughts feel blurry as the secret coil within my body tightened. With each thrust, a fresh wave of heat went through my blood making me cry out.

"Am I hurting you?" He nearly stopped, but I shook my head wildly, I never wanted him to stop. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as he obliged, digging his fingers into my hips. This only made the coil tighter.

I couldn't think of anything but him as he plunged into me over and over, my back pressed so hard into the wall I thought it would break, until finally the coil released, sending sparks and flames into my every cell. I held him against me tightly, but he didn't stop, not yet having found his own release.

With each consequent motion a fresh wave of fireworks went off behind my eyelids. I dug a hand into his hair, tugging and spurring him on. I realized I wasn't even ready for him to stop. A new coil was already tightening within me.

"I never want you to forget this." He mumbled in my ear, biting and tugging gently at my earlobe.

I felt as though I was standing on the edge of a cliff, each movement inching me closer to the edge. I could the muscles of his stomach and legs clench as he cried out, plunging inside of me hard, releasing the new coil in me into a raging firestorm.

He pressed his forehead against mine. We were both breathing hard now, virtually panting. "I won't forget." I whispered my promise, making him smile.

"You amaze me. My joy. My precious wife." He kissed my forehead gently. As he pulled away from me, gently lowering my legs to the floor, I wobbled a little, making him frown. "Should I carry you to the bed?"

"Yes, please..." I felt my face growing hot but he just swiftly picked me up, taking me to the bed and laying me down gently with pure devotion in his eyes. He kissed me again, that strange feeling of him thanking me filled my mind again as he held my cheek in his hand to keep me from breaking away.

"You really have made me a better man." He smiled, gently pushing my hair over my shoulder. "I'm so glad you chose me."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head confused.

"Nothing." He laughed and got on the bed himself, laying face down and crossing his arms under his head on the pillow, "I'm just so happy is all."

I snuggled my head into my arms on the bed just like he was doing. It was so nice to see him relaxed and happy again. I had missed this side of Yoosung since he had joined Jumin’s latest project as an intern for C&R International.

“You know…you work too much.” I attempted to give him a look, but I probably just looked silly.

“You’re cute,” He laughed and then sighed, “I know…This project is just a big deal…and…well, I guess I can tell you what it is now that I’ve finished the last of the preliminary paperwork.”

Finally! I had been waiting way too patiently to know what he was doing. Somehow the work he was doing seemed so much less, “worth it,” when I didn’t even know what it was.

“It’s an animal hospital business.” Yoosung smiled, “I’m going to become a vet sooner than I thought.”

The air rushed out of me, “You’re kidding!” He was going to be achieving his dream so soon. I kissed him, none so gently, too excited for him to really pay attention.

He chuckled, “I know! That’s what I said when Jumin offered it.” He rolled over onto his back, and I took the opportunity to snuggle up on his chest. “He was surprised by the unused animal hospital next door to our home, and now he’s buying it and going to reopen it as a C&R business. It will be mostly non-profit, but it’s going to be amazing.”

He was talking so quickly that it was hard to keep up, but he was so happy. “All that work suddenly seems worth it.” I smiled.

This however, made a strange look cross his face, “Yeah…Except, it’s really hard for me to keep up with all the paperwork. I didn’t get a business degree, you know? And he says he doesn’t trust any of his current employees to take it over other than Jaehee, and, well, you know, I can’t just let her take over it with how busy she is already.”

His consideration for the feelings and health of others always melted my heart. “Of course not.”

“Jumin says if I can find someone else to do the work, he’ll consider it, but he doesn’t feel like going through a hiring process when he says I’m fully capable.” He sighed towards the ceiling in frustration.

“I could do it.” I offered, and immediately his eyes snapped to me, “I have a business degree, and I’m not doing anything else currently.”

“I don’t want you working crazy hours.” He narrowed his eyes, “Not my wife, no ma’am.”

“I wouldn’t be.” I pushed myself up to look him in the eyes from an even height, “I handle paperwork with ease, and you know it too. I go crazy sitting in the house while you’re at work and I’m doing nothing…It would be nice to have the same hours as you.”

He looked at me, thinking it over for a few minutes before replying, “Fine, but if he tries to make you work longer, you have to quit.” He kissed my forehead, “Please…”

“Deal.” I smiled, once more snuggling into the arms of my husband.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	12. Animal Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animal hospital opens with an RFA party.

“Honey, are you alright?” Yoosung appeared in the doorway, his headset still on and brows furrowed.

“Yeah,” I sat back on my haunches, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand before flushing the toilet. “I’m just not feeling well.”

“Are you going to be alright for the party this week? You’re the one who suggested to Jumin we should have it at the animal hospital opening.” He gently helped me onto my feet, “Granted, Zen wasn’t into the idea until we promised no animals would be present and there’s no fur in there since it’s only just opening.”

I leaned into his arms, sighing happily. Somehow, being in his arms made the nausea a little more bearable. He helped me to the bed before getting a weird look on his face. “What’s wrong?” I felt a chill and pulled the blankets over myself.

“You don’t think you could be…you know…” He looked like he was going to be sick, too.

“I know?” At first I couldn’t understand, it was almost starting to give me a headache. I shook my head vigorously, “Oh, no, Yoosung, no. This is definitely just the flu…”

“Yeah?” He seemed relieved, I would have been too, we only just got married after all and were starting our work with a brand new animal hospital. It simply wasn’t the time.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” I smiled at him, “And don’t worry…just give me a day or two and I’ll be good to go for the party. Just bring me today’s paperwork in here?”

“Absolutely not.” He stood, “Today, you’re not spending time with anyone or anything but me. I’m logging out of LOLOL, and then I’ll bring some soup.”

“You’re too sweet.”

“Not nearly as sweet as you…I just wish I could kiss your flu away.” He leaned over the bed and kissed my forehead. “I love you, precious wife.”

****

“I feel like sneezing just thinking about the animals that will be in here soon.” Zen shivered and Jaehee handed him a tissue.

“Here, we don’t want a repeat of the party before last.” She was blushing a little.

“Thank you!” Zen exclaimed, tucking the tissue in his pocket, “Never know when I’ll need it.” He winked, and I thought Jaehee was going to die.

“How many guests will be in attendance, MC?” Jumin asked, crossing his arms at what he considered the nonsense of the other two.

“I have a total of one-hundred and twenty-four on the guest list.” I tapped my clipboard, “And we decided I will be giving the speech?”

“Well, I did it last time…so it’s only fair?” Yoosung scratched the back of his head. I liked the outfit he’d chosen, as he was debuting as a vet for the first time. A simple red shirt, dark pants, and his lab coat. He looked simply delicious. I zoned out a little but Seven’s voice brought me out of my thoughts.

“Maybe the newest member should introduce himself to the crowd.” He gave his brother’s back a hard pat that almost sent him falling on his face. His hair was almost completely red now, just the tips were still a white with pink tint.

“How about, I kill you instead.” Saeran hissed, turning to his brother with an almost derange look in his eyes that made Yoosung visibly tense up. Saeran then cracked a smile releasing the tension, “Well…maybe not.” He looked down at the floor, “But I’m going to stay in the corner.

“Wow,” Seven gulped, “Sometimes you really scare me.”

“I think MC should do it.” V smiled, “She’s the reason we’ve been able to do the parties again, and the one who helped heal this organization.”

“I didn’t do much,” I held up my hands.

“Don’t be silly.” Zen put his hand on my shoulder, “You are the center of everything.”

“Um, Zen.” Yoosung was staring at Zen’s hand on my exposed shoulder, my dress was long, closed back this time, but even though my dress had long sleeves, they were somewhat off the shoulder. I had hoped to cover myself a little more to avoid Yoosung lighting the fire between us, but perhaps I should have been even more careful for his jealous streak.

Yoosung’s pale eye was starting to twitch. “Take your hand off my wife, pretty boy.” He was none too friendly in his statement. Zen jumped several feet away from me.

“Right, sorry, please don’t hurt my face!” He threw up his hands in apology.

“I like how you protect your lady.” Jumin smirked.

“I would have actually hit him.” Saeran played with his spike bracelet a little.

“I think the first few guests are starting to arrive.” V said, looking towards the door. I could hear it too, the cars driving into the parking lot and reporters starting to snap photographs. “I will go hang my images, the rest of you, mingle as usual, I suppose.” He laughed a little and took off towards the room we had assigned to the photograph auction.

“I need to go greet guests. You should come with me, Yoosung, for the publicity.” I took his hand and started walking towards the doors leading out toward the red carpet we had laid at the front of the hospital.

He tightened his hand on mine, pulling me to a stop. “I’m excited to see your magic in action.” His smile was so sweet, my heart melted instantly, remembering how he hadn’t been able to attend the last party with me and the speech he had given.

“I can’t wait either.” I smiled and pushed the doors open, greeting our first guests.

Yoosung and I welcomed each guest together. He never even left my side for a moment. It was tiring to greet such a large crowd. I almost thought we wouldn’t be able to fit them all into the hospital at first, but we managed, even with the photographers, reporters, and food and drink in the room, we managed. After greeting the last guest, Yoosung followed me up to the podium.

“We thank you for attending the RFA party. As you all know, I am MC Kim. The RFA was founded to bring together people across different organizations to raise money towards charitable causes. We welcome our returning guests as well as our new guests and ask that you take this evening to enjoy the company and the music, but also, that you give with your heart.”

“I would like to take a moment to speak about the cause for which we are raising money from this party. This is the grand opening Sally’s Memorial Animal Hospital, a nonprofit veterinary hospital that will be run by myself and staffed by my husband, Yoosung Kim, the youngest ever PHD Graduate in Korea, who graduated at the top of his class from Sky University. We thank you for your attendance and generous support. The photograph auction will begin in approximately two hours.”

I hadn’t expected so much applause, but it filled the room. So many people had come, so many people willing to give, and Yoosung’s dream becoming a reality. I started to tear up as we left the podium, and Yoosung took my face in his hands.

“What’s wrong? Your introduction was excellent.” He wiped my tears away gently and then tested my forehead for fever, “You’re not getting sick again, right?”

“No…I’m just so amazed.” I threw my arms around him, kissing him hard. At first, he was surprised, but he melted into me just as I always did to him. He held me close, only breaking away once we heard the flashes going off. “Oh…”

I blushed hard and he was too, but he just laced his fingers into mine, “That’s alright. I like the world knowing you belong to me. I hope Shio sees this from the prison infirmary.” His smirk was a little unsettling but I just shook my head and leaned into his side.

He turned to me, bowing slightly and kissing my hand, “I would like…to dance with you. Like I wasn’t able to do at the last party because of my eye…or on our first date because of Seven…or even our wedding…” His brows furrowed, “Wow…I’m a terrible husband.”

I laughed, “Not at all, every one of those moments were still special.” I tilted my head the way he always did.

“Then, precious, I will give you another special moment.” He smiled and did the same. Pulling me onto the designated dance area and then into his arms the way he had done when we’d started to dance at home.

It wasn’t ballroom dance, and it didn’t even look dignified. I could imagine Jumin shaking his head at us in the corner, but the warmth I could feel in his arms and the way he held me so close, was the only thing I would remember about dancing that night. I felt loved, and he did too.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	13. A Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA and the Kim family come to visit for a holiday party.

I finished hanging the last piece of Christmas decorations around our home. At first, I had been nervous about decorating, because of Lisa, but after we had put the tree up, she had completely ignored it. The others would be coming over soon, so Yoosung had taken Lisa to stay at his office in the animal hospital, to keep from disturbing Zen’s allergies.

The door opened just as I got off the chair I had been using to reach the ceiling. Yoosung smiled happily, his breath steaming just a little in the cold air as he brushed snow from his shoulders. “It’s just as beautiful in here as it is out there.”

“Thank you.” I smiled, placing the chair back around our new dining room table. We’d really only bought it for this dinner, but I rather liked it. I had already set the places for Yoosung’s family and the RFA.

“Have you seen the messenger?” I asked.

“Yup.” He closed the door, removing his jacket and shoes, “Everyone is already on their way.”

“That’s wonderful.” I hopped over to him and gleefully threw my arms around him, “How long do we have to cuddle until then?”

He laughed, “We’re coming up on our two year wedding anniversary and you still want to cuddle? I’m honored.” He took my hands away from his waist so that he could turn around. “That’s not good…You have some cuts from the Christmas tree.” Yoosung murmured, kissing each of my fingers gently.

I blushed, “Don’t worry, they’re nothing. Of course I still want to cuddle you. It may be almost four years since we met, but there is no one in this world I love as much as you.” I smiled up at him and just a touch of pink appeared on his cheeks.

“You honor me.” He bent his lips to mine. No matter how often we kissed, his gentle lips would always make my heart leap. As he pulled away he stroked a little of my hair behind my ears. “I am so happy here with you.” His face grew a little serious, “You’re happy too?”

“Of course.” I hugged him tightly, “I can’t imagine a happier life…except maybe if we had a baby.”

I could hear him gulp as he pulled away from me to look into my eyes, “What was that?” He seemed almost frightened, the color drained from his face. Yoosung had told me once that he wanted children, but every time I mentioned having a baby he always had the same reaction.

“I’m happy with just you, Lisa, and I living here…I just think it would be nice. That’s all.” I poked his nose gently. I looked down at the floor for a moment, biting my lip and thinking. For months I had been dropping hints that I wanted to have a baby.

Every time I saw one with their parents on the street I would show him…but I couldn’t understand why he seemed so afraid. I needed to know the truth, so we could stop dancing in limbo. “Yoosung…Do you not want to have children anymore?”

He opened his mouth as though he was about to answer but then the doorbell rang and I could hear a shout from outside.

“Let us in, it’s cold!” Seven’s voice was easily distinguished. “Jumin wouldn’t let me message you from the car to open the door.” He huffed.

Yoosung opened the door quickly, he almost seemed relieved that he didn’t have to answer me. I could already feel my holiday spirit sinking a little.

“It’s simply not appropriate to do that.” Jumin frowned at Seven just as Yoosung opened the door.

“Come in, everyone. I believe we already have hot cocoa ready.”

Even Saeran’s eyes lit up at the mention of hot cocoa. He really seemed to love sweets, though his favorite was always ice cream. V gave Yoosung and I a hug as he entered, “Thank you for having me over tonight.”

“Well, we couldn’t let you sit at home by yourself like you did that first Christmas after we met.” I smiled, more warmly than I felt. Yoosung seemed to be a little stiff too when I glanced at him. I wondered if he really didn’t want children that much, perhaps I shouldn’t even bother to pry.

Jaehee was hidden behind a large stack of presents as Zen tried to take some from her so that she could see, “I can’t believe the trust fund kid made you carry these from the car all by yourself. You should have told me there were presents in the car.”

As soon as Jeahee’s face became visible I could see the obvious blush at Zen’s kindness, “It is nothing, just another part of my extra job duties. Where would you like us to put these, MC and Yoosung?”

“Just under the tree would be perfect.” I took a few more gifts out of Jaehee’s stack before leading them over to the tree.

Just as Yoosung was about to close the door, a hand grabbed the edge and pushed it open. “Don’t you dare close the door on me, brother!” Siriu’s laughing face appeared in the doorway, my in-laws were following not far behind.

“I see your house is decorated in traditional fashion.” His father nodded approvingly.

“Where is my darling daughter-in-law?” His mother looked around the room and upon seeing me held her arms out for a hug. I made my way over quickly. We had become the best of friends ever since the wedding. She seemed to have accepted me as the best possible caretaker for Yoosung.

“Is Saeran here?” Siriu whispered in my ear, as she hugged me and peered over my shoulder.

“He should be by the hot cocoa.” I smiled and then whispered back in her ear, “I think someone has a little crush.”

“Not at all!” Her face turned a deep shade of red, “I just think he needs a little feminine care since he stays with Seven so much.”

“I am plenty feminine.” Seven mused, puffing out his cheeks and pointing at her accusingly with his cocoa spoon. This made the room bust out in laughter.

Yoosung got to work putting the food on the table, honey glazed ham, pork ribs, mashed potatoes, and various vegetables and side dishes soon covered the table along with the place settings. “Shall we eat then?”

We sat next to each other and across from Siriu and Saeran. Siriu chatted happily with Saeran, who for the most part only responded politely, though she occasionally made him blush almost the same color as his hair which had grown out completely since his rescue from teh Mint Eye. He seemed slightly uncomfortable whenever he spoke with women, but Siriu seemed to put him at ease for the most part.

“Talk to the girl more.” I heard Seven whisper to his brother as he winked over at Siriu, “She’s cute.” If Saeran’s eyes could kill, Seven would most definitely have been dead.

Seven immediately turned to his other side and started talking happily with Jumin, who for the most part ignored his whimsies.

“I wanted to build my own space station, but I don’t have the money.” Seven went on, “So I thought I’d hit up the local millionaire.”

“I am not interested in space stations.” Jumin nearly rolled his eyes, but Seven just kept going.

“What if I let you be the first to come for a ride to the moon?” He offered excitedly.

Jaehee sat next to Jumin, clearly praying that Jumin wouldn’t agree to such nonsense and put more work on her plate. Zen was across from her, shaking his head as well. He turned to V.

“Don’t you think Seven is getting a little out of control.”

“No more than usual.” V smiled, clearly amused by the exchange happening between his childhood friend and the over eager redhead. “What do you think, Yoosung, he’s your best friend. Where’s he at on the crazy scale today?”

Yoosung had clearly been lost in his thoughts as he picked at his potatoes. V’s question had him shaking his head as he came back to reality. “Huh? Oh, well…I don’t think Seven ever really fit on the scale.” He laughed a little.

I was lost in thought as well. Yoosung had barely looked at me since I had asked him about children. I poked at my slice of ham. Would I be able to accept a life without children? If it was for Yoosung…then.

“Is there something wrong?” Yoosung’s mother whispered to me. Her husband was happily eating his food, enjoying his son’s and my cooking and completely tuning out the conversations of those around him.

I smiled a little at her and shook my head. “No, no, just tired after all the preparations.”

She raised an eyebrow at me, her violet eyes seemed like they were looking right through me and she nodded. “I see. Well, tell my son I want at least one grandchild.” She spoke loudly enough for the rest of the table to hear.

“Wait, you’re finally pregnant?!” Siriu nearly jumped up from the table as she clapped her hands. There were similar expressions on the others on the table. Except Yoosung and I who threw up our hands, we were both shaking our heads, “No, no, not at all.” We spoke in unison.

“That’s disappointing.” Yoosung’s father grumbled and went back to eating his food.

“Aw, but I wanna be an uncle.” Seven pouted, leaning his chin on his hand. “I was so excited.”

Saeran just rolled his eyes. Jaehee pushed her glasses back up onto her nose and Zen breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank God, I was starting to feel older again.”

“You are older.” Jumin really did roll his eyes this time. He wiped the edge of his mouth with his napkin nonchalantly. “Perhaps Yoosung and MC do not want to have children.”

“I…um…” I looked down at my hands, picking at them, feeling heat rising in my cheeks quickly.

“It’s not that…it’s just…” Yoosung’s voice shocked me a little. So he did want children?

Yoosung looked at me, biting his lower lip, “I…We just have our reasons, that’s all.”

V furrowed his brows, “It’s not that you can’t have children?”

“As far as I know, we can…” I shook my head.

“Then what?” Siriu leaned forward, looking each of us over her eyes searching for clues.

“Just not now, alright.” Yoosung massaged his temples with one hand, grabbing my hand with the other just as I started to pick more at my fingers. He hated when I did that. I knew he was just stopping me, but the heat of his hand still comforted me in this awkward moment.

“Right, well.” V stood up. “Let’s not talk about this any longer, then. Are we ready to open our gifts?”

As the others gathered around the tree, I stood up to follow, but Yoosung grabbed my hand and held me back. His eyes seemed sad and I furrowed my brows. “Yoosung?”

He pulled me tightly against him, nuzzling his face into my hair. “I love you, MC. I’m sorry.”

I didn’t pry. He was clearly dealing with something, and even though I wish I could understand, that he would tell me, I just nodded my head and hugged him back. “It’s alright.” I smiled up at him, “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

He kissed me deeply, blush rose darkly in my cheeks as I thought of the others being able to see, but he didn’t stop. My skin was starting to grow hot when a voice called out.

“Could you not?” Saeran was grimacing as we pulled away.

“Sorry…” I mumbled. Yoosung fit his fingers in with mine.

“Just doing as the mistletoe commands?” Yoosung replied, pulling a piece of mistletoe from the ceiling above my chair.

“Hey,” Zen laughed, “Doesn’t that mean we all have to kiss MC?”

Yoosung tightened his hand around mine, “Excuse me? You want to kiss my wife?” I knew his pale eye must be twitching.

“He’s just kidding,” I forced myself to laugh and tugged Yoosung to the presents to take his mind off Zen’s comment. It seemed to work. Yoosung sat with me between his legs and wrapped his arms around me as we watched everyone unwrap their gifts.

We had each given each other a collective gift, deciding on the presents through conference calls arranged by Jaehee.

V was astounded at the quality of the new lens, “This is simply too much.” He shook his head, “I can’t take this.”

“It was nothing,” Jumin shrugged, “We all put a little money towards it.”

“I…don’t think that’s the model we chose.” Jaehee frowned a little as she thought.

“I covered the difference.” Jumin stated it simply, just another matter of fact. Zen glared at him.

Jaehee unwrapped her new “Behind the Scenes with Zen” interview DVD that hadn’t been released yet. She was over the moon. Zen was the next to unwrap his present and it turned out to be a new piece of workout equipment he had mentioned in the chat. He thanked us all, even Jumin.

Jumin was a little surprised by his gift. It had been my idea, a special spa night for two at a massage parlor in town that also catered to animals. “I only wish Elizabeth the 3rd could have been here to accept this gift as well.”

Saeran was probably the most excited by his gift. We had gotten him a year’s supply of ice cream from a nearby ice cream shop. Siriu giggled as she unwrapped the large plush toy she had asked for in the shape of an espresso cup. Seven’s gift card for premium gas got him all excited too. He jumped up and down. “My babies will be so happyyyyy!”

Yoosung opened a new limited edition LOLOL package code after I opened my gift, which turned out to be fuzzy slippers and pajamas. “My favorite.” I snuggled them to my face immediately much to Yoosung’s satisfaction.

“I told them you’d like it. They all thought it was too simple.” He kissed my other cheek.

His parents were equally satisfied with their gifts of vouchers to a fancy restaurant for each of them. “Perhaps we should go on a double-date then and have another family chat.” Yoosung’s mother gave him a look and he turned bright red.

“Right…” He mumbled.

By the end of the night, everyone had had a fantastic time. We said goodbye at the door and Yoosung hopped out to get Lisa from his office as I cleaned up some of the dishes. When he came back, he placed Lisa on the ground and she sprinted to the couch, falling asleep just as quickly.

For a little while, Yoosung watched me doing the dishes in silence. I just continued doing what I was doing. He stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, so I turned off the faucet.

“I’m sorry if you’ve been feeling pressured.” I put my hand on his shoulder and he moved my hair away from my neck nuzzling me. He softly nibbled at my ear lobe. I began to feel hot, turning in his arms.

“What are you doing?” I bit at my lip, holding him a little away from me.

He smiled and kissed me softly, lingering just a little too long. I could feel my heart beating far too quickly.

“I want to have a baby with you, MC.” He stroked my cheek and it felt as though my heart had stopped completely. My face was on fire.

“But?”

He put his finger to my lips. “No buts.” His smile had a slight hint of smirking to it, before he took a deep breath and told me what had been on his mind. “This whole time…I was always called the baby. The one who’d never had a girlfriend. I honestly thought I never would.”

He paused, taking another breath. “You are the only person I’ve ever met who didn’t call me a baby the first time you met me. You loved me and have opened up my whole world. It’s been the best time of my life. But, I’ve been afraid to have a child with you because…”

“Because?” I tiled my head a little, gently stroking his cheek which he leaned into my hand.

“Because I almost felt like I was faking it. I’ve been a baby this whole time playing at being an adult. I’m still the youngest member of the RFA, even you are a little older than me. I don’t know, I just couldn’t shake the feeling of being a pretender.”

He looked so sad that it crushed my heart. I pulled him tightly into my arms. “You are no baby, Yoosung. You have always been a man. It may have taken you some time to grow up, but you have proved it to me at every opportunity. The mission you went on with Seven, our life together, your early graduation, and now your work as a doctor. You are most definitely a man. You just happen to be a cute one.” I smiled up at him.

“Is that really how you feel?” He seemed a little shocked at my words.

“Of course it is, husband.” I kissed him without holding back, wanting him to know the intensity of my feelings. He melted into my arms, trying to do the same for me.

When he finally pulled away from me he stroked back my hair, murmuring softly in my ear. “My Christmas wish, is to have a baby with you.”

There was no mistaking that my heart was doing back-flips. “That’s my Christmas wish, too.”

Without another word, he picked me up into his arms, kissing me once more. As I wrapped my arms around him, I remember feeling so happy that I could cry, just as I had felt at our wedding. He would always make me feel this way.

"Where are we going?" I nuzzled into his neck, nibbling gently under his chin. "Usually, you would just do as you please."

"I know...but somehow it just doesn't feel right. A baby should come out of love, not pure lust." He smiled at me, but his violet eyes were still the same darker shade they turned when I knew he wanted me. He was starting to heat up as well, I knew that from his dark look.

"You are amazing, Yoosung." I kissed him as he laid me down on the bed. He bit at my lower lip, sending a shock of heat through my bloodstream. He slid his hand up under my sweater, his fingertips teasing along the edge of my bra, making me inhale sharply.

"Well, just because I'm going to be loving, doesn't mean I won't tease you to hear those cute sounds." He was smirking, the look in his eyes getting even hungrier. He pulled my shirt up over my head and replaced his fingertips with his tongue and teeth, taking his time as he took off my bra. He bit down just enough to leave a little pink mark and was rewarded by a soft moan.

"See what I mean?" His hands slid down my sides, tracing my curves as he lapped and nipped at the tight peaks his bite had created, each time sending a fresh wave of heat through me.

"Yoosung...that's just mean." I whimpered as he pressed his body between my thighs, grinding his hardness against my most sensitive area, making me moan even more. Despite what everyone had once thought, he was no weakling. He was confident when it came to me.

"Please..." I pressed up against him in return, the burning was starting to become unbearable. I was certain that any second, I would be consumed by the flames licking at my skin.

"Not yet." He whispered against my lips, pulling off his own shirt and undoing his belt. Carefully placing his glasses on the side table. "I want to enjoy you like this a little while longer." He slowly removed my skirt, not breaking eye contact for even a moment. After tossing the fabric to the side he pressed his hand against my underwear.

"You're already this wet?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking once more. "Do you want me this badly?"

At his question it felt as though my entire body was turning red with blush. "Yes, Yoosung, please."

He finally stripped away his pants. Yoosung grabbed the small green square from a pocket and looked at it for a moment before tossing it to the side. "Force of habit." He laughed.

I felt nervous. In our almost four year relationship, we had always used a condom. I bit at my lip, my heart beating so fast and loud I was sure that he could hear it. We were really going to try to have a baby. I was a little frightened, but I was also excited. I wanted him, and I wanted this.

Yoosung tugged my underwear away and positioned himself over me, giving me a deep kiss and filling my mouth with his hot honey taste as his tongue teased and danced around mine. "Are you ready?" He broke away, looking deep into my eyes. I bit my lip.

"Yes...Are you?" He had been so unsure for so long, I couldn't possibly be the only one that was nervous. Yoosung was blushing, too. He smiled, a nervous twitch in the corner of his mouth. "I will always be ready for an adventure with you."

He was slow, pressing every inch of himself into my hot sheath. I groaned, pressing my head back into the pillow. It's not that this sensation was new, but somehow, it felt different this time. Was it because I was so excited? It didn't matter. He started to move and nothing mattered.

With each thrust, he kissed along my neck. I could feel every ounce of his love for me as he held my hands down onto the bed, his fingers locked with mine.

"Yoosung..." I moaned his name. Somehow the electricity streaming through my veins seemed more intense, even though he was moving slowly, taking his time to feel every inch.

"MC." He whispered my name against my lips followed by his own soft moan. I lifted my lips to his, connecting us even more. Our individual fires were consuming us, a slow burn accented with the quick shock of each each motion he made. I could feel my muscles tightening around him, sending even more flames through both of us.

It felt as though I was standing of the edge of a cliff, but I just couldn't quite get over that edge. I needed to, my body was burning so badly, my muscles so tight that I thought I was going to truly burst into flames.

"Yoosung...please...I'm so close." He just kissed me again, silencing me with his gentle lips and tongue. I moaned into his mouth each time he moved. I felt like my heart was going to explode.

His moans filled my mouth as well, his body hot and heavy with the need for release. "Please...faster, Yoosung..." My mind was going numb from the pressure of the pleasure beating through my every cell.

He simply shook his head, "I want this slow...I want you hungry for my love...the way I'm hungry for yours right now." He pressed his forehead gently against mine, "I want to fill you with my love...so you can feel it forever."

As he spoke those words, the fire ripped through my body, finally pushing me over the edge of the precipice. I gripped his hands tightly, clamping my teeth down on the cry that was trying to escape my throat, "Yoosung..." His name was the only thing on my mind.

I felt him reach his own release as he pushed into me, my body clamping tightly around him as his heat filled me. "MC..." His voice nearly broke as he called out my name, clutching my hands like I was clutching his.

For a few precious moments, we stayed still. Each of us panting to try to catch our breath. He slowly raised his head to look into my eyes. "I love you." He kissed me once more, the hunger gone, but still pouring his heart and soul into me. When he finally stopped, I gasped out my breath. My chest was still heaving.

Yoosung pulled away from me. He rolled onto his side and pulled me close. I didn't fight him, I don't think I had the energy to anyway. "I love you, too."

I snuggled into his chest as he slid his hand from my hip to my stomach, spreading his hand wide over my bellybutton. "This is where our baby will be." His voice was filled with wonder, turning my face red all over again.

"D-don't get too ahead of yourself." I stuttered a little, flustered by the comment, "We don't know how long it will take."

"You're right." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him, the love he had for me was so clear from the look in his eyes. My heart was going to give out if he kept this up, and I would almost certainly have a heart attack if he kept saying things like that.

He nuzzled my nose before he suddenly jumped up in bed.

“What is it?” I furrowed my brows, a little worried about his sudden change in behavior.

“I have another gift for you. Just wait here!” He hopped out of the room and quickly returned with a sleeping Lisa in his arms.

“Yoosung…I’m pretty sure you can’t gift me the cat we already own together.” I joked and he shook his head.

“It’s not Lisa, it’s her new collar tag.” He handed her to me and I checked her collar. True enough, there was a new tag there shaped like a Christmas ornament. I read it aloud, “I love you Mrs. Kim! Love, Yoosung”

He smiled at me, blushing a little. Yoosung would always be the cutest man on the planet.

“That is adorable.” I smiled up at him. “I love you too.”

“You better.” He laughed and kissed my head. “Now…weren’t we supposed to cuddle earlier?” He placed Lisa at the foot of the bed and got back under the covers wrapping me up in his arms. He held me tightly as we both fell asleep, the snow outside kept falling, but we were nice and warm in each others arms.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	14. Our Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wishes do come true.

I’d just gotten back from my doctor’s appointment with a picture tucked into my purse. I stood in front of the mirror sideways, putting my hands on my belly. Our baby was in there. It made me feel giddy in a completely new way. Yoosung was going to be so happy. As I was leaving the house I grabbed his new glasses. He’d broken his again, but his final surgery was this Friday, so he certainly wasn’t going to get himself new glasses.

I made my way to the animal hospital greeting the secretary on my way into his office and knocked softly on his office door.

“Huh? Oh, you’re here!” He looked up from his patient reports, sans glasses, and smiled, tilting his head. Lisa jumped off his lap looking a little frustrated. “Hello, precious wife. Not many patients today. Lisa had just fallen asleep on my lap before you came in. Lisa really missed you, since you didn’t come to the hospital for two days. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you. Here, I bought you these.” I put the glasses on him and he laughed a little.

“Another new pair? My surgery is on Friday so I won’t need them soon. I’ve closed the hospital for the next month already.”

“Doesn’t matter, you need your glasses.” I kissed his nose and he blushed a little.

“Hey, not at work.” He smiled and tilted his head, rubbing the back of it.”You know, if you do things like that at work, I have to make you cringe. I can’t wait to see you with both of my eyes. You’re so pretty now, that you’ll be twice as pretty with two eyes!”

“That’s impossible.” I bit at my lip a little and took a step away, but he pulled me into his arms so I was standing between his legs.

“What do you mean it’s impossible, sweetie? According to medicine I’ve studied, You can think whaetever you want when in love. I’m right you know, as the fastest to get my PH.D.” His face became serious as he looked up at me.

“I know it must have been hard for you because of my eye…but Thank you for being by my side without complaint. I got through everything because of you. They say that a man’s life depends on a woman.”

I tried to pull away as my face started to grow hot. “Now you really are making me cringe. Of course, I stayed with you, I love you.”

He didn’t let go, chuckling a little. “I’m making you cringe now? Well, I’ll go further then.” He paused, looking into my eyes for a moment. “I’m gonna say something stupid. I’m so happy. That we’re both alive under the same sky.”

My heart felt as though it was flying away as he continued. “Sometimes I get scared. Because I love you so much…I get scared that you’ll just disappear some day. I’m serious. Isn’t this stupid? Falling in love really is scary.”

I wasn’t sure what to say, though I almost felt like bursting into tears, my heart so full of love, but he just pulled me closer, resting his head against my chest.

He could probably hear just how frantically my heart was beating, but he just kept talking. “Don’t ever leave me. If you do, I’ll miss you forever. I won’t be able to do anything. I’m going to quite being a vet and go to the riverside to sob.”

“Thank you for this gift.” He adjusted his glasses, “But you don’t have to do anything. Just stay by my side. I’ll protect you forever. It’s my duty in life…to make you happy and love you.”

“Oh, Yoosung…please stop, I’m going to cry. I feel like a teenager.” I felt the tears pushing to the surface, but tried to hold them back. Was I just extra emotional because of the baby?

“What you want me to stop? Don’t turn my love into some teenage crush.” He shook his head, letting me go. “So…for tonight’s dinner. I said I was going to cook. Have you gone grocery shopping?”

“Oh, Yoosung, I’m so sorry…I forgot to go to the grocery store. I went somewhere else instead…” Was this when I should tell him. I reached to retrieve the photo from my purse but he interrupted my train of thought.

“Don’t worry about that. I was thinking, since we don’t have any patients, let’s go out to eat! If you don’t like the reason for the occasion, then how about since you bought me a new pair of glasses?” He was rambling cutely while he started to put his patient records away. “We should still eat out at least once a week. We can go somewhere nice. I don’t like always eating at home. Will you go out to eat with your husband.”

His sweet rambling gave me an idea. “Yes, we should go out, the baby wants KBC.”

His brows furrowed as he looked at me. “Huh…you never call me a baby. That’s not good. We should have a baby fast. That way I can prove that I’m not a baby. We can go somewhere better than KBC.”

“But baby Yoosung wants KBC.” I giggled a little, fishing out the photo but not showing him yet.

He got up from the chair and gave me a very serious look, confusion also clear on his face. “What is going on? I wasn’t wanting to go to KBC.” He paused, feeling my forehead for fever. “You never call me a baby, are you alright? You’ve been feeling sick almost every morning…”

I finally showed him the photo, holding it up in his face. “Know why I haven’t come to the hospital in two days?”

He took the photo, barely glancing at it in favor of checking me over, frowning, “No, why?”

“Baby Yoosung.” I smiled widely at him.

“I’m not a baby. What is going on?”

He was starting to get really flustered now. How could I get him to understand without outright saying it? “Um…ready to level up into papa Yoosung?”

“What?” He stared at me for a few seconds as the realization slowly hit him. He held the photo tightly looking at the ultrasound of our baby, just a few weeks old. “I’m…what?” His face started to get redder and redder, even the tips of his ears turned red. “R-really? You’re pr-p-pregnant?!”

I just nodded. My heart really was going to fly out of my chest. He looked so shocked and happy. His reaction was even better than I had expected.

He grabbed me tight, kissing my face over and over, “I’m going to be a papa!” Suddenly he stopped, holding me slightly away from him. “Are you alright? Feeling okay? The baby is healthy?”

“Yes, yes, everything is fine.” I smiled up at him. “You don’t have to worry about us.”

“Us…” He whispered the word, his eyes started to get teary…”Wow…”

***

Yoosung was quiet at KBC, ordering our items with a slightly choked voice.

“Hey, are you alright?” The server was a sweet young teen, and looked at me, “Is he okay? He looks like he is going to cry.”

“Well…I’ve just told him he is going to be a father…I guess he’s a little shocked at the moment.” I laughed a little, trying to dispel the atmosphere of worry surrounding us.

“Is that so?” She turned to the back shouting to the other employees, “Hey, guys, this guy is going to be a father!”

A round of ecstatic congratulations filled the little building. Yoosung finally let his tears fall, grabbing me and holding me tight. “I’m sorry to act like this, MC. I’m just so happy.”

I held him back, letting him cry into my shoulder. We stood like this for a little while, as the restaurant got quiet again. He pulled away to look into my eyes.

“I love you, honey.”

“I know, I love you too.”

***

Yoosung stretched before pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. “I just realized that I haven’t asked much about the baby yet. So…how far along are you?”

“Just about 6 weeks.” I opened my laptop as I sat on our bed. “The doctor wants to see me in a month and then we can listen to the heartbeat together.”

He froze once more, looking at me with that same awe as earlier. “We’re really having a baby.”

“That’s right. Our Christmas wish came true.” I smiled at him, gently patting my stomach. I was amazed, too. This was going to change our lives completely.

“When should we tell the others?” I was typing on my laptop as Yoosung changed into his LOLOL boxers for bedtime. I may have been peeking at him over the top of my screen. I would never get tired of looking at him, just like I would always love him.

I felt myself getting a little heated, my heart rate increasing. I gulped, looking back to my screen. The extra hormones were sneaking up on me.

He noticed the look on my face and crawled into bed, taking my laptop from me and placing it on the table, his face full of worry. “Are you alright? You don’t look well.”

“Yep! Just fine.” I was essentially squeaking at him in response, my face immediately flushing with red.

He just raised his eyebrow at me. “If you say so.” He gently checked my forehead for fever, but didn’t feel any. Yoosung slid his hand just under my shirt to spread his fingers over y stomach, his voice was almost dream-like. “Our baby is right here.”

His close proximity and touch wasn’t helping me any. “Y-yes…”

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" The note of concern in his voice made my heart melt.

"Yes, I'm really fine...You're just...really close and..." I looked up at the ceiling. My face was completely red. He gently stroked my stomach with his long fingers.

"Oh? Is that what's going on?" He murmured almost darkly. I looked at him now, his violet eyes slowly turning darker. "Are you perhaps, a little hormonal?" Yoosung was enjoying this a little too much.

"I might be." I bit my lip hard. My heart was racing so much I thought it would pop out of my chest. "Please...if you're not going to do anything, I'd appreciate it if you stopped touching me for just a few minutes."

"And, if I want to do something?" His other hand curled around the nape of my neck as he bent to kiss me, his lips just a centimeter away from mine.

"Then please don't tease me." I knew I was whimpering, but my body already felt like it was on fire from so little contact.

He didn't waste any time, kissing me deeply and filling my mouth with the taste of honey as his tongue swirled with mine. He pulled my shirt over my head, bending his to kiss down my chest, as he undid my bra and tossed it to the side. He seemed to need me just as much as I needed him.

"Tell me if I'm being too rough..." He whispered against my chest, looking up at me with those dark violet eyes. All I could do was nod.

He nipped and kissed my breasts leisurely then, almost as though he had realized how fast he had been going. His mouth was torturing me, as he held my hips down with his hands.

I had to close my eyes. Watching him was just...too much. As I did so, he turned his attention to the hard peaks of my breasts, his tongue swirling over them each in kind, making me moan and grip onto his hair as he teased them one after the other with his teeth.

"Yoosung...you are still teasing me..." My entire body was burning up, his probably was too, but he just kept teasing me.

"My apologies." He smiled at me as I opened my eyes. "Should I just...stop?" He sat up onto his heels, removing his touch from me completely. This only made me squirm for him.

"No...please. I can't...I'm on fire." He liked hearing what he did to me, how he made me feel.

Yoosung smirked and slid his hands up my skirt, slowly pulling away my underwear. The knuckles of his fingers were grazing my thighs and legs as he dragged the offending garment away, leaving a trail of burning heat.

"Yoo...sung..."

His gaze filled with a mixture of love, heat, and desire all in one as he looked at me. Slowly, he bent his head to kiss my stomach, nuzzling there for just a moment. "We don't want to hurt the baby." He mumbled and took my hand, laying down and pulling me up onto his lap. "You should be in control tonight."

My heart was pounding, but I ignored it, bending to kiss him before pulling his boxers off him. I needed to quench the fire that was burning me from the inside out, bury him deep, feel him in every way, but I managed to keep my actions slow like his had been, making him the one to moan.

"MC..." His moans were softer than mine, almost reverent, even as his hardness sprang up, clearly throbbing, he was calm.

I positioned myself over him, carefully grinding against him rather than letting him inside. He gritted his teeth a little, looking me right in the eyes rather than closing them like I always did.

By torturing him, I was torturing myself, building my own fire even higher. I couldn't play with him the way he played with me. Frustrated,  I pushed him in deep, wanting to feel some form of relief, but instead of relief the fire raged higher.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back a little as I felt the flames rushing through every fiber of my being. I could feel his hands tightening on my hips as he throbbed inside me, but he didn't move. He really was letting me control everything, letting me torture him for once instead of torturing himself through me. It was...exhilarating.

When I finally started to move, I bent my lips to his, needing the sweet taste of honey he always gave me to center myself. I was slow, a little unsure as he was usually the one to move me, even in this position, but each motion still sent shocks of electricity through our bloodstreams as pleasure blinded our minds.

He kept one hand tight on my hip at all times, but the other explored. He dug his fingers into my hair, deepening our kiss even as we moaned into each others mouths, the heat burning inside us was unrelenting.

I moved faster, breaking away from his kiss as even my lungs burned. He slid his hand slowly down my back, his look was darker than ever, fueling my need for release further.

I didn't want to look away. I bit my lip as I felt the electricity in my body building up. He tightened his hand on my hip, clearly feeling the same. We found release simultaneously, lightning rushing through our bloodstreams as we called out each others names. I pressed my hand onto his chest, trying to remain upright as the pleasure tore through my body.

When is was over Yoosung carefully helped me to lay down next to him. He kissed me gently, his fingers once more finding my stomach and spreading over the life that was growing within, over our baby.

He kissed my forehead gently. “I love you so much.”

I pressed myself up onto my arm with my hand on his chest. “So, when are we going to tell the rest of the RFA?”

“Hm…if we tell them too soon, they might force you to skip the RFA party. So let’s announce it at the next party after my surgery recovery next month.” He looked me over, “As long as you think you can still do the party. I don’t want you overexerting yourself.”

“I will be fine.” His worry made me feel so protected. “I love you, too.”

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	15. Hard To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal is coming.

He was still sleeping soundly, breathing softly. I closed my eyes once more, listening to that soft sound and stroking his hand gently, before removing it from my stomach and placing it to the side. I didn’t want to take him, but I needed some ice cream.

I opened the freezer and grabbed my favorite, caramel and chocolate, and took a spoon from the drawer. The party was coming soon, and I was already showing in almost everything I owned. It wasn’t so difficult to keep the news from the other members considering we rarely got together except for holidays or events, but, they would most certainly see it at the party. We wouldn’t be announcing our pregnancy so much as revealing it.

The ice cream was silky smooth and the cold temperature helped me center myself a little. It wouldn’t be long before my pregnancy entered the second trimester. My stomach was well rounded by this point.

It always made Yoosung smile in the morning as he would kiss us both before we took off for work. At night, he’d place his hand on my stomach and whisper to the baby, “Papa loves you, and sleep well.” He was simply so sweet.

I heard soft footfalls behind me and he placed his hand on my shoulder. He was rubbing the sleep from his right eye. “Nnn, Honey, what are you eating?”

“I’m sorry, dear, did I wake you? It’s just ice cream…I felt like eating it.” He looked so cute like that.

“Ice cream? At this hour.” He raised his eyebrow at me.

“Well, the baby and I needed some, I suppose.” I smiled at him, “Please go to bed. Your recovery is important.”

“They already removed my bandage and cleared me to stop wearing my glasses. My recovery is over.” He sat on the stool next to me, wrapping his arms around waist, his fingers splaying over our baby.

“Didn’t you hear me?” He was flustering me now, the blush already rising to my cheeks.

“Mmm? I did.” He nuzzled my neck. “But the bedside next to me will be empty.”

“You know, the others would call you a baby if they heard you say that.” He was really flustering me, my heart beating too fast.

“MC, I am most definitely not a baby.” He rubbed my stomach and kissed my cheek, “The baby is here. It has grown a little.”

“A little?” Somehow he had found the real reason I was out here eating ice cream. “We won’t be announcing our pregnancy so much as everyone else will be noticing it.”

“Why are you so stressed over such a simple thing?” His brows furrowed a little as he tried to understand in his sleepy state. His clouded eye was mostly returned to its former vibrancy and he looked into my eyes deeply, as he always did when he wanted to understand my feelings.

“There’s just…something so personal about this to me. I’m carrying our baby, our child, and it feels like it should be us telling the world and not the world finding out.” I poked at the ice cream a little with my spoon. “Maybe I am just being overly sensitive about it.”

He shook his head and pressed his lips to the side of my head in the sweetest of kisses that made my heart melt instantly. “Precious wife, your feelings matter. They will always matter, even if you’re crying about the fact that Lisa can’t eat gourmet cat food like when she was staying with Jumin.”

“I asked you not to talk about that time!” He was actually helping to lift my spirit as we both laughed a little at my silly hormones.

I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. “How do you always do that?”

“What?” He was a little confused, but didn’t push me away, he never pushed me away.

“Find out my true feelings and then make the pain fly away just as quickly.” I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t know.” He frowned and then tilted his head with a smile. “I guess I do it for my precious wife. I’ll find a way to let you be the one to tell them.”

***

“Do you see this?” I turned to the side to show him. Black was supposed to be slimming but even though the skirt was made of loose chiffon fabric, my bump was still visible. At least the long sleeve top curved down to show my collarbones made me feel attractive, but I had really been hoping to be able to hide my pregnancy in this dress.

“Hm? MC, you look…amazing.” His eyes twinkled a little as he kissed my forehead.

“That’s not what I meant…I meant the baby belly…It’s just big enough that it makes it obvious.” I frowned, putting my hand over top of my stomach.

He furrowed his brows for a moment and then threw a finger in the air as though a light bulb had popped on over his head. “I have just the thing!” He hopped into our closet and took out a large black shawl.

“Where did you get that?” I raised an eyebrow. My husband bringing women’s clothing into our home was a little strange.

“Seven left it here the other night, when you were visiting Siriu and we played LOLOL together. He decided to cross dress, because…well, Seven, and he ended up leaving this behind.” He held it out to me. “You can hold the shawl over your arms and keep an arm out over your stomach until you’re ready to tell everyone.”

“That’s…an incredibly good idea.” I tried it and it worked perfectly. “Wow, you are amazing!”

His eyes were sparkling as I praised him. His boyish charm made me giggle and I kissed him softly. “You really are.”

“Thank you. Now, let’s get going?”

***

The party went flawlessly. No one suspected a thing as I said goodbye to all of our guests at the door. The others had already begun to clean up. By the time the last guest had left, my feet were burning, though.

“Are you alright, MC?” Zen came over to me, concern on his face, and offered me his arm. “You look a little pale.”

I felt dizzy and exhausted, I really did need to sit. They would have forced me to go home early if they’d known, but maybe I really should have.

“MC?” I heard Yoosung, but my vision was a little blurry. I started to fall forward as my vision went black.

***

A familiar voice met my ears, but I couldn’t quite place it. Definitely female, and incredibly haughty. I opened my eyes slowly and peeked over to see the nurse we so often ran into talking to the others.

“She is going to be fine. She just needs some rest.” Her face turned a little colder than usual. “Your wife really needs to be more careful in her condition. She could have seriously harmed herself.”

Yoosung’s heart seemed like it was rending in two. His face was a dark mask as he looked at the floor. His teeth were tugging at his lip, almost as though he was hurting himself on purpose.

“Yoosung?” I groaned and pushed myself up on the hospital bed into a seated position.

“MC!” There was a collective cry of my name as the RFA crowded around me. Yoosung grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

“MC…I should have kept a closer eye on you. I’m so sorry…I’ve failed as a man, doctor, husband, and father…” I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

I took his face in my hands. “I’m fine, Yoosung. It’s not your fault. I should have been more careful not to tire myself.” I kissed him gently.

“Wait…” Zen was making the exact same face as his shocked emoji in the chat.

“Did he just say, what I think he said?” V raised an eyebrow.

Even though Saeran had moved himself into the corner even he had a look of interest and surprise on his face.

“I’m going to be an uncle!!!!” Seven started skipping around the room, much to Jaehee’s chagrin.

She pushed her glasses back up onto her nose. “I am very surprised. Congratulations, MC.”

Jumin frowned. “Yes, congratulations.” The room seemed a little icy as he spoke. “You really should be more careful with your body, especially if you really are pregnant. The RFA needs to have its members in the best of shape.”

“That’s awfully cold, Jumin.” V remarked with a frown. “You should be concerned with her feelings as well.”

Jumin just continued to frown as he gave Yoosung a look. “Be careful with her. Her safety and health were entrusted to you when she chose your route.”

Yoosung looked so crestfallen as he replied. “I know.”

“Stop it.” I wasn’t having it. “This isn’t Yoosung’s fault. It was my idea not to tell you before. I should have said something when I started to get tired. I don’t expect any of you to be perfect, and you shouldn’t expect that of each other either.”

Everyone seemed a little shocked at my frustration. Jumin bowed his head. “I see. Be more careful, MC. I apologize, Yoosung.”

“You’re really alright, MC?” Jaehee stepped forward to feel my forehead. She always seemed very good at caring for others.

Yoosung moved her hand away and put his own hand on my forehead instead. “Please don’t scare me like that again.” He wrapped his arms around me tight. “I can’t lose you, ever.”

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	16. He or She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the baby be a boy or a girl?

I tried to push myself out of bed but it jut wasn’t working. I guessed I’d have to call him over, there wasn’t much else to do. We needed to get ready for our doctor’s appointment anyway. I picked up my phone and dialed. He answered almost immediately.

“What is it? Is everything alright?” His voice seemed a little more tense than usual. He was almost always like that when I called him now. It wouldn’t be too much longer before our baby was going to be here, so I understood a little.

“I can’t get out of bed…” I mumbled, a little embarrassed.

“What?” I could practically see him furrowing his brows in my mind’s eye.

“I’m too…round. I can’t get out of bed to get dressed for the appointment.” It really was embarrassing. I couldn’t believe we were already so close to meeting our baby, but I was getting more dependent on his help every day and it made me feel bad.

“Oh! I’ll be right there.”He hung up and was there in our room just a moment later. “I thought you were going into labor or something.” Yoosung had a slight blush on his face as he took off his glasses that he now used as reading glasses only. I shook my head at him as he helped me out of bed carefully.

“I know it’s getting close to that, but really, Yoosung, it’s not happening yet.” I sighed at his silliness.

“Right, right. I’m just nervous.” He kissed my forehead gently and bent to kiss my belly. “Are you a boy or a girl, huh?” He poked at my stomach and made me giggle.

“You’re so silly. Everything will be fine. We have an excellent doctor, and the baby is perfectly healthy.” I patted his head gently as though he were a dog only to be rewarded with his grumpy face.

“I know. I just worry. Everything is going to be different.” He sat on the edge of the bed as I got dressed.

“Well, not everything. We’ll still love each other won’t we?” I tilted my head at him.

“Of course.” He smiled and tilted his own head rubbing the back of it, “My precious girl, I could never do anything else.”

“They sure seem excited.” I put my phone on the kitchen island.

Yoosung was bouncing up and down, his face aglow with the biggest smile I think I’d ever seen. He was wearing his new “Daddy’s Cooking” apron and practically performing a dance routine as he cooked.

“I think you’re a little excited?” I nearly started laughing, but stifled the laugh with my hand.

“A little?” He gave me a broad smile and leaned over the island to give me a kiss. “I couldn’t be happier.”

A thought struck me and I played a little with my phone case. We’d gotten matching cases, a photo of us at our first RFA party from the magazines. He looked so different than he once had, not just because he didn’t have a bandage eye patch. I nibbled at my lip.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Yoosung’s mood stilled a little as he noticed my behavior.

“Nothing, I just…Would you have been this happy if the baby was a girl?” I looked into his eyes and found confusion there.

“Of course I would.” He smiled once more.

“But you seem so excited now. I thought that was because it’s a boy.” It was my turn to look confused.

He walked around the island and took my chin in his hand, “I’d be happy no matter what. It’s our baby, our Christmas wish come true.” He kissed me gently before leaning against the island himself. “It’s just all the more real now. We’re going to be raising a baby together.”

“We really are.” For a moment I felt nauseous and fearful, but I looked at him again and felt calm. I couldn’t possibly have chosen a better partner. He would be an excellent father. “I love you.”

He laughed. “I love you, too.”

***

“Yoosung?” I struggled to roll over to face him as he grumbled, waking up slowly.

“What is it?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“What are we going to name him?” I leaned my cheek onto my hand.

“Well, I don’t know.” He sat up in bed. “Something…intelligent and kind like you.” Yoosung stretched and laid down once more. “Why do you ask now? It’s almost 3 a.m.” He gave me a stern look, but mostly he just looked cute. “You should be resting.”

“I can’t seem to fall asleep.” I picked at my blanket. He watched me for a few minutes before taking my hand away and fitting his fingers into mine.

“What’s wrong?” He kissed my hand gently, the action so simple and yet soothing.

“I’m just scared…of everything. What if the baby takes up too much time in our lives and we never get to be together anymore? What if something goes wrong? What if you…” My voice trailed off.

“What if I?” He tilted his head at me.

“What if you don’t find me attractive anymore.” I whimpered, I knew my feelings were childish. We’d gone over most of my complaints and worries plenty of times, but somehow I couldn’t make the thoughts go away.

Yoosung took my cheek in his hand kissing me gently. He was pure honey as always, sweet and delicious but with a rich flavor that never seemed to leave my mouth. When he pulled away he gently kissed my forehead.

“Wh-what was that for?” I touched my lower lip gently. He was so bold in comparison to his younger self.

“To prove to you that I love you and find you attractive. Like I always will.” He smiled and stroked my hair a little. “You are my precious girl and you always will be. No matter what we face in life, no matter what changes we go through, I’ll be here loving you.” He winked. “In every way.”

“Don’t be dirty.” He was making me blush.

“Alright. But just believe me, alright?” He laid back down and pulled his blanket up over both of us, cuddling close.

I nodded, snuggling into him as much as I could with my large belly. “Okay…I will.”

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	17. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, little one.

“Yoosung?” He was fast asleep. I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on the pain I was feeling. You can only prepare yourself so much for what contractions would feel like, but I was completely surprised by the pain.

I figured I would just let him sleep for now. The doctor had said that most likely it would take several hours of contractions before we entered active labor anyway. With whatever time I had left, maybe I should walk around the house a little and clean the kitchen. There wasn’t much reason not to.

***

Yoosung came out of the bedroom looking confused. MC hadn’t been next to him when he woke, so he figured she had gone for ice cream, but then he heard cries of pain and hopped out of bed, running out into the living room.

“MC, are you alright?” She was on the floor and his mind was instantly racing. Was the baby coming? Should he go get the car? A tub of hot water? What?

“It’s okay…I’m just…” I cried out in pain again wanting to buckle over. “I’m pretty sure we’re going to have a baby pretty soon…”

He bent down beside me and pushed my hair behind my ears. I had been sweating so it was sticking to my forehead. “Do you need me to get the car?”

I grabbed his forearm and squeezed so hard he was the one nearly buckling over. “I don’t think we have time.”

“What?” Now he was panicking. His violet eyes searched my face, hoping I was kidding, but I wasn’t. I really should have woken him up earlier when I had the chance. He hopped up and away from me, “No, no, we have to get the car.” He started to put on his coat and struggled as he basically put it on inside out to find the keys, which turned out not to be in his pocket.

“Just a minute!” His voice why higher pitched than usual. If I hadn’t been in so much pain I probably would have been laughing at him. He jumped around everywhere searching every coat we owned and making a pile on the floor.

“Yoosung! Get over here, now.” I was done. “This is happening, and it’s happening here. You do this with animals all the time, you have a medical degree.”

He stared at me for a few seconds, completely frozen. “But…that’s animals…” He had completely reverted to his younger self it seemed.

“Yoosung…please…” I squeezed my eyes shut, it was hurting so badly.

“Okay…” He whispered to himself, “Okay.”

He was back with me again, kissing my forehead and holding my hand. “It’s going to be okay. You can do this, alright?”

***

“He looks like you…” A little brown haired boy was sleeping soundly in my arms. Just a moment before he had been crying, his big violet eyes just like his father’s had melted my heart instantly. I didn’t understand how anyone could love someone this much.

“I’ve called the doctor and let her know…She’s coming over with a few nurses to make sure you’re alright, but I’ve checked your vitals and the both of you should be fine.” He was still in doctor mode. It was amazing enough to see him at work, but I felt cared for.

“Thank you, Yoosung.” I took his hand gently and he looked at the two of us, snapping out of his doctor mode almost instantly.

He wrapped his arms around me. “I’m so sorry. I should have been awake sooner…I should have heard you.” Yoosung held me tight, his other hand gently stroking our son’s cheek in awe. “He’s so beautiful.”

“Isn’t he? Just like his papa.” I leaned into him as I tried to keep my eyes open.

“You should rest until the doctor comes. I’ll go let the others know. If they’re even awake.” He helped me to the bed and picked up our son, snuggling him into his arm awkwardly. He’d clearly never held a newborn before. Yoosung stared at our son for a good minute before looking back to me with tears in his eyes. “I guess I leveled up, huh?”

“You sure did.” He looked so young again like he had when I’d first met him. My heart was so full looking at my two boys. “What you did took a lot of courage.” I smiled at him.

“Courage? You had more than I did.” Our son fussed a little and a moment of fear crossed his face as he rocked and shushed our little one.

“Let’s name him Yeong…” I mumbled through my yawn.

“Yeong…” Yoosung smiled. “That’s perfect. Happy birthday, Yeong.”

***

“You are so perfect.” I cooed to Yeong as I played with his tiny fingers. He looked at me as though he was confused, but that was just even cuter.

“You’re making me jealous.” Yoosung pouted and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Paying so much attention to him and so little to me.”

“Oh hush, honey.” I laughed. “You know I love you more. But Yeong needs a lot of attention for a while, don’t you?” Yeong flapped his arms in response.

Yoosung sighed and nodded. “But she’s mine, you hear me?” Yeong just cooed and Yoosung laughed.

The doorbell rang and Yeong startled, flinging his hands to either side and making us laugh even more.

Yoosung hopped out of bed and led the group of our friends and family into the room. There was also a stranger with them, which was interesting. She had long, curly red hair and piercing green eyes.

Jumin was the first to speak, indicating the strange, “Congratulations. This is Jessica. She will be your nanny for the next two weeks as my gift.”

“Hello.” She smiled meekly with an American accent, her voice was very soft and airy. “I can cook, clean, and change diapers as well as help with feedings.”

“Thank you, Jumin and Jessica, that will be really helpful.” Yoosung nodded to both of them, making Jessica turn as red as her hair.

“Saeran and I brought you these!” Seven plopped a bunch of baby outfits onto the bed. They had saying such as “Future Hacker, 707’s Nephew, and The New 404” on them.

“Those are interesting.” I laughed. Yeong tried to grab one and ended up grasping the one that said, “Uncle Seven is Cooler than Daddy.”

Yoosung carefully extracted the outfit from Yeong’s hand and tossed it into the garbage. Seven’s jaw dropped open and Saeran just laughed, “You deserved that.”

Jaehee, Zen, and V nodded their agreement, Jumin didn’t seem to care and Jessica was already babbling baby talk to Yeong.

“Do you think…I could hold him?” V asked, looking first to Yoosung and then to me.

“Of course.” Yoosung carefully took Yoosung from me and placed him in V’s arms, still a little awkward with him, and explained how to hold Yeong properly.

Zen frowned, “I think he’s cuter than me…”

“I don’t think that’s possible, though he is very cute.” Jaehee smiled, playing with Yeong’s fingers just like I had earlier. “What is his name?”

“Yeong.” I smiled and laid my head against Yoosung’s shoulder.

Jumin nodded. “That sounds like a good choice. I trust the doctor I recommended was of good help during delivery?”

“Um…” Yoosung and I both gave each other a look and he explained. “Actually, I was the one to help MC with delivery.”

Almost everyone’s faces drained of color, although Jumin seemed to become a little hostile. “Excuse me? Was the doctor so incompetent? Jaehee, have her fired at once.”

“No, no! We just weren’t able to get to the hospital…so we had to have the baby here.” I hurried to explain.

“Yes, the doctor came here to check on us afterwards and was excellent.” Yoosung laced his fingers in with mine. “MC was absolutely amazing.”

“Amazing is right.” Jaehee’s eyes were wide and she pushed up her glasses.

“Talk about having grown up, Yoosung. No way would I ever have imagined you could do any of this.” Zen was equally amazed.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Zen.” Yoosung frowned.

“That’s not what I meant!” Zen turned white.

“Careful, Yandere Yoosung will try to beat you up again. Like he did at the party for catching MC.” Seven winked and stuck out his tongue.

“You did what?” I side-eyed my husband.

“I did nothing. I was just worried about you.” He started to blush a little. “I don’t even know what Seven means.”

“Riiight.” Saeran drew out the vowel sound exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes.

“Thank you all for coming, but we should really get some more rest.” Yoosung stood up and started pushing them all out the door. Except for Jessica who carefully took Yeong from V.

“How rude.” Jumin mumbled.

“Well, they are tired.” Zen shrugged, clearly not wanting to get beat up. Yoosung had after all beaten the crap out of that Shio guy years before so even he with his daily exercises was at risk of getting his beautiful face torn to shreds.

“I think it is best to let them rest for now.” Jaehee nodded in agreement.

“I just wanna get back in there and hold my baby!” Seven lamented and Saeran raised his hand as though to smack him but pulled it away at the last second.

“You’re dumb.” He muttered under his breath.

“The RFA just keeps getting more interesting.” V smiled and gave a soft snort.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	18. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nanny gets fired...wonder why?

Jessica would be coming home with Yeong from the park in the next half hour or so, but Yoosung was still playing LOLOL on his computer. I patted my stomach, the new little life that would be joining us made me feel even more happy in my home. But we had to fire Jessica today.

Yoosung hadn’t seemed to understand what I was talking about when I mentioned how attached she was to him. “She makes googly eyes at you. When we announced our new pregnancy didn’t you even notice how upset she seemed to be?”

“What? She can’t possibly be interested in me. I’m married.” He had furrowed his brows at me.

“I just don’t feel comfortable with her taking care of Yeong anymore.” I leaned against the kitchen island.

“Okay. Anything for you, MC.” He kissed my forehead. “And you.” He rested his hand over the baby. “I am excited to meet you, too.”

I came up behind him rubbing his neck gently. Yoosung smiled and leaned into my hands. Then he jumped up and put his headset on the keyboard. “I’m so sorry! I lost track of time.”

“That’s alright, we still have ten minutes or so until they come back.” I smiled and gave him a soft kiss. “What should we do until then?”

“I don’t know. I’m a little stressed about firing her.” Yoosung pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and leaned over to whisper in my ear. “I could use some stress relief.”

I blushed but pulled him closer anyway. “You think we have time?” My mind raced, Yoosung always liked to take his time, mostly because the time it took was torture from him. “Never mind, I think I have an idea.”

I nibbled at his lip, teasing a little with my tongue from time to time. We didn’t have time for much, so instead we would have to satisfy ourselves with this.

He caught on quickly, like he always did, his fingers curling around the nape of my neck as his other hand pressed against my buttock. I could feel him getting more and more excited as his honey taste filled my mouth.

The door opened and we stepped apart our squealing toddler making a mad dash for Yoosung’s legs. “Papa!”

Yoosung picked him up with ease and Jessica stood there with a depressed look in her eyes. She’d clearly seen us through the window. Jessica flipped her long red hair behind her and walked up to Yoosung. “I think Yeong really missed his papa.” She bit her lip and rolled her shoulders back, clearly trying to show off her chest to my husband.

Yoosung bounced Yeong in his arms. “I bet you missed your mama too, huh, buddy?”

Yeong nodded and Yoosung passed him to me. “How about we go to the other room and you can tell me about how much fun you had with Jessica at the park.”

“Mama, I found a really nice rock.” He eagerly reached for the pocket of his overalls as I took him to his room, our former guest room.

Yoosung sighed watching MC walk away and then turned to Jessica. She was playing with her hair for some reason and he raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. “So, Jessica. I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Oh? Without your wife here?” Jessica’s green eyes sparkled as she put her hand on Yoosung’s chest.

He took her hand off his chest. “Well, she was in on the decision, and although I don’t understand her reasoning, I’m afraid we’re going to have to let you go.”

“What do you mean let me go?” She was already yelling.

Yoosung furrowed his brows. He had expected her to be upset but not that she would would be yelling at him.

Jessica put her hand back on his chest leaning into him now. “But, please Mr. Kim, I love you so much and I can’t bear to not see you again.”

His brows furrowed. “Well, the family loves you, too, Jessica, but it’s best that you find a new job now that you’ll be graduating from college.”

“That’s not what I meant!” She pushed him onto the couch and crawled on top of him.

“What is happening?” I walked out to see Yoosung, eyes wide with confusion, trying to push off a very angry Jessica who now turned to give me a look of victory.

“What do you think?” She smirked.

“It’s not what it looks like, honey, I swear. She pushed me onto the couch for some reason!” Yoosung was actually getting a little frantic, his cheeks filling with red blush in ways they hadn’t for a long time, since he was much younger.

I knew Yoosung was completely innocent. He had never seemed able to notice all the looks he got from women passing through the animal hospital let alone the one’s from Jessica. “It looks like assault to me.” I raised an eyebrow at my former babysitter. Yoosung let out a huge sigh of relief.

“What?” A lightbulb seemed to turn on over Jessica’s head. “No, I just got excited telling him about the baby we’re going to have.” She turned to a once again confused Yoosung. “Don’t deny our relationship. Tell her.”

“Are you really trying to convince me to walk out on my clearly innocent husband? You really are something, Jessica. Get out of my house.” I think even Yoosung was surprised at my reaction.

“What…I…” Jessica stood up looking between me and Yoosung, who was only looking at me. She started to cry and ran out the door.

“Well, Yoosung. You have grown into a heart breaker.” I smirked and crossed my arms.

He pushed himself up from the couch. “I swear, MC, I’ve never even done so much as look at anyone else.” He stood there awkwardly but I stepped up to him, kissing him deeply to close the gap.

“Trust me, I know.” I smiled up at him. “Yeong was so tired that he’s already asleep. I think we could get back to what we were doing.”

“Are…you sure you’re up for it.” He was always so careful with me, especially with the pregnancies.

“Definitely.” I bit his chin gently.

His fingers once again found their way to the back of my neck as he kissed me deeply.

I kissed him back, biting at his lip before pulling away to yank him to the bedroom. Yoosung pulled his wrist out of my hand and leaned against the doorway. "You know, I think I'd like to see you undress for me."

I could already see his hardness pressing against he fabric of his pants. He was enjoying it already. I blushed, feeling a little giddy as I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. Yoosung was always patient. He watched me, his violet eyes dark and hungry.

"It's starting to hurt isn't it?" I pulled off my bra slowly and turned around before pulling my underwear down slowly.

"Definitely." He wrapped his arms around me from behind, his lips finding my shoulder and kissing slowly up to my neck. His hardness pressed against my buttock as his fingers massaged my breasts, electricity sizzling through me. Everywhere he touched me was burning.

"I love the sounds you make." He whispered against my skin as he bit my pulse.

I gasped leaning into him. His bite leaving a mark that throbbed in time with my frantic heartbeat. He spun me around and pushed me gently to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Don't think it's fair if I stay clothed." He winked and pulled his shirt over his head. I wasn't about to let him have all the fun. I wasn't patient like he was.

I pulled Yoosung toward me by sliding my finger into his belt loop. I squeezed the hard bulge of his pants and he grunted, biting his lip. "I love your sounds, too." I told him as I undid his pants and pulled down his boxers.

His hand found my hair and pulled my head back gently as he pushed me down to lay on the bed, staying standing in front of me. I bit my lip hard. "You're going to do that again?"

"You don't want me to?" He tilted his head at me. Yoosung knew as well as I did that my body was burning up. He slid his fingers down my legs and he picked up my legs, wrapping them around his own waist so that he was pressed against me.

I needed him, there was nothing else I could do to make the fire stop burning me. "Please, Yoosung."

He smiled and had mercy on me, he was slow as always. I tightened my legs around him as he filled me up. I cried out in pleasure which only made him bolder. He picked up the pace each stroke made my mind go blank.

I gripped the sheets, my every cell was starting to cry out for release. "Yoosung..."

He tightened his grip on my legs, sending a shock through me once more and making me tighten around him. "MC..."

The coil inside my body was so tight I thought I was going to burst. "Please." I bit into my lip hard, burying a hand in my hair.

He picked up the pace as he bit his own lip. Finally he pressed forward as the flames burned through us both. He dug his fingers deep into my thighs as he bent his head back.

When the fire finally went down, we were both panting. Yoosung laid down next to me, but I was too tired to move.

"You aren't gonna cuddle up to me?" He was pouting at me now.

"I don't think I'm capable..." A blush crept up my neck from my embarrassment.

"That's no good." Yoosung grabbed a blanket and pulled it over us, snuggling into my side. "You shouldn't let me tire you out like that. Let's rest until Yeong wakes up."

"Okay." I smiled and nuzzled my face into his hair.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	19. A Life Well-Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story arc...Never before scene chapters and other endings available, find out about it through my website www.fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com.

I smiled watching my son Yeong pushing his sister on the swing set in our backyard. Mi-Yeon laughed wildly as her brother pushed her higher and higher. Yoosung brought out some sandwiches and spread the plates on the picnic blanket in front of me.

“Thank you, honey.” I gave him a soft kiss after he sat down.

“Anything for my precious wife.” Yoosung smiled and tilted his head, rubbing the back of it. His smile had never changed, and I hoped that would stay the same.

Yeong was almost eight now, the apple of his father’s eye. He looked exactly like Yoosung had before he had chosen do dye his hair. Mi-Yeon was a little more like me. Although her eyes were violet her hair was a lighter brown like mine. She was nearly five years old and always wore her hair in two curly pigtails on the top of her head. Her laughter was contagious and she really filled a room with joy. Yeong on the other hand was rambunctious and bold, often getting himself into trouble.

“Jump, Mi-Yeon, I’ll catch you.” Yeong had gone around the swing set in front of his sister and held out his arms.

Mi-Yeon shook her head. “I’m scared, Yeong…” She held on to the sides of the swing tightly.

“I promise, I’ll catch you Mi-Yeon. Trust your brother.” Yeong seemed completely confident in his abilities. Still, Yoosung got up and walked towards the swing set, staying just far enough away that he could catch Mi-Yeon if Yeong failed, but not so close that Yeong noticed he was there.

When Mi-Yeon saw her father was ready to help her if Yeong couldn’t do it, she felt much more confident and jumped towards her brother’s arms. My heart stopped, even though I’d seen them do this plenty of times before, but Yeong managed to catch his sister and put her down safely on the ground.

“You’ve got to learn to trust Yeong without me here, Mi-Yeon.” Yoosung picked up our daughter and swung her around. She was his little princess. Our little girl screamed with delight even as Yeong huffed over and plopped onto his butt to eat the sandwiches.

I shook my head. “Wait for your father and sister, Yeong, you know that.” I gave him a pat on the head.

“What if I don’t want to?” He scrunched up his face leaning towards me in challenge.

“Then I guess you’ll have to make lunch tomorrow. Your choice.” I shrugged, giving him the option. He decided to put the sandwiches down.

After having lunch our children went back to playing. Yoosung and I laid down in the grass and I cuddled up to him putting my head on his chest. “I guess we’re getting old if Yeong is starting to rebel.” He chuckled and stroked my hair softly.

“I suppose that’s true.” I smiled and closed my eyes. It was such a beautifully sunny day. “I’m happy I can spend my time growing old with you, Yoosung.” I opened my eyes to see a soft blush on his cheeks. “Can I still make you blush after all this time?” I giggled into my hand.

Yoosung simply smiled and looked up at the sky. “MC, you’ve given me everything I ever could have asked for and more. I couldn’t possibly be happier to have a woman like you at my side as we grow old together.” Now I was the one to feel my cheeks burn a little.

“Just promise me you’ll never stop loving me.” I kissed his cheek and sat up.

“Never.” He sat up with me and leaned in for a kiss.

“Tag! You’re it!” Mi-Yeon laughed as she tapped her dad’s shoulder. He got up immediately to chase after her.

I watched for a while as they played, my heart so happy it felt as though it would burst. I got up and joined Yoosung and our two children as we played catch until we all were too tired to continue. What a wonderful life we had together.

****

Yeong was every bit as excitable as his father had been, and he also became and avid gamer. After discovering online gaming, MC and Yoosung struggled to teach Yeong that he still needed to have an appreciation for the outside world.

It was only after he met his future wife that he would come to understand this importance while in college. In many ways, Yoosung and MC were reminded of their own situation. Yeong and his girlfriend came to share an interest in gaming, although she was able to get him out of the house to join her in her sports.

His wife became a national sports sensation, retiring from ice-skating at the age of twenty-five. Her name was Sala, an Italian figure skater he had met completely by chance. Yeong would end up winning several gaming competitions and conventions while in college which prompted him to take up a career in game development. He and Sala had two sons, fraternal twins. These were Yoosung and MC’s first and second grandchildren.

Mi-Yeon would grow up to take over the family non-profit hospital working alongside her father from her graduation from Sky University until he retired about twenty years later.

She would always laugh the loudest but also cry the hardest wherever the situation arose. Mi-Yeon always filled a room with warmth as though she exuded sunshine itself and was considered one of the most beautiful girls in school all through her learning. She threw herself into her learning, however, even beating her father’s record by one week of obtaining a PH.D. the most quickly.

Mi-Yeon eventually married the owner of one of her patients that had gotten into an accident and been blinded. Through the several surgeries and recovery therapies the dog had to go through, she developed a bond with the owner and they got married. The two had one child, a daughter, Yoosung and MC’s third grandchild.

Yoosung and MC lived a full life together with their children and grandchildren visiting frequently. They continued their work with the RFA until they reached middle-age when they decided to pass on the job to their children and the other members’ children, including Zen and Jaehee’s son; Jumin’s adopted daughter, Elizabeth; and Saeran and Siriu’s daughter, Orion. V and Saeyoung stepped down without offering a replacement, but the group was able to continue the RFA’s work.

At the age of seventy-three, Yoosung contracted pneumonia after falling into a frozen pond in the park. MC was with him as he passed away, but she died three days later of cardiac arrest. It would forever be said that she died of a broken heart. The two were buried next to each other and reunited in death.

In the forty years that Yoosung and MC worked for the animal hospital they were able to successfully treat and care for over a million animals successfully. They raised over .5 billion dollars for various causes through the RFA parties of the twenty years they worked for the RFA. Their lives were happy and they brought their own special magic into the world, just like Yoosung had always wanted to do.

***Edited to add***

After Elizabeth the 3rd passed away, Jumin was pretty torn up inside and finding it hard to function in his life. While on a business trip he met a young child in the streets. Her hair was pure white and her eyes were large and ocean-blue. He found out that she was from a nearby orphanage and adopter her, naming her Elizabeth.

Seven was in love with MC, but for his best friend’s sake never acted on those feelings. Being the fun uncle was his favorite part of life as he played with all the RFA children. He and Yeong had a special relationship and he considered Seven to be like a second father to him.

V was never able to find love again. He spent the rest of his life traveling and doing photography all over the world. In all his time he was never able to find a person who filled his heart with the love that Rika had once given him.

***THANK YOU FOR READING! JOIN ME NEXT TIME FOR BAEHEE!***

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
